The Sword and the Rose
by Rose of the Noble Castle
Summary: The massive arc that started it all! The Student Council is fading, but why? Wedged between the BR saga and the Akio saga.
1. Fading Roses

The Sword and the Rose

A Role Playing Game Log, fic style, brought to you by the crazy people at Rose of the Noble Castle  
Visit us at http://www.delphi.com/revolutionutena/ !

Written by Rachelly, Katie, Cat Who, Saren, Jessie, Janelle, Ty-chan, Nick, Kevin, Janey, angelicangel, and many others who are no longer with the game (sniffle)  
Act I log by Katie  
Edited by Cat Who for FF.net

Editor's notes: I can't take credit for logging the first act -- Katie did that. All I did was add some paragraphs :Þ This takes placed between the Black Rose arc and the Ohtori Akio arc. WARNING: There are major major spoilers for the majority of the series besides the Black Rose arc. Also, this is an extremely long log -- it sucked up over 800 posts on Delphi. This is the arc that started our game off, and all other arcs and most of our sidefics run off of this one. If you've got a few hours, it's a very good read and we had lots of fun writing it. Enjoy!

* * *

Act I: Fading Roses

Scene I: Shattered Morning

The grounds of Ohtori were strangely still and silent. The air seemed...to shiver almost, with the passing breeze. Far off in the distance, a pair of eyes watched the progressions of the campus with dark interest. Soon the pair turned to other areas of campus and began scanning for the children of the Black Rose and the inept Student Council. The Bride and her Victor could wait...for now.

Tenjou Utena blinked as the soft patter of rain slowly woke her up. Yawning she stretched in her bed and curled up on her side, glancing mildly around her dorm room. Anthy was softly breathing below, and Utena could hear Chuchu snoring somewhere near the foot of Anthy's bed.

"Huh," she murmured gently, "Himemya's not awake yet. Normally breakfast's ready by now. I hope she's not sick or something."

Leaning over the side of the bed, Utena braced her body against the ladder and hung her head down, her pink tresses dragging the ground. Sure enough, Anthy was buried beneath a layer of covers, and Chu-Chu was rising and falling slowly on her chest. Utena blinked in confusion. "Himemya," she called softly. "Himemya?"

There was a low grumbling under the bed, and Anthy sat up, her hair tousled. She patted around the bedside a moment and found her glasses. "Utena-sama?"

Glancing at the bedside clock, Utena nimbly leapt off the top bunk and offered Anthy her hand. "We'll be late."

"Class?" Anthy blinked owlishly. "We have class today?" She blinked again, looking at the small ball of monkey-mouse curled up next to her. "Chu-Chu? Why didn't you get me up?" He simply snorted and snuggled tighter into the covers.

Anthy sighed and laid back down. A sudden confusion overcame her features as she placed her glasses back on the nightstand. As her hand reached the nightstand, she swooned, and knocked her glass of water to the floor. It shattered into small spiky shards. Anthy stared for a moment, and then closed her eyes. "I'm tired Utena-sama. Please let me sleep..."

Utena was puzzled by this strange development. Usually she was the one that had to be kicked out of bed. And Anthy had never let mess collect before. She wasn't quite sure where to go from here.

She sighed and turned to Chu-Chu, "Well, should we eat breakfast?"

****

The green-haired one was in the kendo room practicing, as usual. Ever since his return to the Academy (though really, he had never left), he had been avoiding a certain individual whom he had once called friend. Not that that certain red-haired individual had been seen much anyway. That was just find with Saionji.

He was using the actual blade today, not the bamboo practice sword. It was more dangerous, but what did he have to loose anyway? He frowned as he made a slash over one shoulder down to the ground, then on the other side. He was back, true, but now it was time to get re-instated in the Student Council. Then again, he didn't necessarily want to be part of the duels again. He was tricked once; he would not be tricked again.

"Humph. They tried to fool me. I'll show them."

****

A beam of light shone through the window as Juri carefully pulled on her jacket. She paused for a moment before buttoning it, and reached for the locket at her breast. She held it for a moment, letting the sadness creep over her.

After carefully buttoning the jacket she took a deep breath, stood tall. A calm, collected Juri replaced the one that was full of despair. With this, she left the room and made her way to the Academy.

She walked through the halls of Ohtori with a cool air. She watched people as she walked by them. Something just didn't seem quite right.... she could see it in the eyes of everyone she passed. Even Miki looked a little disheveled as she walked by...so unusual for him.

"Hmmmm...", she thought to herself. She shook her head as if to clarify her thoughts. Of course nothing was wrong...after all, this was a normal day at Ohtori.... wasn't it?

Well, it certainly SEEMED like an ordinary day. There was the usual crowd of admirers when Saionji headed off to class. He just grinned a little as the usual girls waved and screamed out his name. It WAS good to be back. But.... something was wrong. There was just a bad feeling in the air.

****

Saionji frowned. It wasn't like him to get suspicious like this. There was a bad feeling in the air though. He tried to shake it off and went to find Juri. It was time he started talking about getting back on the council, though. It was mostly a status thing, of course, as he wasn't intending to duel anymore. And of course, he was still refusing to speak with Touga. Some friend.

****

Shiori stared down from the balcony into the courtyard below. It was a very uneventful day, and she was very bored. Around her some classmate-friends of hers were talking about dates with so and so. 

"What do you think, Takatsuki-san?" one of the girls asked.

"Oh yes, he's cute. But I'd never date him," she said with a wave of her hand and returned to staring down at the courtyard.

****

Juri walked toward the Fencing area, intending to practice a little, and to check up on things. She had completely forgotten the odd feeling that had crept over her earlier in the morning. Perhaps it was all for no reason...

As she walked, she looked up, and saw Shiori standing at the balcony. A blush of red spread across her face, but only for a moment before she had herself composed again. Ever since Shiori had come back to school, Juri still wasn't used to seeing her around. She quickly looked away and continued on to practice her fencing.

"Juri-san."

Saionji stood in the doorway to the fencing room. He was leaning against the doorjamb, arms crossed over his chest, looking smug. Of course, when didn't he look smug? He was wearing his student council uniform, as if he expected to be let back in even after what he had done. Maybe he did expect it, who knew?

"I need to speak with you, about the Student Council."

Juri turned at the sound of Saionji's voice, and took off her fencing mask, shaking out her curls as she did so. She smiled a sly little smile as she realized that Saionji was coming to her in order to avoid Touga. Well, how could she blame him? Touga had been so sulky lately, and she knew that something had occurred between them.

"Yes, Saionji? What would you like to discuss?"

She walked toward him to talk with him.

Saionji frowned a little. He wasn't in the mood for games. He had THOUGHT Touga was his friend, but wouldn't a true friend have stepped in and prevented him from being expelled in the FIRST place? Whatever...he wasn't going to trust the Seitokaishou again for a LONG time, if ever.

"You know what I came here to speak of. It's about my rightful place on the Student Council. Now that I've returned, I think I should have my position back. I've heard that Kiryuu-san has shut himself up in his room, so I suppose I must speak with you about this."

Juri laughed a little, but regained her composure.  
"Well, Saionji, I guess I would agree with you. Your place on the Student Council should be given back to you, but you may be running out of chances. But I have no authority to give you your place back. Since Nanami has been acting in her brother's place, perhaps you should clear it with her."

Juri wasn't sure if Nanami would agree...she figured she would. After all, Nanami would just love to see Saionji defeat Utena, and take the Rose Bride, just to see the two of them hurt. But all that was only in the case that Saionji would duel with Utena. Who knew?

Saionji grimaced a bit. Nanami. Great, now he was going to have to deal with HER. Still, it was better than having to deal with Touga.

"Fine, I'll speak with her. Arigatou." With that, he turned on his heals and stalked away. All this run-around was starting to annoy him, but he'd be damned if he didn't deserve his spot on the council again after all this.

****

It was around noon when Anthy finally got out of bed. For some reason, her body ached, as if she had been thrown around like a rag doll. She smiled slightly as she rapped Chu-chu on his head. He rolled over, letting out a raspy "chu-chu". Anthy had a feeling he was out for the day.

Anthy cocked her head in contemplation. She probably had been thrown around. It happened so often she forgot...well, she forgot about so many things. Memories would caress the corners of her mind, but every time she had them in reach, something would make them slip away.

Stepping out of bed, she let out a small squeak as shards of glass sunk deep into her flesh. The glass...why hadn't Utena cleaned it for her? She sat down on the bed, watching dazedly as dark blood smeared the floor.

"CHU-CHU!!!" Chu-chu's frantic cry wakened Anthy from her stupor. Her brow creased slightly as she remembered what had happened. These kind of...black-outs happened frequently to her.

Anthy leaned over, kissing Chu-chu on the forehead. "Thank you, Chu-chu. I didn't mean to scare you." She looked around the room. "I need to clean this. The blood is so messy. Utena-sama might be angry."

"Chu-chu!!!!!" Turning her head, she noticed Chu-chu had somehow changed into a nurses uniform, and was holding a roll of bandages.

She laughed, clapping her slender hands together in joy. "Cute...help me then Chu-chu." She lightly giggled again as Chu-chu smiled broadly and rushed to bandage her foot. When he was finished, he wrapped the last of the bandages around his tail, and proceeded to sweep the glass from the floor.

Finally, Chu-chu swept the glass into the trash, and saluting to Anthy, ran off.

Anthy frowned at his departure. How could she have stayed in bed for so long? Utena-sama probably had to fix her own breakfast. Well, at least she still had time to water the Rose Garden.

Anthy dressed slowly, and then began to walk to the garden. It was in the middle of classes, so she was alone. The only sounds were those of her feet on the pavement. She liked it this way. So many people...scared her. It always seemed that the crowds watched her, devouring her in their eyes. They reminded her of a time long ago, when people also crowded around her. She didn't remember much, but she knew they had wanted to hurt her.

"Anthy!! You need to come see this now!" Startled, she looked up to find Miki standing in her way. He grabbed her arm, and began to tug her towards the garden.

Her eyes widened in fear. "Miki? Why...are you doing this?" This was unlike him.

Miki dropped her arm suddenly, becoming very quiet. A blush rose to his cheeks as he realized what he had done. "I'm sorry Himemiya Anthy. It was improper of me to grab you like that...but I went to the garden to search for you and....I saw something that you need to see..."

Anthy nodded her head slightly, and followed him as he loped away.

Upon reaching the garden, Miki shyly grabbed her hand. He squeezed, a look in his eyes like something was wrong. Could something have happened to Utena-sama? Worried, she ran to the door...and stopped, eyes wide. After a few moments, she slowly walked into what had been her garden. Tears slid quietly down her cheeks as she gazed upon the ruins of her paradise. While the others talked and strode around the room, Anthy stood perfectly still, barely noticing the duelists surrounding her, and Chu-Chu tugging on her leg. The roses...they were dying. This was more than a nuisance or a random act of vandalism. If the garden died...

A foggy memory suddenly overcame her muddled senses. "Rosebride, remember this well. You are the caretaker of the Rose Garden. You and the Victor must guard it, for as the garden fares, so do you. The duelists as well..."

Another memory, someone teaching her..."Each rose is the heart of a Duelist. What they stand for, what they will be. Touga-the red of pride. Saionji-green for jealousy. Juri-orange for longing..."

As the others left, they didn't seem to notice Anthy's trembling. Nor did they notice the tears that streamed blindly down her cheeks. Not even Miki, though he was the last to leave. They couldn't feel themselves dying. But Anthy could. She would be the first to wither and fade. Saionji would be next...

As the pain coursed through her slender frame, she fell to the ground, unable to even scream. The last thing she remembered before loosing consciousness was Chu-chu screeching beside her as she whispered "Utena-sama...the roses...Utena-sama"

****

The rijichou stood in front of one of the large windows that overlooked the academy. Things were going according to plan so far, but this...this was an overlooked complication. Not that he wasn't good at dealing with complications. Everything could be worked into his plans if handled correctly.

Akio pulled a pair of binoculars off the table and looked down to the rose garden where Anthy usual resided. He surveyed the damage, then a small smirk flashes over his features as he sees the person lurking in the shadows. Ah yes, this would definitely be interesting. Interesting indeed.

****

Nanami peered through the glass. Anthy and Miki both looked so sad. She snickered softly, but in her imagination tossed haughtily laughs at both of them.

This was better than even she could have done! Whoever had wrecked the garden might be able to teach her a thing or two about not getting caught. Might be. Kiryuu Nanami was an expert at not getting caught.

Putting on her best "concern" look, she walked into the destroyed garden.

"Oh my! What an awful mess. Whomever could have done this?" She framed her face prettily with her hands and looked sincerely distressed.

Nanami's fake expression of sadness turned to one of annoyance when she saw that no one was paying much attention to her. For gods' sake, she thought, they're just a bunch of stupid flowers.

Whoever had done this was better than her. And that really bothered her. She snapped her fingers. "Twsuabuki," she said, and her faithful follower appeared at her side.

"Hai," he said, with the attention of a military person about to receive orders. Nanami suddenly appeared to be wearing a snazzy military uniform in place of her yellow Student Council uniform.

She began pacing. "Someone has wrecked the Rose Garden. While I personally don't care one whit about it, onii-sama seems to have a strange fondness for the place. Find out who did it, and report it to me ASAP."

Twsuabuki's eyes widened a little. "Hai," he said. As Nanami's substitute onii-sama, he would do whatever she asked of him, but he would have almost preferred it to be a selfish reason instead.

Saionji found Nanami by the ruined garden, and went up to speak with her.

"Kiryuu-san...." But he stopped when he saw the garden and his eyes widened for a moment. "Nanda.....? What happened here?" He seemed genuinely surprised, so to Nanami it was a good bet he wasn't the one who ruined the garden.

"Someone's destroyed Anthy's rose garden." Nanami smirked. "Oh no, not I. I'd never do such a thing," she said truthfully. She'd get someone else to do it.

"And just what are you doing here, anyway? I thought onii-sama kicked you out of school." Nanami had only heard rumors, but her big brother was capable of anything, and by putting two and two together she'd come up with five.

Saionji scowled a little. He hated having the past rubbed back in his nose. It annoyed him. "Yes, I was kicked out, but I got back in. And now I want my spot on the council again. And no, it wasn't your brother. They expelled me for breaking the rules."

He may not like admitting that he got expelled, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let TOUGA take the credit for it.

****

Opening his bright, blue eyes, Touga found himself lying in his bed, the day already half-gone. He was still feeling a bit depressed from his last duel with the pink-haired prince. Never had he felt so lost and weak. Turning to his side, his flame colored hair splashed color onto the bone white pillows, his covers only pulled up halfway. Deciding to get up or not, he just laid there, his thoughts still doing the hated flashbacks of the moment where his rose petals flew up in defeat. Sighing, the red-haired playboy sat up, finally noticing a weird sensation coming over his. Dismissing it, he decided that he would get up and walked to the bathroom, his movements, rather slow and sluggish.

Walking out of his room, Touga was neatly and well dressed in his white school uniform, his rose signet ring on his finger, as usual. Flipping his red hair over his shoulder, he looked around for a bit, and head for the dojo, looking for his 'child-hood friend'. With his hands on his pockets, he strolled over there; drooling, starry eyed girl following right behind him, sighing and often screaming his name aloud. He didn't smile or even take pleasure in his stroll, like he usually did. He felt different somehow. He really didn't know what it was, but something was definitely wrong.

****

Shiori sighed and blew a strand of her violet hair out of her face.

"There's got to be something more interesting somewhere else." she muttered, ignoring the chatter of the girls around her. She smiled sweetly at the others and told them, in a musical voice, that she wanted to take a walk alone. After leaving their company, she scowled a bit, she hated this school. Hated it tremendously. But if she had to be here, she wanted to leave a mark.

Her aimless walking lead her under a great building, the planetarium she thought. She looked up towards from the windows, then turned around and began walking away from it. After a few minutes, she heard quite an annoying voice speaking. There were a few people standing amidst a ruined rose garden, a blonde girl was ordering a boy around, the source of the voice.

"What on heaven's happened here?" Shiori asked, pretending that she cared.

Saionji turned to look at the girl and blinked at bit, trying to think of if he remembered her or not. Well, it doesn't matter anyway. He just answered her question rather annoyed for no obvious reason, waving his hand towards the rose garden.

"What does it LOOK like? Someone trashed the garden, obviously."

Shiori raised her eyebrows at this uncouth man before her with the long, emerald hair. -What arrogance. - she thought to herself in annoyance, but he certainly was handsome. Shiori smiled sweetly, and innocently at him. "What a horrible thing to do. No one was hurt or anything, right? That would be just terrible..." she sighed breathlessly and batted her eyelashes at him.

Saionji just shrugged at Shiori. He was a little to distracted at the moment to really respond to her "act" so he gave her the rather noncommittal answer of "I don't know" and turns to look at Nanami again.

Nanami gave a small, ladylike snort. "Back in the council? After expellation from the school? Beautiful dream, Saionji." Nanami stuck her nose in the air and looked away. "Even if it wasn't onii-sama who got you kicked out, it doesn't change the fact that you *were* expelled. It'd hardly be good practice to let detentive students back in, ne?" An idea occurred to her then. She opened her eyes again. "Although...I might let you in if you did me a wee favor." There was a wicked gleam in them that only a fool would trust.

Upon hearing Nanami's "suggestion," Saionji's purple eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists at his sides. He didn't trust her. Not one damn bit, but if it meant getting his position on the council again, then he might just willing to do something for her.

"And what would THAT be, Kiryuu-san?" There was barely controlled fury in his voice. He hated having to lower himself to this position. After all, Nanami wasn't even a REAL member of the council herself. She was just sitting in for Touga.

Nanami fiddled with the brooch on the front of her uniform. "Kyouichi-san, as you can see, someone destroyed the rose garden. I've already got my people working on who did it, and how, but I need to know for what purpose it was done. If you can figure out who is scheme--behind this, I might just let you back into the council." And if he finds out, Nanami thought, then I might be able to work this to my advantage. Onii-sama would be so happy!

The drama queen waited smugly for his response.

Shiori rolled her eyes in annoyance at Nanami, -What a ridiculous, overly dramatic girl. - she thought dryly. Being brushed off by the handsome upper-class man wasn't exactly her idea of being amused either.

"Well, I hope you find whoever did it!" Shiori sang, putting so much worry into her voice it actually somewhat surprised her. *I wonder where Juri is...*

Nanami gave a funny look to Shiori. "I hope we do as well." Weakling, Nanami thought. She has something on Juri and she doesn't twist it to her advantage at all

Saionji scowled. It figured. Nanami WOULD ask for something impossible. But he nodded his head anyway, eyes narrowed into slits.

"Fine. I'll figure out who did this and prove to you and the rest I deserve my spot back."

And with that, he turned on his heal, his long, green hair whipping around his head, almost hitting the blond-haired girl in the face, and stalked away from the garden. He didn't even give Shiori a second glance. In truth, he didn't even see her. His attention span was rather single-minded at times.

Nanami gave a final nod to Shiori and left. She had two minions doing her homework, two searching for the person (Saoinji was a temporary minion anyway) who wrecked the garden, and one polishing her latest gem from Christon Dior. No cowbells THIS time. It was a fat imperial topaz in a robin's egg cut, strung on a gold chain trimmed with alexandrite. It brought out the gold in her hair and the violet in her eyes. She's whined it out of Daddy last week and she intended to show it off at the earliest opportunity.

Scene Two: Interlude

Utena blinked repeatedly, looking around the small dark room she was in. She had no idea where she was except for the fact that it was dark, damp, and it stank of rotting roses. In the corner, under a thin shaft of light, a tank filled to the quarter mark with water stood stagnant. The smell seemed to be coming from there. "Where in the hell am I?"

She and Chuchu had made breakfast this morning and had cleaned up to the best of their ability for Anthy. This of course meant that they had destroyed the kitchen and shoved all the dishes in the dishwasher along with breaking at least five of her potted plants. Utena had felt badly about that, but while she was busy picking up the shards of shattered pot a soft growl met her ears. "Huh?"

She'd glanced up, sending a quick hunting glance about the vast kitchen. No one seemed to be around, but on Ohtori campus, nothing was ever quite the way it seemed. With her luck, one of Nanami's "pets" had gotten loose again and was in the building. Utena could still remember the time Nanami had smuggled in snails and snakes to torment poor Anthy. Though she had laughed it off at the time, inwardly Utena had been seething at the audacity of the snobby blonde. Keeping the snake in mind, Utena remembered searching for a weapon. Silently, she rose to a crouching position and brushed the fall of pink hair off her shoulders. Facing Chuchu she placed one finger to her lips, and gripped a particularly large shard of pot in her hand. It cut into her palm; a small trickle of blood stained the kitchen floor.

Utena spared a glance at it and groaned inwardly. -Now I'll have to clean that before Anthy wakes up. Damn!- So engrossed by her thoughts Utena didn't hear the soft tread behind her...or notice the heavy breathing.

Now, hours later, the room was chill on Utena's bare flesh. She rubbed her legs and felt the goose bumps lower slightly at her touch. Though she'd ceased shouting for help hours before, her voice was still hoarse and raw, it made swallowing a painful experience. But despite it all, Utena strived desperately for control of the situation. She turned the possibilities of her capture around in her head like a child with a Rubick's cube. All angles *seemed* impossible, but there was a solution in there somewhere. She just needed the correct combination of twists and turns to ferret out the culprit. -Nanami? No, even she wouldn't leave me down here to rot. She'd be gloating by now or parading the entire school past me to watch me suffer. Touga? Saionji? Juri? -

Through the muddle of her thoughts, Utena tried desperately not to give in to despair. Someone would find her, someone always did. But why was it now, when she needed someone seeking her out for one of their ludicrous duels that they all stayed away? -Why me? What the hell's going on here? -

Running her hand through her hair, Utena felt a slight tug and realized her hand was stuck. Carefully twisting her fingers through the knots, she realized her hair had somehow tangled itself around her rose signet and would need rescue. As she worked her ring free, Utena ran through the morning's events in her mind. -Let's see here, I got up, Anthy wasn't feeling well, Chuchu and I made breakfast... Anthy wasn't feeling well. She's always in perfect health. What if whoever did this to me slipped something to her too? Himemiya!-  
Blinking back tears of frustration, Utena finally ceased slamming her slender body against the small door she'd found in the dirty wall. It seemed like she'd been down here weeks, months even, not hours. "Has it even been a day?" she whispered miserably. The sound of her voice comforted her, it was sound other than the faint hollow drip of the tank in the corner. The whole room gave her the creeps, and Utena wanted out. NOW.

Hating herself for what she was about to do, Utena slipped her ring off her finger and wrapped her hands around it. "Please, please Prince...I know I'm supposed to be," her voice broke a bit, and she swallowed to continue on, "strong. And I know I'm supposed to be noble. But I -need- out of here. My...friend, Anthy could be in serious trouble, but I can't help her if I can't get out of here! I don't care if it's the devil himself, just please, send me somebody, anybody! Get me out of here!"

****

Across campus, Ohtori Akio glanced up as a strange feeling ripped through his gut. He felt this overwhelming urge..........to go across to the other side of campus, though he wasn't sure WHY. Akio lifted his head abruptly from what he was doing, causing Kanae to give him a questioning look.

"Akio....what's wrong?"

The rijichou just frowned a little and stood, not really looking at her. "There....is something I must do. Please excuse me." Without waiting for an answer, he stood and moved out of the room, straightening his clothing as he went. He walked with a purpose, knowing exactly where he's going and knowing who's telling him to go there. He didn't think Dios would call HIM out for any small reason.

When he finally did find himself off campus across from one of the run-down, unused buildings, his normally expressionless features showed the barest hint of anger and confusion. He mumbled softly under his breath, and glanced quickly towards the dueling forest.

"I'm here. You can quite nagging."

Then he turned to the door and looked at it. The lock was new, and he knew for a fact that it was nothing HE'd done. That was most interesting. Someone else with an agenda, mmmm? Defiantly interesting. He pushed on the door slightly, testing its strength. The wood was rotting, but still very sturdy. He looked around for another means of entry and found a small window, mostly covered by a board to keep the light out. There was a small crack at the bottom though which gave the small shaft of light into Utena's "cell." Akio pulled at the board and it gave easily as he pushed the window open, looking into the dark space.

"Hello?"

-I'm imagining things- was the first thought to spear Utena's pain fogged brain. She could have sworn she heard a voice...and not just any voice, but Anthy's brother's voice. The Dean's voice.

She blinked, realizing that there was a little more light in the room...or maybe that was her imagination. She didn't know anymore, her imagination had been doing strange things, showing her strange people. Like the slender boy in the corner, the one with violet-white hair. He had impassively watched her writhe in pain for a while after the first fit of coughing had come.

But some sound had breached the loud hacks Utena made curled on the ground. It came again, more urgent this time...a far off... Hello?

Slowly forcing her numb body off the ground Utena gasped at the sharp pain...she had no idea how long she'd been there, just that in the last attempt to escape she'd fallen on a bit of broken...something, and it had cut her up pretty badly. She'd tried to break her fall, but instead the broken bits had sliced through layers of clothing to the pale flesh beneath. The scratches along her arms and sides were shallow, but messy, and Utena feared they'd become infected.

Groaning, she tried to raise her voice, tried to call out...but -something- held her back. The same something that had made her pound away at her jail walls under she was bruised and bloody. The same something that had locked her away, both from the world and from the memories that crowded too close to the surface down here. A mind-numbingly powerful something. Utena's mind conjured a flash of pink hair... an image of -Wakaba?- a friend slashing downward with a bright sword. -Kanea? No, Konzue, it had to be...but she was Miki's twin, what is she holding?-

Utena's throat closed up, and so did her mind...slowly the world around Utena slid back and faded away... "Help" she gasped weakly, praying whoever would come..."h-el-"

Akio knew Dios was nearby, watching. How could he not know? And that meant that this whole affair had something to do with Tenjou Utena. She was the only one Dios favored.

"Hello? Hello!"

He peered into the darkness, trying to see, when he heard the faintest whisper. ...what sounds almost like "help."

"It IS "help"! Akio swore softly under his breath and grabbed the bottom of the window. With one, smooth -yank-, he ripped it off its hinges, a loud CRACK was heard across that side of campus. He gave the sound not a thought, and grabbed a hold of the windowsill, swinging down into the dark hole of a room. Landing with hardly a sound he crouched slightly, looking around. It didn't take him long for his eyes to adjust and he jumped over an empty crate to get to where Utena lay nearly unconscious. This wasn't good at all.

The next thing Utena knew, a pair of strong hands lifted her off the ground, carrying her over to the window. Somehow, though she would never really be able to say how afterward, the two made it out the window and were standing in the bright sunlit afternoon. Yes, it was only afternoon. Late afternoon actually, but it was the same day. Strange how so much can happen.

Utena blinked groggily as the soft smell of roses drifted over her. Somehow...she knew she'd be safe. Maybe not for long, but long enough for a few moments of rest...rest.

Akio glanced down at his light burden and fought a tremor inside him. There was something about this girl... where could he take her that she would be safe from all outside influences, safe to heal, then answer the multitude of questions he was burning to ask her? The castle was out of the question, as was any room on campus. The cottage within the maze? Yes... that would be the only place to go, though the seer wouldn't be pleased at the intrusion, perhaps the old witch would help. Utena was beyond his power now.

Scene Three: The Maze

Akio made his way through the shadows towards the maze. He didn't want to be seen just yet. This matter must remain private. He looked down at his light burden and brushed a stray hair out of her face. There was definitely something about her. Dios felt it as well.

As he slipped into the maze though, he heard other voices coming and he swore under his breath. It was the Duelists. Figures.

****

Just as she rounded a corner Nanami saw three people she was not in the mood to see.

"Miss Kiryuu!" Yamada said.

"We must speak with you!" Tanaka said.

"Its important!" Suzuki finished.

Nanami turned and ran.

They followed.

"Aaaaaah!!!" Nanami cried, and finally ducked into the maze, hoping to lose the identical triplets. She turned this way and that, and stopped in a dead end to catch her breath.

Nanami had stopped gasping for air. Surely she had lost the three suitors from hell by now. "Kitto," she whispered under her breath. She had a headache and she wanted to go find a nice place to nap and then have a minion read her study notes for tomorrow so she would pass her English test. Not that she was terribly worried about that. Nanami, for all her haughtiness and bitchiness, was actually quite bright.

Suddenly she wished Touga was here. He'd smile and make everything ok.

She wandered to the end of the row, but couldn't remember precisely which way she'd come. The hedge walls were so high that even after an undignified jump to guess her position, she was still clueless.

She groaned inwardly. Now she was lost, too. She sighed and struck out in what she hoped was the right direction. Unwittingly she wound her way towards the center.

****

Sure, he had SAID he would find out who did everything.....but how the hell was he suppose to do THAT? Saionji ran a hand through the long green hair, scowling in his usual manner. He didn't even notice as the girls called out their usual "Saionji-sama!" towards him, he was that distracted. He went back to the garden and looks at it from the outside, hands in his pockets. Such a stupid thing, but it's what determined if he got his life back or not.  
Maybe if he hadn't been so distracted, he might NOT have noticed what he did. But because he really wasn't looking for anything in particular, a scattering of rose petals caught his eye. He turned and looked at them closer. They were all different colors, from no particular rose, and from that position, it looked like there was a trail of them.

"I suppose this is better than nothing."

Following the trail wasn't easy. Sometimes it was hard to see where the next petal was lying around, but he kept it up. Finally though, the trail just ended......right in front of the maze. Saionji blinked a moment, then shrugged and walked inside.

****

Miki entered the maze through one of its many entrances. He had an overwhelming need to be in this labyrinth, to find it's core, and somehow he knew something important was there. Miki wasn't one to go around chasing butterflies, so to speak, but something had come over him. Just as none of the duelists seemed like themselves today.

As he walked, he thought of the ruined garden, and a sort of despair crept over him. Who would want to do such a thing to the garden? Its beauty had always held him in awe, and reminded him of his sister...in that garden so long ago.

Miki stepped into a dead end, and was shocked out of his thoughts as he stared at the wall in front of him.

*Have to be more careful* he thought *I practically ran straight into that wall...*

He turned to find another way, but the way behind him wasn't the same as it had been only moments ago. His frightened blue eyes darted around, trying to decide which way to go. He turned to the left, hoping it was the right choice, and continued through the maze.

****

Juri finished her fencing practice and went to the locker room to change. After changing, she looked around and realized that she had some time left before anything else needed her attention. What should she do with this time?

After a moment of repose, Juri left the fencing gym and began to walk, immersed in her thoughts.

She thought of Shiori, and how cruel she had been very recently. So strange that now she knew nothing of it, and didn't even seem to remember what happened. Juri shook her head slightly remembering how Shiori had found the locket, teasing that she could've have given her a better picture if she wanted it. Well, perhaps it was good that Shiori didn't remember now...she didn't even know what was in the locket, and Juri was once again allowed to suffer in silence. Perhaps...

Juri snapped out of her thoughts and realized where she had wandered to.

Juri found herself in the maze, for a reason she couldn't comprehend. She had simply been walking in the Ohtori campus, deep in thought, minding her own business when she wound up here. She blinked a few times, and looked around. She squinted a little, trying to peer into the darkness of the maze. She walked forward, through the entrance...she couldn't avoid her curiosity to follow the green-leaved hedges deeper into the maze.

As she walked, she ran her hand along the leaves of the hedge, the maze drawing her further and further in. As she walked, a dreamlike feeling descended upon her, and she no longer knew where she was, only that something was drawing her...practically forcing her to continue...and she couldn't tell if that force was good or bad...

She quickened her speed, and looked above her, at the hedges that seemed to surround her...they seemed to be spinning...the maze moving rather than her moving through the maze...when suddenly, as she ran her hands along the hedges, a particularly sharp stem caught her hand, snapping her back to reality momentarily. A flash of someone's face...snow-white hair...and she watched a trickle of blood slip from her palm to her wrist. She looked around, once again wondering how she had gotten to this place...surely she was lost in this damned maze, now.

****

Upon arriving at the dojo, Touga walked in, only to find Saionji -not- there. Tilting his head in surprise, he turned on his feet and just walked off, his mind not altogether there. He was in a daze like state, and he didn't feel much up to anything; his head hung a bit low, girls stared in odd wonder, gazing and gawking at the sulky flame-haired god.

Thinking that he should find other members of the council to announce his return, he went to the gym, looking for the fencer, Juri. The only problem was, she wasn't there. A bit confused and disoriented, he walked off to the music room to find Miki. He wasn't there. Shaking his head for a bit, he ran his slender finger through his hair as he wandered off, smelling a soft scent of roses.

Following the scent of the rose it became stronger as he found himself walking towards the glass greenhouse dome, like he usually did. There he would find the beautiful Utena watching over the rose tending Anthy. Looking up at the glass dome, he found the once beautiful rose garden in a state of ultimate disarray. His blue eyes widened at the horrific site as he walked in closer to have a better look. Looking in, he found no one there or around. Looking at the ground, he noticed that the roses had been trampled on and so he followed the path. Finding where it ended, he looked up, only to find himself surround at the sides by walls and hallways.

"What's this?" he thought to himself as he walked in further. He found himself wondering why he was in here.

"Is this where everyone is?" he said to himself, and absent-mindedly kept walking in.

****

Nanami continued wandering. She was getting tired, and the maze seemed a lot bigger than she had envisioned. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," she said softly to herself. But at least she was rid of the suitors from Hell. She held out her hands, as if measuring the value of each..."Triplets or maze...triplets or maze..."

Suddenly she stopped, and bit her lip, her eyes growing wide in fear. She took a few steps back. A sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

The garter snake in her path flicked its tongue.

"Ayaaaaaa!" Nanami screamed, and ran the other way. "Why is this school so infested with animals?!" She fled through the grassy maze, becoming even more lost.

****

After a while of walking, Touga heard a familiar scream, which of which belonged to his younger sister. Breaking into a full sprinted run, he ran for the sound of the scream, turning here and there to find the cute, blond hair baby sister. Seeing her screaming and running in his direction, he grabbed a hold of her and look in to her purple eyes, his hand placed under his chin to tilt her head up.

"Nanami imoto-chan, what's wrong?" he questioned, sincerely. "Onii-sama is here!" he said as his red hair fell over his shoulders.

Onii-sama, Nanami thought, nearly wilting in relief. And an exit to the maze! "I've had a horrible day, onii-sama," she said, blinking back a rush of tears. "I'm so glad to see you." Nanami managed to gather a hold of herself, and fumbled for the delicate lace handkerchief she kept in her pocket.

Her explanations came to a halt when a flock of cruel jays descended upon the walls the garden around her. She clutched Touga's uniform with one arm and shielded her head with the other. Fear turned her into a quivering mass of golden hair.

The jays finally left. "Its been like this all day, onii-sama. Animals and people and things!"

Touga found himself holding his dear golden haired sister close to himself as she shivered in fear. He looked up at the birds for a moment and as they fluttered away in a scatter of feathers, he looked down at the trembling, scared little girl and rocked her a bit side to side. "There, there...Nanami imoto-chan." he called to her as she was clinging to him. "Onii-sama is here for you. Now...." He brought her eyes to his and smiled at her. "What is going on, dear sister?... What is this maze?... Who destroyed the garden?"

His bright blue eyes watched Nanami's violet eyes intensely, waiting for his answer. His mind was still in a bit of a daze but he trying to seem composed, especially for his younger sister, the darling girl who had taken his place during his closure in his room.

****

*I hate this school.* Shiori thought to herself as she wandered aimlessly around. A wall of green shrubbery began to fill her vision,

"Oh!" she exclaimed in delight, she had always loved mazes. They were fun. Her thoughts focused back to Juri, *I wonder if she hates me...funny...I can't really remember what I wanted to tell her that one day...*

Shiori continued to wander through the maze, her thoughts not quite on Earth. It was easy to lose yourself here, both physically and mentally. As she walked by, she picked up an orange wildflower growing at the base of the hedges. She had been picking leaves off the hedges when the shocking color of it caught her attention. Slowly, Shiori began to tear one of the petals off of the flower.

"She hates me..." she said as she tore one petal off, "She hates me not..."

As her attention was focused on the flower, she turned a corner and bumped directly into someone who was also turning a corner.

"Juri-sempai!" Shiori exclaimed as she looked at the beautiful orange-haired woman in surprise.

As Shiori collided with Juri, the petals scattered, and Juri watched, dazed, as she opened her hand and one of the soft orange petals brushed her palm. She caught it, and then let it slide to the ground.

She blinked a few times, the dazed look leaving her face for a moment. She looked at Shiori curiously...

"Shiori...why are you here? What's going on?"

Those eyes...Juri thought...not this torment again.

But, the situation wasn't appropriate to dwell on such things.

"I suppose what we should do is find the center of this twisting maze...and find out what's behind all this." A flash of the ruined garden came back to her. She hadn't realized it was ruined when she passed it, before ending up here. She had been lost in her thoughts...but who ruined the garden?

"Juri..." Shiori began as she stared at Juri for a moment, *I wonder how she feels about me, after what I've done to her in the past.*

"I was just wandering...when..." Shiori began and let the petals and the flower fall from her hand.

"The center of the maze? Why?" she asked.

Juri turned and stared down the row of hedges, as they finally disappeared in darkness. She figured they went on past that, but for how long? She took a step forward, the force drawing her in, calling her to continue through the maze. "I don't know...I don't know what's with this place...but it's something very important...and it's drawing me in."

Juri looked at Shiori, and the bewilderment on her face faded. She felt in control again, and she forced herself to stay with reality. "Whatever it is, nothing's going to happen if we just stand here...you don't have to come with me if you don't wish to..."

Juri retreated into her thoughts again, for just a moment...she kind of hoped Shiori would come...if only to have her near...even if she never would know her feelings. Juri always tried to appear strong, and in control...but she was frightened...and could use a friendly presence along.

"What do you mean nothing's going to happen?" Shiori asked, she was confused. Juri was talking so strangely and enigmatically, she didn't have the faintest clue what she was talking about. Perhaps it was something that had gone on since she had transferred from Ohtori and subsequently returned.

"Well...I might as well come with you..." Shiori said with a smile, "We can...talk..." she said slowly.

****

-The roses...Utena-sama- Utena blinked as the words rushed through her brain like icy raindrops. "Himemiya?" The word barely passed her lips, but to her throbbing head it felt as if she'd shouted them for the world to hear. "Ro-roses?"

She could see high, lush green walls move swiftly past, her cheek was laying against something soft and silky...and red. Glancing up through her lashes, Utena was heartily surprised to see Ohtori's Dean cradling her to his chest, swiftly moving them through what appeared to be (as far as appearances went that is) a maze of thick, green, leafy walls. Licking her lips, she tried to arch her back to gain the Dean's attention. "Ohtori-san."

He looked down at her in surprise, and slowed his step, but even as he did so, the high walls around them faded away, coated by a thick rising fog. He glanced up, noting the sudden appearance of small, white, Lily-shaped flagstones buried in the earth beneath his feet. The path now set before them meant only one thing. They, the two of them alone, had arrived.

But where?

Lowering Utena to the ground, Akio watched impassively as she struggled to stand. As for Utena, though the world around her spun and shifted, her one thought was of the strange voices in her head and the -memories?- images from her shattered and fevered dream locked in the -basement?- dark room. No longer able to stand, (though whether due to blood loss or the strange heat rushing through her mind, she wasn't quite sure) Utena dropped to the ground at last, and lay on her stomach as she stared at the strange place the Dean had brought her to.

It was a cottage. That was the only way to describe it. Small birds flitted around a tottering chimney which slowly puffed away. There was a quiet -humming?- in the air, a sound just below audible levels, yet heard none the less. The trees rose up above the house, menacing and leering at the birds and the small rabbit which had ventured its way across the lawn. In an odd way the cottage reminded Utena of her childhood and of -her mother?- a soft voice playfully growling words from far away. "Now Gretel, stoke the fire..."

Trying desperately to grasp the voice in her mind, Utena barely noticed through her haze as the Dean strode towards the cottage door, taking the stepping stones two at a time. He seemed to be flying to Utena, drifting across the pale green lawn like -a God?- a Pegasus or a creature from one of Miki's Grecian myths. Her thoughts whirred along dizzily. -Maybe he's going to get me some aspirin...or a Band Aid for these cuts. Some soup would be nice. Anthy makes the best soup...no, wait, Anthy makes the best curry, her soup tastes like glue. Who made that soup?-

Mouth watering at the thought of eating something, anything at all, Utena caught the faint whiff of roses. -Roses. Something important about roses. And Anthy. Did I get challenged to another duel? Where's Anthy?-

Akio was still gone. Why had he gone inside? What was he doing? Utena longed to know, but as far as things were going for her, she knew she was going to be out of commission for at least a few hours. The world was starting to sway dangerously, but as she drifted off Utena could have sworn she heard one of the duelists. -Miki? Juri? Nanami? Oh please Dios, don't let it be...-

****

Saionji wasn't doing all to well. He couldn't recall feeling this weak in a long time, perhaps ever. He stopped for a moment, leaning up against one of the hedge walls to catch his breath. There was that feeling of something pulling him towards the center, but at the moment his muscles just didn't seem to want to comply.

"Just a little rest.....I must be walking farther than I thought. All I need is a little rest."

He sunk to the ground, running his hand through the long bangs that usually fall in front of his eyes. It was hard to stay conscious for some reason. The light grew dim and Saionji couldn't tell if it was the setting sun or if something was obstructing his vision. Either way, he didn't remain conscious long enough to really find out, or care.

****

Miki looked up, and the hedges around him seemed unusually high, making him dizzy. He stumbled, and fell to the ground.

*What's with this place?* he thought, as his vision blurred a bit, and the whole world spun around him. A flash of someone's face...an old woman...ivory hair...*Please...someone...* was his last thought before the world dimmed in his eyes, and he swooned...strange images filling his mind...a rose in a glass container...evil eyes staring from the darkness. Staggering to his feet, he forced himself to move once more. "Must keep going."

****

In the distance the same dark eyes watched, but chose to leave the wounded children to their complete rescue. It had better things to do than baby-sit a bunch of sniveling toddlers with notions of resurrecting the Revolution. That included the elusive Dean. His power, and that of the Rose Bride, the Victor, and the erstwhile God Dios, were nothing compared to the fury that would soon be unleashed upon their sheltered little rose-tinted bubble. Let the seer play with her toys for a bit. They might prove interesting...for once.

Scene Four: The Rose Bride's Dilemma

When Anthy awoke, she found herself in a small, darkened hut. Trying to rise, she found herself stuck, jammed into what appeared to be a small container. Her lower extremities her somehow wet and cold, yet for some reason that seemed comforting.

Although she couldn't move her gaze, from where she was...sitting? standing? she could see a hunched figure moving about the hut. Soon the figure turned, and moved toward her.

"So, you're finally awake, huh? Well, I guess awake wouldn't be the best term, but beggars can't be choosers, now can they?" The hooded figure suddenly lifted its hood, showing strong but weathered features. They might have been beautiful once.

The woman wound a brown hand through her long, ivory tresses, and began to shake her head. "You don't realize what's going on, do you love. "Her voice was rough and low, but comforting, like the sound coarse brown bread would make if it could talk. "You never were the brightest. Especially after...well, I'll politely call it the ...split. Just take a look at yourself!"

Anthy tried to respond that she couldn't move, but no words seemed to form. Her former puzzlement was slowly taken over by a silent terror. What had happened to her?  
After a moment, the woman lifted her head up and let out a rich, grainy guffaw. She bent closer, and seemed to caress Anthy's cheek. "Oh my dear, I'm sorry. You can't look at yourself. Well, let me go get a mirror." For a few moments she hobbled around the room, rifling through various objects, many of which Anthy had never seen before.

"Ah, there it is. I don't use it much anymore, so I keep it in a corner." She moved toward Anthy with slow deliberate movements. "Now, try to stay calm when you see this. It won't help to have a breakdown." Quickly, she brought the mirror to face Anthy.

It was strange. Anthy looked in the mirror, but she couldn't see herself. Just a blood red rose in a vase. It looked as if it had seen better days. Why couldn't she see herself. She began to panic, but only in her mind, for she couldn't move, or speak or cry.

The old woman sighed. "Do I have to be obvious? Yes, YOU ARE A ROSE!!!" I found you when I sensed some disturbance in the garden, and brought you home with me. I put you in some water, but it won't last for too long."

As if sensing Anthy's worry, she turned and lowered her voice to a throaty croon. "But don't worry sweetheart. We'll find someway out of this, just you see."

Suddenly the woman seemed to become angry, and began to pace the small room. "I told your brothers to be careful. I told him..or them..or whatever they are that something like this could happen. But he/they never listens. Not now and not before. Neither of them ever listen! Both of them are so filled with pride. Even the good one. It was so much easier when I only had one to deal with!"

She found a small stool in front of Anthy and sat down, cradling her head in her hands. "You're the first. I guess that bumbling fool Saionji will be next. If you ask me, he needed a good spanking as a child." She lifted up her head and smiled a toothy grin.

"You're confused, aren't you? Well, that's understandable. I tend to confuse people. That's why your brother stuck me in here. Well, one of the reasons. Akio always loved to have total control, and I'll never give it to him. Seer, he calls me?" She shook her head in disgust. "I'm sure he made everyone forget that I exist."

Her eyes softened. "Even you. You don't know who I am, except in small, fuzzy remembrances. Poor girl with Swiss cheese for memory. Of course, it's not your fault. Never was."

She smiled, and moving her hair from her forehead, fingered the small bindi between her eyebrows. "But once, a long time ago, you and I used to be two of a kind, daughter."

Akio pushed the door open to the cottage and ducked to fit his tall figure through the door. When he straightened inside, his presence seemed to fill the room more than his actual body did. His deep, aqua eyes searched the room, resting ever so briefly on the red rose in the vase. He knew what THAT was. With a frown, he turns his gaze upon the "seer", his handsome features darkened by a frown.

"Old woman! I wish to speak with you!"

Anthy was surprised to see her brother stride through the cottage door. She wanted to shout his name when he looked in her direction, but couldn't. Flora isn't too talkative. And she had a lot of things on her mind.  
What did the woman mean when she said "daughter"? She didn't remember having a mother. It had always been her and Akio-sama. Well, and Chu-chu. And the other, but he was just a foggy memory to her.

However, standing next to Akio's tall, proud figure, Anthy could see how much they looked alike.

The woman laughed, the grainy tones almost making him wince. He never did like her, and as she walked up to him and patted his cheek, he remembered why.

"If it isn't the all-mighty Dean, Ohtori Akio. To what do I owe this unprecedented appearance?" She chuckled and rubbed the bright red silk between two fingers, then patted his arm. "You always were one for the finer points in life. Shall I make us up some tea?" As her "mother" teased Akio about his attire, Anthy wanted to giggle. Both of them wanted to be in control. She could almost see the tension crackle between them, although it was just a young man watching an old woman make tea.

Akio frowned and took a few steps towards then, then stopped as he passed the red rose. He just looks at it for a moment, no expression on his face at all, then abruptly turns towards the woman again.

"This is no time for your eccentricities, Seer. There is a girl who needs help."

The woman makes a rather rude noise in the back of her throat and continues to putter around, getting the tea ready. "Many will need help soon, and did you do anything to prevent it? No. It would serve you right if they all just faded away." As she watched, the Dean went pale, and dropped unexpected to the ground in a graceful heap.

It all went unnoticed by the rose. A quickly muttered phrase had suddenly captured Anthy's attention. Akio had said that a girl was hurt. Anthy felt a tiny tremor run through her petals and stem. Something was wrong, and it was...Utena-sama?

Sparing a glance at the crimson rose, the Seer picked up the glass and set it in the fading pool of sunlight on the windowsill. From there the rose would be able to see the front yard...all of it, including the duelist.

****

Juri realized she was only confusing Shiori, but she couldn't explain the need to get to the bottom of this. She felt better that Shiori decided to go with her, though. *Talk?* She wondered what Shiori wished to talk about...

"Right...let's go then." Juri began down the path again...hoping that this time she wouldn't feel quite as lost. That dreamy feeling refused to leave her...something felt wrong.

*True love*, Juri thought with a bit of a smirk. She sighed, and turned to Shiori. "Never mind...you don't understand."

She reached a turn in the path...which way to go? Left or right? She looked back at Shiori again. "Which way?"

"I don't know..." Shiori hummed as she pulled a leaf off one of the hedges. A shock of green surprised her from the other side of a wall to her left. "I...I think that's..." Shiori began, her mind flashed back to that handsome,yet rude, upperclassman. "...someone?"

Juri blinked, and looked around the corner. Her eyes saw the emerald hair, and the limp body.

"Saionji!"

Juri felt bad that she was almost grateful they had found him passed out. This gave her temporary relief from Shiori's questions.

She knelt by Saionji, noticing a few strewn rose petals around him...bright emerald green. She lifted one, looking at it curiously...then looking up at Shiori, she said:

"We should help him."

"That's strange..." Shiori said as she picked up a green petal between her fingers.

"Move him? Where...?" she asked curiously.

Juri looked up at Shiori, and then back at Saionji.

"Well, we can't just leave him here, can we?"

She shrugged. "Since we're trying to find the center of this maze, the least we could do is take him with us instead of leaving him here."

She started to try to lift him, under the arms...but she wasn't strong enough.

"I'll need some help, Shiori."

"But what do we do once we get there?" Shiori asked as she blinked, *You were trying to get to the center, I was just taking a walk...* she thought as she picked up Saionji's legs and lifted with as much strength as she could. They began to half carry-half drag him along with them.

*Hmph, so "sempai" isn't so tough when he's unconscious...he looks so darling.* she thought sarcastically and snickered quietly to herself.

"I'm not sure what we do when we get there," Juri said, as she lifted Saionji with her.

"But...don't you feel it?" Juri couldn't explain what was drawing her deeper and deeper into the maze. "Something's wrong...and I need to get to the middle of this maze...I don't know why."

She looked down, not satisfied with her own answer...but there was nothing she could say to make Shiori understand.

"I don't *feel* anything..." Shiori said as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Well...how much farther is it till we get there? And then what do we do when we do? drag him back out? Leave him there?"

****

The Seer glanced aimlessly about the stuffy room for a moment after the Dean slid to the floor. She couldn't quite believe all the mischief this group of mindless children could get themselves into during one measly day.

"My my my, Anthy. Your friends don't quite know what to do with themselves, do they?"

The rose, obviously couldn't say anything. Groaning with the effort it cost her, the Seer began dragging Akio over to the fireplace where she laid him out. "Two down...no wait, make that three, and Kami knows how many more to go."

She limped over to a table overflowing with spices and judiciously selected a bottle. "This should wake him up."

Waving the foul cork under Akio's nose, the Seer chuckled softly as he woke with a start. "Feeling a little light headed, hey there?" She patted him on the cheek. "I'll help your little friend outside, but you must bring her in immediately. I'm too old to pick her up. It's beginning to get dark out there and we wouldn't want to leave her out in the cold, now would we?"

With a piercing glare, Akio was gone, and the old woman could see him through the window, tenderly lifting the girl like fine china. She coughed, a raspy, brittle sound and turned to the rose. "So that's your chosen Victor, little one? A pink-haired girl?" Another dubious glance at Akio's slender charge. "I do hope you know what you're doing, daughter. No one in our entire tribe has ever, ever, depended on an outsider as you and your brother depend on that hopeless child. I just hope she brings you your heart's desire before the council brings you both to terms. Playing with human lives like they're chess pieces. You should both be ashamed."

The rose, of course, had no reply.

"Now what, old woman?"

Turning at the boy's voice, the Seer chuckled. He cradled the girl in his arms as if she were a tipsy bride and he the dedicated husband rather than the manipulating boy he was. "Oh, Akio, Akio, Akio. I do wish you wouldn't call me that. You know my name as well as you know your own. Call me Cassandra, my boy, and perhaps I'll tell you and your little friends who is doing this to all of you."

Akio scowled fiercely. "Old woman, you maybe a prophet of our people, but I still hold power over you. I gave you a home away from the persecution of the oh-so-modern world and you will help me, and mine, without any more delays!"

She nodded once, a decisive movement. With an economy of motion, she had the bed cleared off and watched with an amused eye as the girl was laid down just as delicately as she'd been carried.

"I will help you, -Himemiya- Akio, I will help you as your mother once helped your father, as the people of our tribe are called upon to always help the weak and suffering. But know you this; as your people wander in here, lost and afraid and suffering, you *MUST* help them as I shall help this child here. If you do not, I shall see you stripped of your power, what little remains. Do I make myself utterly clear?"

Narrowing his eyes, Akio stepped forward, but was interrupted by a timid tap on the door. The woman jerked her head towards it as she began unrolling a ball of gauze the mysteriously appeared in her hand. "Well, go open it. It's almost dark and the others will be arriving very soon."

Scowling for a moment more at the audacity of the crone, Akio smoothed his features into their normal icy calm mask and swung open the door. His angry storm-cloud eyes met a pair of tired but serene blue. "Dean?" Miki queried as he clicked his stopwatch. "I seem to have lost my way. I was wondering...Tenjou-san!"

He rushed into the cottage and skidded to a stop beside the old woman. "Gomen nasi! I just saw-"

Cassandra chuckled and handed him a pair of scissors. "Good thing you're here boy. My old hands aren't quite what they used to be. Would you please cut me some bandages?"

Leaving Miki to his task, she turned to the dean and smiled. "Akio, be a dear boy and fetch me some water to soak the herbs I've laid out in that glass bowl over there. Put the water to boil then stir them in. I know you're no housemaid, but by time the next hour is up, we'll have at least three more visitors that will need tending to. Perhaps four if the animals I called can direct that bubbly blond here without getting trampled."

So saying, Cassandra scooped up the vase and set it on the dresser beside the bed. The Rose Bride must be in a conniption fit over her Victor by now. Making perfectly sure (her face) the blooms were facing the bed, the seer set to work bathing Utena's wounds and sewing shut her cuts. Miki was now helping the Dean in the kitchen, which was good. He would be an unaware spy for the seer. Akio was correct, he had locked her away out here, and she was indebted to him for that. But she was powerful in her own right. Almost as powerful as the One who had taken to loitering around the campus these past weeks, waiting for a chance to strike. Cassandra knew why he'd chosen today to make his move.

Though the Dean couldn't remember it, today was the day his parents had sent two small children to a castle in the country, one far, far away from the hectic and dangerous city life. They did it so they could work with the Council in peace and not have to worry about their children underfoot when the doors of Revolution opened at last. But something had gone terribly, terribly wrong.

Cassandra had foreseen it, though none would believe her and as punishment, they'd sent her to care for the children locked away in the Forest Castle. And she had cared for them, loving them as if she'd born them of her own body. The boy had been different then, wild as he was now, but tempered by a good spirit of loving kindness that was now often absent from his features. Now it only showed up in regards to the girl, Utena. There were times Cassandra would gaze into her mirror and watch him follow the girl with his eyes as she ran and played her games.

And the girl, Anthy. She'd been sharp as a tack and twice as underfoot. There had been no lollygagging about, no indecision. She'd stood up for herself and loved ones in those days of bygone youth. But of course, that was long ago, far in the distant past. Those children had been swallowed up by the years, and by...well, thinking on it wouldn't help things at all now would it?

Sensing the storm coming, Cassandra sent out a whisper to the wind. -Search them out; the flame of the president, the jealousy of the vice-president, the longing desire of the treasurer, and the golden energy of their representative. Bring these children to me and all others wandering the maze. Hurry!-

A shiver along her spine told Cassandra her job had been taken care of. Within minutes, each of the children would find a trail of multi-colored rose petals that would show them the quickest route to the cottage. She knew once she had them all in her grasp she would probably falter, -but- for the time being, she just needed them here.

Once they were warming themselves by the fire she would drain the dark, debilitating forces from them...she would stave off the fading effect that had overtaken Anthy. After all, what did Cassandra need with a multi-colored rose bouquet in her home? She preferred Lilies instead.

Once the fading had been taken care of...who knew? She would have to send them away, Cassandra knew that much. Keeping them here would be a mistake, especially with the One sneaking in the shadows of Ohtori. All the children, including the Dean, were at their weakest and not able to combat the One at this moment. Perhaps she would send them all for help of a...different sort.

Perhaps she would send them home.

****

Juri and Shiori stumbled along as they tried to carry Saionji's body. His emerald green locks dragged the ground as they walked.

Something is there, in the center...someone...," Juri began, but suddenly a strong wind blew, high above the hedge maze, and she looked up. She saw a flash of the old woman's face, as she had before...

"Shiori, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to. But I'm going. Nothing can keep me from it now." Juri said this with strength. No matter what, she knew that she had to get to the bottom of this.

She relaxed her arms a bit, taking a breath, then hoisted Saionji's body higher again...and began trudging along the leave-strewn path again.

****

While awaiting for his little sister's answer, a weird feeling washed over the student council president. Letting his tight cling on his sister loosen up a bit, he looked around and felt this odd urge to find the center as well as a strange tight pain in his chest. Looking around, his blue eyes searched around his environment, trying to find a way to the center. He had to know what was going on, and if Nanami wasn't the one to answer, then he would have to go on without her. But, then again, even if she did answer, his strong urges would make him find the center anyhow.

He had to get the bottom of this, somehow.

"You feel it too, onii-sama?" Nanami said, surprised. "I don't know why I ran in there in the first place, and then I wanted to just get out, but now I want to find the center of the maze."

*I won't mind the animals if he's with me,* Nanami thought. *I wouldn't mind a pit of snakes...er....well yeah I would.* Nanami was not exactly a coward. She was brave enough to admit that some things scared her witless.

Letting his younger sister out of his arms, Touga stood tall, straightening his white, student council jacket neatly. Pushing a golden tassel into place with his long, slender finger, he turned away from Nanami and her question, purple eyes. Tossing his red, free hair a bit, he habitually placed his hands into the pockets of his pants and walked off a bit, towards where he was sensing to go. He still hadn't answered his younger sister's question. He was tying to figure out what was causing the weird, unexplainable feelings that came over him.

"Nanami..." he called, "let's go. We are going to find out what this is all about." After that, he kept walking on, trying to figure out everything in his head, like he always did. He just expected his younger sister to follow, and surely the golden-haired child would. She'd follow him to his death, he thought. Continuing walking, the red-haired president turned corners and walked down long hallways, knowing that Nanami was there, due to her shuffling. He didn't speak to her because he was deep into thoughts. If she did ask, he probably didn't hear, not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't.

After a while of walking...the night was settling, and he could see the day turning over into evening. He glanced behind him a couple times to see his sister. Feeling a bit bad for neglecting her, he waited for a while for her to catch up, then placed his arms around her shoulder and walked on, when he felt his feel walk over something odd. He looked to the ground and from it, came the scent of roses... He kneeled and felt around and picked a rose petal up and held it to the moon. It was green...just like the one of Saionji. He must be here!, Touga thought to himself. Following his path, he kept trudging on in the darkness, his younger, golden haired, purple-eyed sister gather near him in his arms.

****

Akio frowned as he did as the Seer bid him. He disliked doing labor of the sort, but he would if it meant Tenjou Utena would be okay. After all, she was important to the revolution. Not that he would ever admit how important she was in any other respect. Akio was as good at deceiving himself as he was the rest of Ohtori Academy.

When the herbs were done, Akio shoved the pot into Miki's hands roughly, his face a mask of calm as he did so, though his insides were seething. "Go, take this to the woman." He shoved Miki out the door before the younger boy could even think of complaining, then turned and looked out one of the small cabin windows. How in the world did THIS happen? This was HIS world; he was suppose to control everything and everyone. All this was ruining against his carefully laid plans. He would have to be sure none of the others remembered this later, of course.....it wouldn't do for them to see him in anything but a position of control.

For a brief moment, Akio leaned upon the quaint wood countertop, letting the pain he was feeling flash across his dark features for an instant. He was hurting just as much as Anthy was but unlike her, he still had the strength to hold it off, most of the time. Before anyone can see him though, he straightened and smoothed his features into their usual emotionless mask. The sooner this was resolved, the sooner things would be back to normal.

He walked back into the room to see how the Seer was doing with Utena, but something stopped him in his tracks. He wasn't sure if he was the only one who could see the faint apparition sitting on the end of the bed, but he didn't care. One word hissed out from between his tightly clenched teeth. One word that caused mixed reactions to the occupants of the room.

"Dios."

The ghostly apparition looked up at Akio briefly, then back down at the pink-haired girl lying on the bed. He could never physically leave the castle, though if he was so inclined, his spirit would roam, trying to help like he used to. Who knew WHY he had showed up now. Possibly because he too was suffering from the pains that were about to strike everyone down, perhaps to keep an eye on Anthy and Utena, or perhaps just to annoy Akio himself. Akio didn't care why, really, he just didn't wish to have this constant reminder HERE.As if everything else wasn't bad enough. But before he could say any more, Miki looked over from the window, clearing his throat slightly.

"Pardon me, Rijichou, but I believe the others are arriving. And I think Saionji-senpai is in serious trouble."

****

"...serious trouble..."

The words washed over Utena like the incoming tide. She could feel things...odd things...in the back of her mind, like a scratchy sweater. It was hot and uncomfortable and tight, but to Utena, it was better than the cold reality she knew awaited her the moment she allowed herself to fully awaken. Her mind teased and tormented her, flashing random images against the backdrop of her thoughts.

(Wakaba screaming about being special...)

(Shiori pointing a sword that resembled Juri's straight at Utena...)

(Twsabuki darting forward, Nanami's weapon's clenched tightly in his hands, almost catching Utena unawares...)

(A man...with pink hair and glasses, calmly telling her they were alike...Utena saw her hand reach out and strike him with telling force...her fist ground into the floor by his face...she was righteously furious, with good reason to be.)

(Kozue...that slap-happy friend of Nanami's with the attitude and crush on Touga, Keiko...Kanae...)

The images faded, receding into the mists of Utena's mind. Then... "Hush little baby don't you cry..." a sweet contralto, humming when the singer couldn't quite remember the words, washing through Utena's senses like the soft patter of rain on a window outside.

"Don't worry, my sweet Utena. Momma will make sure all those bad germs go away..." a cold wet cloth pressed against her scalding forehead and Utena could feel the tickle in her throat as she fought with a child's valiance against coughing. The rumble in her chest _hurt_ and she could hear the worry in -her mother's?- the woman's tone as she spoke with -her father?- someone on the phone.

"She's getting worse (a pause here as her voice dropped) I know...but can't we take her to see that doctor? The one in the city? My sister lives there, we can stay with her for a few days, Utena won't be a bother. (another pause)You don't have to go, dear. I can take care of it..."

The -memory?- dream faded away, as the urgent sound of movement caught Utena's attention. Grudgingly, she forced herself to fight her way to the waking world. The first site to meet her eyes was an absolutely breathtaking specimen of crimson rose settled in a vase by her bed. Another was the fact that voices were rising in protest and confusion around her. Groaning at the various and multitude of aches and pains that rippled through her body, Utena rolled to her side and watched as Miki and Akio hurriedly opened the front door of...where was she?

Blinking, Utena caught a flash of green (or was it orange?) and a matching swish of purple and teal as the group gathering near the door was struggling with something. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed, Utena forced herself to stand, as the walls around her spun and danced, (just to annoy her, she was certain). As she fought to sustain her balance, she noticed for the first time the -figure?- at the foot of her bed. A -ghost?- wavering apparition of a handsome young man in a dueling uniform with silvery-white hair and dark creamy skin. He watched her with a worried air that would have been laughable in any other context but the one they were currently in. But before she could do anything more than mouth the words, -what in the hell?!- before her eyes, he vanished.  
The disappearance of the -ghost?- brought sweet recollections of a soft rose scent to Utena's mind. It reminded her of Anthy and Akio in a way, like a brush with a perfumed mist. At the thought of the Dean, Utena's head slowly turned to observe the clutter near the doorway. Under normal circumstances, Tenjou Utena would have been up in a flash, rushing to help Akio and Miki with their burden. But for some reason, she chose to turn back to her bed and stare at the rose by her bedside instead. It...  
The world faded around her once more as Utena passed out from overexertion and the sudden understanding that the rose, despite its mundane appearance, was not ordinary. Unless someone had watered it a moment ago while Utena wasn't looking, there was definitely something unusual about the plant. The rose was dripping water, drop by drop, into the vase and to Tenjou Utena's fever ridden brain, it appeared as if the rose...were crying.

Juri handed her burden over to Miki and Akio, gladly. She tried to catch her breath, with her hands on her knees, and her head down. She looked up, and around the room inside. She was surprised to see Utena passed out on a bed...she wondered if she was alright. The Dean was here, and Miki...and who was that puttering in the kitchen back there?

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She wasn't feeling quite right...she'd been going through a few dizzy spells, as she and Shiori had tried to bring Saionji here. She just didn't feel quite herself...

****

Shiori peered over Juri as she bent over to catch her breath, what on god's name was going on in here?

"Umm...Juri..." Shiori said, pulling Juri back outside the cottage. "Let's not go in there. You look sick and that place looks a bit weird." she said as she tried to lead Juri back into the maze.

Juri stumbled as Shiori tried to lead her away in to that twisting, dream-like maze. She honestly didn't want to go back there...the cottage seemed cozy enough compared to that maze.

The Seer glanced up as Shiori began tugging Juri away. -Now this absolutely won't do at all. What in heaven's name does that child think she's doing?-

Quickly striding over to Shiori, the Seer circumvented the struggling duelists without a graceful twist and stood in front of the lavender haired girl. Shiori backed up a step, truly appalled at the ugly old woman. Chuckling to herself, Cassandra pulled from the folds of her dress something flat and shiny.

"There is such a thing as free will, my dear girl," she crooned with a mischievous look on her face. "But be warned, if you lead your...friend...out into the night as she grows even more ill, you will regret it. Eventually, she'll wither up and die...and so will you one day without the shining trust of her devotion. Take a look."  
So saying, she held out the mirror to Shiori, who took it after a moment's battle in her dark eyes. She glanced in the mirror and screamed in shock... then threw the mirror to the ground. For her part, Juri simply sat on the steps in front of the cottage, and watched as the seer held something up to Shiori. Then that scream pierced her ears, and she stood.

"What ARE you?!" Shiori was demanding, "What are you talking about withering away? Did you do something to Juri?"

"What are you doing?" Juri demanded, calmly, but with conviction. "Shiori! What's wrong?" There was no answer, instead a mild staring contest between the old hag and her friend ensued. *Please, someone...* Juri thought. *Make some sense of this nightmare.*

****

Akio wasn't happy. Not one bit. As he and Miki settled the unconscious Saionji into a chair near the bed, Akio checked the unconscious boy's pulse; it was not good. Not good at all. He straightened and spun around so abruptly he almost knocked over the blue-haired boy next to him. Saionji had been out for some time. He was already starting to wilt badly. And of course, Miki-kun would be next. He didn't really feel sorrow over their apparent fate, just anger that things were falling out of place.

"OLD WOMAN!" Akio's aqua eyes turned upon the Seer. His voice was so loud in the small space that everyone fell silent. "You will help this boy, and you will help him NOW." The Rijichou turned his seething glare upon Shiori, eyeing her with contempt. "And there will be no more dramatics over leaving. She will remain here until she has been healed."

And with that, he turned and stalked out of the cabin into the quickly darkening evening. It would be full night soon, and the other two were STILL not here. He needed to hurry this along so that the pain would stop....and so that Utena-san would not fade away like the rest were doing. With the sureness of someone who knows exactly where he is going, he made his way through the maze to where Touga and Nanami have seemed to stopped. They needed to get the center. And NOW.

As he stepped around the corner of the maze where the two were, his tall, dark figure was visible only in silhouette. His eyes glimmered a little in the dull light and he motioned for the two to follow him.

"Come. And hurry!"

***

Touga looked up, and he saw Akio, his...friend. Not sure of what was going on, he was glad to have seen him and nodded, taking his younger sister with him, quickly following the Lavender haired man.

Scene Five: Explanations in the Cottage

The pain was almost all she could feel at the moment. Saionji..Utena..even Akio, they all hurt so much. And it was killing her. Not that she cared about dying. In a way it would be...freeing, except for...

Anthy looked down again at her victor. Oh Utena-sama! She was hurt, and Anthy could do nothing but shed crystalline tears. They dripped slowly from her petals onto Utena's unconscious form.

Working her way through the pain, Anthy remembered that she must stay alive. For the others, and Utena. For if she passed, the rest would soon follow, and that could not happen.

Suddenly, there was noise at what she supposed was the door. It was the voice of Juri, saying that Saionji had fallen. As they dragged him to the bed, Anthy felt another wash of pain flow over her. He was going quickly. Soon it would be too late. But somehow she was not worried for him. The seer had convinced her that they would be alright. Of course, she hadn't said anything about her...

A slight movement in Saionji's pants pocket quickly drew Anthy out of her dark reverie. The pocket...squirmed, and she heard a faint, muffled noise inside. The noise grew louder as what-ever-it-was crawled to the top of the pocket.

"Chu-Chu!, Chu-Chu!!" If Anthy could have, she would have grinned as Chu-Chu proudly jumped out of Saionji's pocket. He must have crawled in there while Saionji was passed out, and was now quite proud of his clever act. Things seemed a little bit better now that he was here.

Chu-chu glanced around the room, and spotting Utena, scampered over to her. For a few moments he tried to play, then grew worried when there was no response. He started to curl up in a ball next to her, until he looked in Anthy's direction.

He blinked...He blinked...and then "CHU-CHU" He began to squeal loud enough to wake dead duelists.

The rest of the room turned at the sudden outburst. Miki tried to comfort the creature, and patted him on the head, but merely received a bite for his efforts.

No..Chu-Chu...If Anthy didn't quiet him now, then surely Akio would. And she feared what he would do. But how?

Gazing upon her steadfast little friend, Anthy concentrated, begging the powers-that-be to give her strength to do something. And suddenly...she was standing. Startled, she looked down at her hands, marveling at their transparency.

Passing her hand through her vase, Anthy realized that she could move and speak, but she was not really there. The wind would blow her away. And the effort was draining.

Gazing down at Chu-chu, she kneeled till she was nose to nose with him, crooning softly. "I'm okay, it's alright, I'll be fine. But you must protect Utena-sama while I'm this way, alright little one?" Chu-chu brandished a somehow newly acquired sword, and began to walk circuits around his charge.

Turning, Anthy noticed that Touga, Nanami, and her brother had joined the group again. They were all so busy fumbling about the room, they had not noticed her yet.

"Excuse me. But I think we must quickly do what is needed before I lose my strength."

Turning as one, they stared. Most of them looked in puzzlement. Akio's jaw almost dropped, but he soon gained control of himself. And strangely to her delight, the Seer smiled.

"Well child, I didn't think you had it in you anymore." She turned to the others "The rose bride is right, we must begin now. Saionji is about to go."

Raising an eyebrow at the assembled members of Ohtori's finest, Cassandra began to work quickly. Waving the cork from earlier under Saionji's nose, she smiled as he awoke and then turned to the others. One by one, they each received a refreshing dose of horrid stench to help them come to completely. Satisfied that no more fainting spells were imminent, the old crone began drawing a pentacle on the oak floor of the cottage. The chalk was small and brittle, twice she had to pull another piece from her apron to continue the circle.

As she worked, she noticed the ghostly Anthy brush away some hair along Utena's forehead. Then, as if by a whiff of smoke, she vanished. Not for good, Cassandra knew that much, but just long enough to be gathered into the protective embrace of the rose.

Finally, Cassandra surveyed her handiwork. A large (wobbly but impressive) pentacle was set out on her floor. Smiling a small smile to herself, Cassandra reached forward and grabbed Juri's arm. "Come with me dear."

For a moment it was as if the girl would protest, but then she seemed to deem it allowable to proceed. Cassandra indicated the girl sit cross-legged at the head of the pentacle, at the uppermost star. Silently, she complied. Miki was then settled to her left, then Touga to his left with Nanami at the other foot of the star. Saionji finished off the pentacle, sitting to Nanami's right.

The lavender-haired child looked for a moment as if she'd step forward, but Cassandra knew that -Shiori? Was that her name?- would sit still if it meant her friend was going to remain. And Juri was most certainly going nowhere.

Akio moved slowly to the bed, and tenderly lay Utena's head in his lap as he watched with narrowed eyes the spell that was being cast. Cassandra mumbled in the language of their homeland, she called upon the elements, the watchtowers, and the Watchers. Not all of them were like the one outside, full of bitterness and greed. Some of them would be pleased to help, she was certain.

Satisfied that her will would be strong, Cassandra turned to the few remaining guests as a slow mist began to build around her sitting duelists. "They are being healed. The full effects of the fading will not be removed completely, of course, but they will be staved off for about a week. You have that long to find a complete cure."

"Or what?" whispered a groggy Utena as she slowly lifted herself off the Dean's (comfortable) lap. She had regained her senses just in time to watch Saionji settle down in his spot. "Or what? What will happen if we don't find a cure? A cure for what?"

Cassandra raised her eyebrows at the child. The potion she'd administered earlier should have rendered the girl unconscious by now. There'd been enough sedatives in it to knock out an elephant. She spared a look at Nanami, now begining to glow faintly purple along with the other duelists. Perhaps two or three if the case called for it.

"Your friends will die," she said simply. "Their souls will fade away, like roses removed too soon from their bush. And you will have no worries about dueling to save your friends' honors or promises. They will all just be...gone."

"What I am doing right now," she continued, "is drawing the power of the rose from their systems. The power granted to them when they became Student Council members. Now even if they wanted to participate in the duels, the Forest would not let them enter, even with their Rose Seal on their finger and intact. They are as good as banished from Ohtori until their cure is discovered."

The duelists were still glowing, and in the corner of Utena's eye, she noticed Nanami's hand sneak out and grasp Touga's. Likewise, Juri seemed to be reaching out her fingers to Miki's upturned palm? Utena's mind whirled. -Juri? Holding hands...with Miki?! Something's up.- Shiori had noticed also, and, despite the Seer's thoughts of earlier, was preparing to bolt.

Akio, was surprisingly silent, but his body beside Utena had lost some of the tenseness. He seemed to be calmer now, more in control. As if in a dream, Utena watched as he turned to her, and brushed one finger down the tip of her nose. -Na...Nani?! What's going on here?-

The Seer chuckled. "The pain is receding for all of them, child. As they join their hands, their pain, and the Dean's, is sucked into the pentacle. But it is only a container, much like the rose you see is only a container for your friend Anthy's soul."

Sparing a glance at the vase, Utena expected to feel more outrage at the situation, but she found herself calmly accepting all the unusual facts thrown at her head. "Let me see if I have this correctly," she whispered. "Anthy is a rose, Akio-san was in pain, as were the Student Council. They can no longer duel, or bother me again, until they have a cure. What's the disease?"

Akio chuckled wanly. "No disease."

The seer nodded. "He's right. The Rose Garden was destroyed today, Utena. While you were locked away." She nodded, accepting one more odd fact, and Cassandra continued. "When each student comes to Ohtori, a small piece of them is locked away into a rose. It's a safety precaution in case of debilitating injury." Utena marveled a moment at that -truly strange- logic and did not interrupt. "Such as it is, the Rose Garden is tended by the Rose Bride, thus every student at Ohtori flourishes. They are all, for the most part, healthy and fairly content. Well, almost all. There are a few malcontents, every rose bush has its thorns, but you've met most of them already."

"I have?" Utena wondered. Her dream... -Wakaba, Konzue, Tswabuki-

"But the main idea is that the souls of the school's leaders, their elite, the Student Council, must always be taken special care of. They must always be as healthy as possible in order to lead and duel. Thus, their entire soul was locked away inside a rose the moment they slipped on their signet rings. As is yours."

Utena glanced around, confused. "But I didn't feel any pain."

Cassandra chuckled. "Of course you wouldn't. Your rose doesn't grow in the Rose Garden, thus it wasn't harmed. Yours grows...somewhere else entirely."

Utena looked once more on the Student Council. She'd always known they were different, special in some almost alien way. But this?! It was almost too much to handle. "And Himemiya?"

Cassandra blinked at the rose, once more crying. "She is their keeper. She failed. She is trapped by her own helplessness."

Utena withdrew with a cry and stared at the rose.

"You can help, Utena," Cassandra crooned. "But you and the Dean here must gather the Council the moment they awaken from their healing trance and flee Ohtori. I shall protect Anthy, with my life if necessary." -And it might be necessary- she thought dryly. "The one who locked you away will stop at nothing to control Ohtori and hold the souls of over two thousand students tightly."

"What can we do?" she whispered brokenly, watching the faint healing glow surrounding the Student Council. Was that her imagination, or was it beginning to dim?

Cassandra smiled at the apparent honor within the child. She spared a glance at the rose and sent a quick mental congratulations to the girl. -You've chosen a fine Victor Anthy. Unlike Saionji, this one's heart is strong and unconfused.-

The spell was wearing down, she noted. The Duelists would be reliving the last moments of conversation in their heads and would now know everything that was said while they were walking the planes of healing. Though something told Cassandra she needed to hurry and finish the explanation before the Council exploded into an argument or the girl Shiori bolted. None of them would be at all pleased to discover they would have to leave their lives behind immediately or else never duel (or live) again.

She licked her lips and returned to the sardonic gaze of the Dean and the flawless purity of the Victor.

"You must leave here," she continued, "and travel twelve hours due east. There you will find a small castle and a small village that goes by the name Valkira nearby. The castle will have rooms open, more than enough for the Council, you and the Dean. But I warn you, you must bring some others with you on your trip."

Akio, listening this entire time, tightened his lips at her words. He knew where she wanted to send them, and though he didn't like it one bit, he knew Utena would be thrilled to finally see his and Anthy's homeland.

"Who do we have to bring with us? And why? Aren't we enough?"

Cassandra glanced at Shiori. "The malcontents. If left here, they will be easy prey for the One who locked you away. He will use their power against you. Don't worry about gathering them, they will come on their own, drawn by my spell." She gazed out her window. "Even now, they pack their bags, and independent of one another, are buying tickets on buses and trains and airplanes. They shall meet you there in a day. Shiori will also go with you on your trip." She flashed a dangerous smile and brought out the mirror from the folds of her gown again. "Won't you dear?"

The girl just stared in dread at the mirror and plopped right back down in the seat she'd just risen from.

There was a yawn, and Juri was the first of the Duelists to stand. "Well then." She glanced at Shiori, and tightened her lips. "Do we get to pack or must we go on this wild goose chase naked?"

Cassandra admired the girl's spunk. "Yes. All of you go...now. Leave this school in no more than an hour. When you arrive at the castle tell them Cassandra sent you and you shall be introduced to the person who will best be able to help you." She grinned wryly. "Make sure you pack some ball gowns and tuxedo's too. This is high class and your uniforms simply will not do."

Silently, without understanding quite why they were doing so without argument or at least protest, they began to rise and leave. One by one, they began to file out of the cottage, their faces still drawn from pain, but now, it was bearable. Akio led, his hand lightly grasping Utena's with Chuchu sitting warily on her shoulder. Touga followed his teeth bred slightly at the sight of the Dean and the Victor with Nanami, as usual, plastered to his side. Miki and Saionji both bowed to Cassandra as they left, leaving Shiori to follow. As Juri was the last one to leave, Cassandra caught her wrist and looked deep into her eyes. "I know you don't believe in miracles, I know you don't believe in many things, including magic or true unfettered love. But know this... that girl you're with shall betray you before the week is out. She'll sell you out, in order to join with the One I Can Not Mention. Be wary of her and tell the others to pack their weapons. You will need them in the battles ahead."

Juri yanked her arm away and coolly exited the cottage. Cassandra chuckled to herself and strode over to the window to watch them fade into the night. The malcontents were already on their way. Most likely they'd arrive at the castle before the student Council. Akio might drive like a demon, and surely Touga would abscond with his parent's car, but of the others? How would they arrive?

She looked down at herself and chuckled as she addressed the wraith of Anthy, once more wavering near the rose. She knew how they would arrive at least. "Well, dear. I didn't stretch too many truths, now did I?"

The girl had no answer, as Cassandra thought she would. Pulling out a measure of dust from a small jar, she sprinkled it over the rose and herself, crystallizing the rose and thus giving Anthy more substance, and changing Cassandra's appearance from a haggard wrinkled old crone...to that of an exquisitely beautiful woman who could have easily passed for Akio's older sister.

"Not all secrets need to be told, hmmm, dear? You and Akio aren't the only ones with the power to stop the age's flow upon your bodies. Now then." She patted around her dress, found the zipper, and then slipped out of it, revealing a much simpler sheath dress beneath. "I think we need to go watch out for them, don't you Daughter of the Council? And you can't visit Utena in her dreams in order to help with their search if you're not within radius."

So saying, she strolled into the back bedroom and returned with a suitcase in one hand and a hat for the now crystallized rose in the other. Setting Anthy up there would give the girl a bird's eye view when she returned to the rose for rest.

And watching her putter insanely about, preparing for their trip to Kami-knew-where, Anthy's apparition was certain for the first time in her life of one thing; that things around Ohtori were definitely never what they seemed.

Act II: The Clan Himemiya, coming soon!


	2. The Ancient Clan Himemiya

The Sword and the Rose

A Role Playing Game Log, fic style, brought to you by the crazy people at Rose of the Noble Castle  
Visit us at http://www.delphi.com/revolutionutena/ !

Written by Rachelly, Katie, Cat Who, Saren, Jessie, Janelle, Ty-chan, Nick, Kevin, Janey, angelicangel, and many others who are no longer with the game (sniffle)  
Act II log by Cat Who for FF.net

Editor's notes: Second act log actually by me ^_^ This gets stranger and stranger. As for what has gone before: The council found themselves drawn to the center of a maze on the Ohtori campus, where they met an old woman who called Anshii her "daughter." The Council and the Malcontents have now been shoved off the campus by her, and told to travel to the homeland of the Himemiya clan...or else they will die. Spoilers for most of the series, etc etc.

Also, you may notice variances in spelling, writing style, and in rare cases where I missed it, tense. Please keep in mind as you read this that about a dozen people wrote it all at once so it's going to seem diverse in places. I've tried to edit the tense to keep it all in past tense (shudder) but even I miss that occasionally. Enjoy!

* * *

Act II: The Ancient Clan Himemiya

Scene I: Starting out on a Journey

Saionji found himself in his dorm without ever really realizing how he got there in the first place. The events of the past few hours were a confusing, yet insistant, blur and the only thing he really knew was that he had to pack and go somewhere. But where? He paused for a moment in the process of grabing his suitcase and frowned, trying to think this out. But thinking just wasn't going to happen tonight. He sighed and packed up what he would need, then thought about the Seer's last words.

"A suit? I don't HAVE a damn suit....." 

But to his surprise, when he looked in the closet there WAS one. For a moment, all the green-haired youth could do was stare, then he shruged and grabbed that as well. Like the night hadn't been strange enough, this was just another little -quirk- to deal with. As he lifted the now-full suitcase off the bed and walked for the door, he paused for a moment in front of the dresser. His good sword he kept on a special case on top of it. His hand lifted and lingered for a moment above it, then before he could think twice, he grabbed it up and strode out of his room. Who knew when you'd need the ability to protect yourself? 

****

At the other end of campus, Akio escorted Utena back to the tower, always keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, though it didn't appear that he was looking anywhere but straight ahead. He was quiet for the whole trek, his face half-hidden in the shadows. He seemed deeply preocupied with the whole ordeal and Utena started to open her mouth, prepared to say something to him. Something stopped her, though. On the other side of Akio, just barely visible in the faint moonlight,was the same apparition she saw sitting at the end of her bed earlier. Even in the dark, there was a slight resemblance between the long-haired Rijichou and this sad ghostly figure. Before Utena could get her wits around to ask Akio about this, the pair were at the door to the tower. Akio looked at Utena for a moment, then rests his hand lightly on her cheek. 

"Get packed. We leave as soon as possible." 

And without another word, he walked ahead of her and disappeared into the darkness of the unlit building. Utena considered going after him for a moment, but decided against it and went to pack. There would be time for questions later.

****

Sulking in her room, Wakaba felt pretty bored... After having the one guy she loved in her room for a while... and now having him gone, made things seem to quiet. Shaking her onion shaped head, the girl who was Utena's best friend grabbed her duffle bag and started to stuff her clothes in it. 

Wait...what was she doing?...she looked around the empty room... then slowly, her eyes ran over the spot where the green haired man laid himself to sleep. Sighing aloud, she returned to her packing and stuffed her clothes in the duffel bag. Time to get out of here.

Looking into the almost empty closet, she saw a beautiful, wonderous gown that she had never worn...wanting to feel pretty and such for some reason, she pulled it off the hanger and shoved it into the duffle bag as well. Maybe she'd find some nice event to go to, so that she could wear her elaborate gown. Who knew?

Zipping the darn bag closed, she took off her school uniform and pulled on some jean shorts and a plain T-shirt, and laid her uniform on her bed. It would be a long while before she would come back... at that, she grabbed her purse and duffle bag and left the dorm. 

Walking to the station, she saw some unfamiliar name on the destination board. Chosing that as her new start, she purchased a ticket... No sooner did she purchase a ticket.....she was on her way to a new place...for a new life.

****

Upon leaving the odd cottage in the maze, the Flame haired god foound himself sitting on the bed of his parent's house. Looking around, he remembered what the old, haggard lady had said earlier. Shaking his head, he walked about his room and slipped out of his school clothes and put on something more comfortable for the drive there. Lazily looking about, he saw his "Wizard of Oz" t-shirt and pulled it on over his head.... then finding some jeans, he pulled them on. Much better.

Wondering vaguely what Nanami was doing, the seitoukaicho walked into his room, but couldn't find his sweet sister anywhere. Dazed, he walked back and grabbed a large suit case as well. Remembering the old lady's extensive list of what to bring, the student council president looked into his huge walk-in closet and pulled out his best suits, including a black council uniform. Find many comfortable clothes as well as nice, dressy outfits, Touga neatly packed everything away. Done with his packing, he sat on his neatly sheeted bed and laid back a bit, remembering how Utena's slender fingers were clutched around Akio's. Not wanting to remember that, he opened his eyes and sat up, waiting for Nanami to finish packing. 

Looking around, he found the keys to his convertable car and grabbed them, along with his wallet. He didn't know why he needed it, but he felt safe with it on him... Shaking his head, he went to his car and waited for his younger sister to come out.

****

Juri had given a curious look to Shiori as she left the old woman's cottage. The woman's words bothered her. That Shiori would turn on her... 

Who did that woman think she was, anyway? How the hell would she know anything about Shiori? Without much thought, Juri dismissed the woman's comments about Shiori as being the ridiculous rantings of an old woman. 

Back in her dorm room, she gathered her things, not exactly realizing why she was going. Except that it might be a bit interesting. Who knew? The pain in her was hardly noticeable, and so perhaps the earlier pain had been forgotten. 

She packed some nice dresses and clothes. In particular, she packed a beautiful satin green dress she had recently gotten...done by a famous designer, of course. It was a rather simple dress, form fitting, and elegant. It reached her ankles, and had a lovely little slit on one side. If anything, this little trek would give her the opportunity to wear the new dress. 

But the woman's words still haunted her in the back of her mind...

****

Shiori returned to her room as Juri went off to pack. *This is so stupid.* she thought angrily as she threw random things into a bag. But she had to do whatever it is that woman wanted. The horror she saw in the mirror...that ugly, beastly, scarred, old-woman...it was haunting to her. 

****

Anthy was startled as the Seer...Cassandra...stuck her into her hat like a feather. It was a strange feeling to be sitting on top of someones head, but strange things always happened at the Academy. "Well, I can get clothes there," The seer's voice spoke below her, "And you obviously don't need to pack anything, except maybe fertilizer and water." 

Anthy failed to see the humor in the comment. 

"We need to beat them to the castle. We'll have more control over the situation if we're there first. And I don't trust you brother alone one whit." Anthy understood Cassandra's worries, but was greatly confused. How were they going to get there? 

Reading her thoughts, the Seer responded. "Oh, don't worry about how we'll get there. I have my ways. And I know the shortcuts they don't. Not even Akio." And with that, she walked out of her cottage for the first time in many years, the Rose Bride a jaunty decoration in her cap. 

They walked behind the cottage, and onto a small pathway. Within minutes they came to a small, covered nook in the hedge maze. Laughing to herself, Cassandra removed the tarp from the alcove, revealing a shiny new Harley Davidson. "Surprised, are you? Well, just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm outdated."she said as she lifted her dress around her thighs to straddle the motorcycle."And don't worry about falling off, you won't. Just enjoy the ride." 

Suddenly, they took off through the bush, the Seer laughing joyfully. If Anthy could've screamed, she would've.

****

Utena stared glumly at her empty room as Chuchu rushed beneath the bed and pulled out a tiny suitcase, which he hurridly began packing with bannanas, spare earrings, a tiny nurses costume, a miniscule kendo outfit (complete with green wig) and a perfectly pressed minature suit. 

Sighing, she pulled out her duffel bag and followed his lead. A pair of jeans here, a tank top with red stripes there, her...(blush) tiny lacy black bikini. She knew she shouldn't have let Wakaba convince her to buy that thing. It looked more like lingerie than a bathing suit. The last thing she needed was Touga or any of the other boys to get the...wrong impression. Speaking of the Council president, where was that dress he bought her for that dance? It was the only 'nice' dress she had. Ruffling through her closet, Utena saw it at the back...next to something short and black. A frown wrinkling her forehead, she reached back...and pulled out a sparkly little black number. -Now how in the world did that get there?- she thought numbly. It would be tight, and she could tell by the way it was hanging that it would blatently display all of Utena's...assets to the world. The bodice twinkled at her with spagetti straps she just knew that would be constantly slipping down, and a flaring chigon skirt, once on Utena's legs, would probably end -way- above her knees. She blushed, but taking one look at the demure pink dress and the sexy black one, she hurridly shoved the black one in her bag. -No reason to feel guilty...it's just a dress.- she reasoned with herself. -And who cares who looks at you? It's not like the Dean or Touga...I mean the Student Council President would even look twice.- 

Utena, though she knew she was attractive, didn't think on it much. Those few times she did, she knew her girl-next-door appeal fell very short of Juri's cool perfection, or Anthy's exotic beauty. Even Nanami, taking her attitude out of consideration of course, had a classy coolness to her that Utena admired. It was, refreshing, to think she might be the one noted for her feminine beauty for once instead of the blatant tomboy she showed to the world. Zipping up her duffel, she spared one last glance around the room, as if memorizing it for the days to come. Picking up Chuchu, she smiled softly. "Don't worry, Chuchu. We'll get her back. I promise." 

There was a light tap at the door, and she opened it to find Akio standing there with Tsuwabuki and Kanae. All three of them were carrying bags. "Ready to go?" 

Blinking at the unexpected new arrivals, Utena nodded. As they headed for the car, Akio whispered in her ear, "They just showed up at my door and asked if I'd mind taking them with us on this impromptu vacation. Apparently Kanea needs a rest from school matters, and the boy wants to follow Nanami. She and Touga don't have any more room in their car. This should be an interesting trip." 

Blushing at the way his voice danced along her nerves Utena suppressed a sharp shudder at his hot breath along her neck. An interesting trip indeed.

****

Now back is his room ,Miki stood in its center and glanced around. His cerulean blue eyes narrowed slightly as they stopped to rest on the closet doors.. He needed to pack, and quickly, as the seer hadn't given them much time. Going over to the doors, he began impatiently looking through the clothes, showinv Kozeu's stuff out of the way, selecting his one suit, a few casual outfits, and an extra uniform. Draping the pile of clothes over his arm, he set them on the bed and tugged out his suitcase.. After packing everything neatly away, he glanced about the room one more time, pausing with a trace on wistfulness on his music. There wasn't anything else he needed; he would have no where to play his music where they were going. Still, he picked it up and slipped in before shutting the suitcase. He then grabbed then suitcase and hurried down the stairs and out the door.

He almost ran into a tall young man, with familiar emerald hair. 

"Pardon me, Saionji-senpai, I didn't see you." 

His blue eyes ran over Saionji thoughtfully, noting the suitcase..*Well, I still need a ride..*

****

Wondering where his little sister went, Touga turned off his ignition to his car and stepped out of his car. Girls take so long to pack... Touga thought. Shaking his head he headed for the school to check if Nanami was there... Walking down long halls, he stepped quickly, his long, red hair flowing behind him freely. At the corner, Touga over heard Miki's voice asking for a ride.... to... Saionji! (Who only had a motorcycle...)

Quickly turning the corner, he saw Miki's twin sister Kozue and smiled at her. "Touga sempai!" she cried as she hailed her arms around after dropping the suitcase beside her. His lips turned into a soft smile and looked at her. 

"Can you give me a ride....?" she asked... 

Touga looked over at Miki and Saionji and looked back at Kozue... "Sure," he shrugged as he turned to Miki..."Would you like a ride as well?" 

"In any case, I need to find Nanami first." he said and walked off. "Find Nanami and meet me at the driveway of my house." 

****

Nanami had fluttered around her room. "Formal....formal...oh formal...." she couldn't decide what she wanted to wear. White, for purity? No, onii-sama would laugh at that. Yellow, to make her eyes more purple? Or lavender, to make her hair more golden? She flipped past gown after gown after gown. 

"Ohhhh...men have it SO easy. Just put on a tux and they're set to go." 

Tux...black? She continued flipping through dresses for nearly an hour, tossing other garments out left and right. She found a black silk dress with a tight lacy bodice...no, too gothic. There was a taffeta one with golden stripes....no, she'd look like a bumble bee. Everytime her parents had a social function she found a new gown in her room, bought by a maid and designed to make her look like whatever her parents wanted that night. She felt sorry for herself for a moment. She and Touga were kept like china dolls, dusted off the shelf when their parents wanted to show them off and returned to school when they were done. 

Finally she found one she wanted to wear. It was black lace over purple velvet, with a purple velvet bodice. It was tasteful and dramatic. She tossed her shoes and some underthings and a few pairs of jeans and shirts into a small, crisp suitcase, and carefully placed the gown into a travel bag. She then saw her jewelry box, open on her dresser. The new necklace would look beautiful with this dress....Nanami, one showy little thing, grabbed it and placed it reverantly with the gown. 

She then heard a knock on her door.

****

Touga knocked at Nanami's door, wondering if she was finally packing. Opening it, he found her flinging in a last necessity. Smiling at his sister, Touga walked over and lifted the bag. "Let's go, little one." He said as he walked to the door. Being then gentlemen he was, he waited for his younger sister to step through the door before leaving after her. "By the way, Miki and Kozue may be riding with us..." he said.

****

Juri finished packing, and locked her dorm room behind her. She went to her car, and loaded her suitcase inside it. 

She stepped into the passenger side of the sensible, green luxury car, and shut the door. She started the car, and flipped on some classical music. Then, she slowly made her way to an exit from the campus. 

****

Saionji looked down at the blue-haired boy next to him and shruged. He wasn't sure he -wanted- anyone to go with him, but he supposed he didn't mind the genius so much as -others.- And speaking of others, Touga walked out and offered Miki a ride in his car. Saionji had nothing to say to that, but he threw the suitcase and sword in the sidecar of his motorcycle. 

"Get a ride from Kiryuu-san. You'll probablly be more comfortable in a car anyway." Still not acctually looking at the red-haired seitokachou, he jumped on his bike and shoved the helmet on his head. Without another word, he reves up the engine and squeels out onto the road leading off-campus. All he wanted to do was get this whole damn thing over with. 

****

Nothing much bemused Akio. Neither did the fact that Tsuwabuki had shown up at his door, stammering as he pleeded the rijichou for a ride to follow Nanami. Never mind how the boy knew, Akio could thank the Seer for that. But when Kanae approached him, saying she wished to come along as well, the violet-haired Dean had felt the first twinges of apprehension and confusion. Kanae? She served no purpose in this, or so he had thought. 

Much to Utena's surprise, Akio escorted her into the back seat next to Tsuwabuki. Was it her imagination, or had the Dean suddenly turned cold towards her? No, not really. He was just more......reserved than he had been at the cottage. Her gaze flicked over to Kanae Ohtori, whom Akio was easing gently into the front seat, and a hot flash of jealousy clouded her vision. —Jealous? Why should I be jealous? They ARE engaged, after all.— 

As Akio slipped behind the wheel of his cherry-red convertible, he spared the briefest glace at the pink-haired Victor behind him. It wasn't his imagination; she was staring at his engaged rather intently. He smirked every so slightly as the soft purr of the motor is heard and hi shifted into gear. Perhaps, when everything was back to 'normal', his job wouldn't be as hard as he first thought. Of course, he would have to be careful about pursuing this angle in the company of Kanae. It wouldn't do to have her getting at all suspicious. 

No one noticed as they sped off the grounds of campus the faint, ghostly figure that was settled on the back of the car. The boy's short, violet hair didn't even ruffle in the wind from the swiftly moving car and he seemed to have no trouble keeping his seat, though he was not tied nor secured in any way. He watched the retreating acadamy with apprehension, wondering if any of them would be able to return.

****

"Juri!" Shiori cried, she was running towards Juri, two girls following her carrying her suitcase for her. 

"You were going to leave without me!" she exclaimed, for the time being, her mind was more focused on not being an old hag than it was on whether or not Juri hated her.

"Takatsuki-san's suitcase, Arisugawa-sempai!" the two girls said and held up Shiori's suitcase as it were some offering to Juri. 

"You two can leave now." Shiori said, "I'll tell you all about my boyfriends when I get back," she said and waved her hand to them.

****

Turning at the sound of Touga's voice, Miki glanced back from Touga to Saionji and back, catching a glimpse of Kozue over Touga's shoulder.. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that could be heard was the rumble of Saionji's motorcycle.. He blinked watching the dust swirl and turned to Touga.

"I would, Touga-senpai.. thank you.." 

As Touga went off in search of Nanami, Miki picked up his suitcase and looked up at Kozue, frowning slightly. 

"Lets go then.." 

Without waiting to see if she was following, Miki started off towards Touga's driveway, not too far away.

****

Touga walked out after Nanami and tossed her suitcase into the trunk and saw Miki coming, with Kozue walking behing. Smiling at Kozue, he walked over to her and picks up her suitcase and placed it inside along with Miki's. Nanami, seeing Touga's eyes on Kozue, quickly jumped into the front seat. Touga, noticing her action, gave no notice and sat Miki and Kozue in the back seats. 

Turning on the ignition, he flipped on classical music as well and drove off, toward the location of the place the old lady gave them.

****

When Shiori had called to Juri to stop, and wait for her, Juri had sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to be free from the torment, not even for the drive to the castle. 

"Get in," she said cooly. Now that she wasn't in that damned maze, she was back to her cool and collected self. Which meant that she wasn't going to let Shiori see that she was hurting inside. 

Shiori got in the car, and she had barely shut the door before Juri sped away. The road stretched out before them, and Juri gave the car a little more gas, then reached down to turn the music up. She leaned back, and hummed along with the tune.

Shiori stared at Juri for a moment, *She's being odd...but...isn't this what I wanted anyways?* 

As they sped away, Shiori closed her eyes for a moment, she was feeling very uncomfortable with Juri, and she didn't like that at all. 

****

Miki sank into the seat, shifting around til he found a comfortable position.. Savoring the music. After staring at the back of Touga's and Nanami's for a few moments, he took out his watch.. But as he popped open the cover a small gasp escaped him, his blue opening wide.. It was.. cracked down the middle.. He frowned, unable to understand while he was so upset.. except.. Numbers has always made sense, like music.. When he timed something it became orderly, easy to understand.. He stared at the crack, seeing once again the falling, bruised blue petals hitting the floor one by one.. It hadn't made sense then, he couldn't understand it by putting it into numbers, or even letters.. Just like this hadn't made sense, this whole thing about fading away.. He stared motionless, frowning at the watch, before slowly shutting it, and placing it back in his pocket.

****

Scene II: The Old Castle

Wakaba, upon reaching the place looked up at the huge castle and dragged her duffle bag up the steps. Ringing the doorbell, she waited for the door to open. Maybe the house master would let her stay there for the night..or nights to come.

****

Keiko stared dumbly at the massive front doors opening in front of her and swallowed quickly. She'd come all this way to get away from being Nanami's servant and to escape from Touga's endless eyes. But as to how she ended up here...she had no idea. 

Gripping her satchel tighter, she stepped forward and bowed to the butler. "Ohayio. I have a reservation..." As the doors shut behind her, she glanced back once, then surrendered herself to this new world.

****

The trip had gone by quickly, but that was perhaps because sometime along the way she had passed out in fear. Cassandra didn't even use the roads...they passed over creeks and logs and bushes...and once, although she might have been dreaming, Anthy thought they had passed through a tree. Yet for all her fear, Anthy had a feeling Cassandra knew where she was going. She would keep her as safe as she could. 

"Well, we're here child. Let me lift your head up to give you a good view. It's been a long time since you came home..." As Cassandra lifted her head, Anthy stared at the massive castle on a hill. It looked liked a fairytale castle...like once a prince had lived there... Cassandra lowered her head and began to walk up the cobblestone path to the castle. "I'll have someone get the Harley later. No time to dally. Someone else made it here a few minutes before us. I don't think she'll cause any harm at the moment, but you never know. 

Anthy could tell the hill was steep, and, in a way, was glad that she didn't have to do the walking. Actually, when she wasn't thinking about the peril of her situation and the others, it was kind of fun. Like riding on her brother's shoulders when she was little. She had felt like she was flying... Soon she noticed that they had not gone up to the massive front door. Instead, Cassadra took a small path leading behind the castle.   
"Right now I don't feel comfortable entering the front way. I'm not sure how soon the others will show up, and for the moment, you and I are still conspicuous.When they forget a bit more about you and I,then we can be out in the open. But for right now..." She entered a small wooden door almost hidden by shrubbery.   
At her entrance, the kitchen help looked up. A few seemed like they would ask them to leave, until the head cook looked up. His eyes widened, and he bowed, angrily gesturing for the others to do so. Then he dismissed the other servants, and walked toward them both. 

He frowned slightly when he reached them. "L-lady, you have returned! But why?" Cassandra sighed and pointed to the rose on her hat."Because the unspeakable has happened. I would assume that as an elder, you understand me." For a moment he gazed at Anthy, then gasped. 

"I-I will...go get Sophia. It is to her you should speak. Yes...I'll go do that. And have the maids ready your rooms of course." He ran out of the room in a panic. Anthy was confused. How did that man know? What was this place? It was so familiar, yet she couldn't place it. She had a feeling Akio knew though. As if sensing her distress, Cassandra comfortingly stroked her petals. "It's alright...so fragile you are. So fragile you always were. But strong in your own way. Don't worry, I'm here with you." The moment was broken by her sigh as she heard people running around in panic outside. "So it begins..."

****

It almost seemed to the occupants of Akio's car that he drove slower and slower as they neared their destination. 

—But that's crazy. Why would Akio be afraid of going to this castle?— Utena looked at  
Dean's back, wondering if it was just her imagination that he looked, well, tense. 

And tense he was. Though he couldn't say exactly why, returning to this castle was not something he relished. The last time he had been there, well.....he had been a different person. -Very- different. On a hunch, he glanced in his re-veiw mirror and saw the ghostly figure of Dios. Of course, -he- would come. He missed home more than Akio ever would. The violet-haired rijichou made a soft noise and turned his eyes back to the road. He was well ahead of almost everyone else, being that the Seer was right and he knew shortcuts that none of the others could even guess. It was surprising, really, all the terrain that the convertable could go over. Then again, it was a rather harrowing ride for the passengers. Kanae kept her eyes covered almost the whole time and Tsuwabuki clung to the edge of his seat as if his life depended on it. Maybe it did. Needless to say, all three of the occupants heaved a sigh of relief as Akio started to slow his mad driving, then slowed even more as a large castle appeared on the horizon. 

By the time they reached the castle, Akio was driving normally, believe it or not. As much as he wanted to find out how to heal his council, he didn't really want to be here. Pulling up to a stop in front of the gorgeous fortress, Akio gazed upon it with a strange emotion registering in his aqua eyes. Before any of the other occupants of the car could say anything, he vaulted out and strode up the front door, trusting that they could take care of themselves for the moment. Not really noticed nor seen, the ghostly figure slid off the back of the car and followed the Dean nearly step for step. Akio payed no notice and pushed the heavy front doors open, stepping inside for the first time in....many many years. He spoke aloud, so that all those around could hear him very well. 

"I will be called Akio. Should anyone venture to call me -any- previous name, they shall suffer greatly for it." 

****

Heaving a sigh of relief mirroring Kanae's and Tswabuki's, Utena slowly slipped out of the car and felt her legs slowly cease their trembling. The tiny town they'd driven through had been quaint, the small lake by the side of the road lovely, and the countryside absolutely breathtaking, but the castle...the castle was exquisite. It seemed something out of a dream, a tall golden-silver building with towers that seemed to touch the sky and shining windows that reflected all the countryside in their depths. It was while she was staring up at one such window, one set in the highest curving tower, that Utena thought she saw it. A face, dark like Anthy's with impossibly long shining silvery-lavendar hair, peering out. Blinking, Utena raised a hand to wave, but a moment later, the face was gone. She looked around, to see if Tswabuki had perhaps noted it as well, but much to her surprise, both the Dean's fiance and the young boy were both gone along with their bags. Glancing back at the window, the face was still gone. Maybe she'd imagined it. 

"Damn," she sighed. 

"Nani?" 

Turning at the voice, Utena supressed a blush and let an embarressed laugh slip. "Oh, Akio-san. I was just waving to a guest here or something, but she disappeared." 

The Dean turned and gazed at the window Utena indicated. Narrowing his eyes, he forced a smile for her benefit. "Yes, well, that's not one of the guest towers, Utena-kun. That tower belongs to the family that owns this castle. The person you most likely encountered was Sophe. She is my mot---st special friend." Coughing to hide the almost deadly slip-up, Akio slipped his hand under Utena's elbow and grabbed her duffel with his other hand. "Why don't we go inside?" 

Wanting to stay outside a moment longer, Utena allowed him to lead her a few steps, but then tried to turn around. "But what about the ca...r?" As she turned, it became painfully obvious that her worries about Akio's car would be unfounded. It had inexplicably disappeared. "Na-nani?" 

"They have wonderful service around here," Akio glibly slipped in. "Butlers, maids, chauffers; you name it." He easily directed her through the front door, as she was apparently caught up in her own thoughts. "And," he whispered for her ears alone, "a pool, sauna, and hot tub." 

Shivering at his words, Utena turned quickly, trying to work up enough anger to be offended, but instead found the Dean's pleasent smile in return. "They also have proffesional massuers and mud baths," he continued with the same generous air. "I must say, if we had to be sent anywhere to find a cure, this is one of the most cushy and convenient places possible." Utena blushed with his words. Why was she feeling so...tight and anxious around the Dean? Of course he hadn't meant anything by mentioning the spa, he was just trying to be polite! So why did her mind keep flashing pictures of Akio in the steamy water? 

She gulped and forced herself to remain calm. "Well," she smiled, "even if we don't find the cure right away, that's no excuse not to have fun, right?" He bared his teeth, and somewhere deep inside Utena knew it was supposed to be a smile. "Right." Then as if a spell were broken, he laughed and let a real smile settle on his face. He handed Utena her duffel bag and bowed slightly. "Now if you'll excuse me, Tenjou-kun. I have to make sure Miki and Kanea have found their rooms." So saying, he walked confidently away. 

She nodded at his words and watched as he strode out the door. Then it occured to her. "Akio-san!" she called desperately as she tried to race after him, her duffel bag slapping her legs as she ran, "What about -MY- room?" But he, much like his car, had suddely vanished. 

Groaning, Utena dropped her duffel bag and sat down on it, realizing with a pang she was a stranger stranded in a strange country in a strange castle in an even stranger foyer. "Great," she moaned, "now what am I gonna do?" "Well," remarked a mildly pleasent voice, "you could just follow me to your room and  
quit moaning about nothing." Glancing up, Utena gasped softly. In front of her stood a young man of perhaps nineteen or so. Though he was wearing only a simple pair of jeans and a white silk shirt, something about him made the clothing appear more formal. In her imagination, Utena could see him standing proud in a duellist uniform, though she quickly chased the thought out of her head. At Ohtori, if he were a duellist that usually meant a challenge for Anthy. And without the Sword of Dios, away from Ohtori, Utena knew she didn't  
stand a chance in a real fight. 

If the boy had any knowledge of the thoughts whirling through Utena's head, he politelyignored them, and instead offered a slender brown-skinned hand to help her rise.She gingerly slipped her hand in his own, marveling at the silky texture to his skin and its creamy flawlessness. He also smelled faintly of roses, like Anthy and Akio. "Thank you."

The boy nodded. "No thanks are needed. It's my job." 

"Oh," Utena thought she began to understand. "You work here? Your family owns this place right?" He grinned, showing perfectly even white teeth. "In a manner of speaking. Actually the prin...I mean Akio's family owns this castle." "Akio?" Utena's brow furrowed with the news. "He didn't say anything about it in the car ride." The boy shook his head. "Akio and Anthy were never very outspoken about their heritage." 

Utena grinned. "You know Anthy?!" 

He smiled as he picked up her duffel bag. "Of course. She and I grew up together." He  
blushed. "I even had the world's largest crush on her until she and Akio were sent  
away." 

They began to move, and Utena stared in wide eyed wonder at the castle as they walked. But that didn't stop her from continuing the conversation. "Sent away? Why?" 

There was a pause, then: "Their parents wanted them to attend Ohtori rather than be taught the old ways here. Besides it was safer." 

Utena's head snapped to look at the young man. "Safer?" He nodded. "Of course. No one at Ohtori knows how much Anthy's truly worth. No money grubbing husbands searching for her hand. Just whomever she truly loves." 

In Utena's mind, despite the irony of the fact that it was she who was truly engaged to the Rose Bride, despite the circumstances, the reasoning made sense. "I see." 

"Good. I'm glad you do. Here's you room and your bag." AS she took the bag from his ahnd, Utena stepped into the room she would stay in for the next few weeks. The room he led her to was large and airy. Utena knew she must look like a country bumpkin as her duffel bag and mouth both dropped at the same time. Four large floor to ceiling windows took up one whole wall, covered only in a pale white gauze which fluttered with the slight ocean breeze. The entire suite was decorated as such, with pale white and silver or gold trimmings. The four-postered bed was king-sized and was covered in lily embroidered pillows. Somewhere in the back of her mind Utena caught the boy's words as he left. "I hope you have a pleasent stay, Tenjou Utena-san. Perhpas I shall see you tonight." She muttered some farewell, and was about to explore the vast room some more when it occured to her: she had never introduced herself and neither had he. 

"Hey," she called running to the door, expecting to see him at the end of the endless hallway. "Hey! I never got your..." As a tiny peice of her expected, he was nowhere to be seen. "...name." Shugging, Utena went back outside for some fresh air.

****

Looking at the huge, massive doors to the castle, Wakaba found herself wondering if she should even be there at all.... Leaving her suit case on the porch of the castle, she stumbled backwards, thinking that she should go around looking for anyone to help her find refuge in this place. Walking around, she heard the soft purr of a car's engine. Looking to see who it was, she saw the flying red hair of the student council president. Next to him was the bully, Nanami,behind her, the genius, Miki and his sister, Kozue. 

Touga cooly pulled up to the front of the castle and parked the white car and help everyone take out their bags. Nanami hopped out and instantly was glued to Touga's arms as they walked up the caslte's steps. Kozue watched Nanami with resent as Miki just quickly followed. 

"Why is the student council here, with Nanami and Kozue?" Wakaba thought. "This is strange...." Having no other choice, Wakaba meekly started to walk up to Touga when she heard saw Utena walk up.... 

"UTENA!!!!!! My TRUE LOVE!" she cried and bounced over to her, only to hug her around her neck, then quickly jump on her back. "I missed you!" She said, clinging around her. 

Touga instantly turned around, only to see his pink-haired princess walking up, away from Akio's car. Not wanting show any signs of misplaced feelings, Touga ignored Utena and proceeded up the steps as usual and knocked on the door, only to be greeted by a man in a dark suit. 

"You are one Kiryuu Touga?" said the man taking one look at his red hair. And with that, the butler led the group of people inside the magnificent castle.

****

Juri's car found it's way through the quaint little town, and then approached the castle. Despite Juri's efforts to be cool, her mouth dropped open a bit, as her eyes surveyed the enormous place. 

She found a place to park the car, and then just sat there, looked at the castle, marveling at the hugeness of it. 

Shiori frowned at her. Why were they just sitting here? What was the big deal anyway?

****

Though he had left before Touga and the others, he didn't acctually reach the castle untill much later. He had been taking his own time, riding the motorcycle over unfamiliar territory, intent on enjoying this rare jaunt off the Academy grounds. A part of him still didn't quite believe Cassandra when she had said they would fade away. Much like Juri, Saionji had trouble believing much of what they were told about the Castle of Illusion  
and the duels and even the Dios no ken, even after he -had- seen it's miricles in action. 

When he did finally reach the castle, he stopped the motorcycle a fair distance away, his mouth dropping open in shock. The magnificent building reminded him of the castle above the duelling arena, if only a bit. It seemed ancient, and then again, it seemed brand new as well. 

"Could it be.....?" The green-haired vice president shook his head and gunned the engine again. He was tricked into believing he could get that certain "something eternal" once before. He would not be so gullible now. But still, as he drove up to the front door, he wondered ever so briefly if perhaps he -would- find what he had been searching for all those years.

****

Sophe pulled from the window as the girl in the courtyard waved her hand to wave. She was slightly amused that the child would be able to see her through her small cloaking spell, but then again, a part of her had expected it. That girl was definately a chosen one. At the thought, Sophe moved slowly to her vanity, pulled out a brush and began pulling it through her floorlength silvery strands. Though to most eyes she would appear perhaps thirty at best, her real age was in fact several centuries. And yet, her skin was creamy and wrinkle free, her reflection flawless, as was the reflection of all the council members, including Cassandra. But Cassandra liked to act her age, and had often went in the guise of a crotchety old crone to annoy the council with her ugliness. Sophe smothered a smile at that. Often, even in her youth, she wished she had the spunk Cassandra did. Instead, she settled for an icy cool exterior that belied the tumalt of emotions within. 

Now was such a time. Cassandra had ripped in Sophe's quarters hours before, demanding all sorts of things that simply couldn't be dealt with at the moment. Sophe noted with some amusement that her daughter, in rose form, was seated primly on the brim of Cassie's hat. Though a part of her wanted to snatch the rose off the woman's  
head, and make everything okay for her child, she knew she couldn't. It simply was no longer her place. So instead she pretended not to notice Anthy bouncing up and down like a yo-yo, and had sent Cassie on her way, with the hat, to have a bath and calm down. Nothing could be done at the moment, that was a fact. So why worry? 

Having sent Cassandra off, Sophe then peered out the window waiting for the children to arrive. She would have been lying had she said her heart wasn't pounding at the thought of seeing both her children together again, here, in their ancestral home, but she knew it wasn't going to be the same. Too much had changed.

After Cassie had been taken care of Sophe had waited, and watched. A girl arrived before the irate woman, one of the malcontents, and had been led quickly to her room. That meant they were on their way. Soon, the unmistakable sound of her son's car purred down in the courtyard. She peered out, watching him with his "fiance" and the Victor. The other boy quickly disapeared along with her son's betrothed, leaving Utena alone. And their eyes had met. Now, Sophe sat at her mirror and counted the images as they flit past. The girl led to her room by Sophe's best servant, another car was coming up the bend. As if hearing the noise, the Victor's image wavered a moment, then the girl was out the door. Raising an eyebrow, Sophe moved once again to the window. Sure enough, some of her son's Council had arrived just after a taxi that neatly disposited one of the malcontents at her doorstep. The Victor appeared from the side of the building, and the malcontent leaped at her, wrapping her arms and legs about her very tightly and speaking so loudly Sophe could almost make out the words from where she was sitting. 

With a thought Sophe instructed Setsu, her most impressive butler, to retrieve the group, especially her son's President. She noticed with some amusement that the President was taking extra special care to ignore the young Victor. There seemed to be a bit of a love lorn boy trapped in there. No sooner were they inside than another car drove up, this time it's passangers two young women whose personal angst could be felt for miles around by any psychic worth their salt. They too were gathered by her trusty servants and taken to their rooms. Which only left...yes, the Vice-President had arrived, pulling up on a shiny motorcycle. 

"Excuse, me, Sophe-sama?" 

She turned to smile warmly at the boy who'd led the Victor earlier. "Yes, Mamoru?" He blushed at her smeet smile, and indicated the window. "As you can see, they're all here and in their seperate rooms. What next?" She took one final glance out the window and marveled at the breathtaking countryside. "Do my son or daughter wish to speak with me as of yet?" 

He shook his head. "It seemed as if the prince would...but then he just went for a swim. Perhaps after dinner?" 

"Perhaps."

"So..." 

Sophe sighed softly. "Cassandra's in the study, correct?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Good. I want dinner delivered to the table in two hours exactly. Fish, I think. Make sure every guest in the castle is there on time and in style. Make sure there's dancing during dinner, and tell some of the True Council to play guests as well so the castle actually appears to be a resort. Make sure they all dance and have as much fun as possible. Spike the punch in fact. I can't have them finding out this beautiful castle is merely a home, now can I?" "No ma'am." 

"As for Cassandra, make sure and tell her to be at dinner tonight with Anthy. I want her to guide these youngsters about the hills tomorrow, hangovers or not, and help them find the cure to the distress my husband has wrought." 

"Yes ma'am. Anything else?" 

"Go to this Tenjou Utena after you've spoken with the Cook. Find out what's so victorious in this Victor. I want to know why my son and daughter have considered her so wonderful a canidate for Revolution that they're willing to repeat the mistake my husband and I made all those years ago. And learn more about the Council. If we're to bestow on them the power of the True Council and eternal youth, I want to know why he  
thinks they're so worthy." 

"And the malcontents?" 

She smiled grimly. "They need to be at dinner and have as much fun as possible as well. But seat the prince's fiance across the room from him and the Victor between the President and my son. And put that Juri girl between the girl she came with and the Secretary of Akio's council. As a matter of fact, place the President's little sister next to the Secretary and her little henchman. As for the others, just throw some sort of seating  
arrangement together. The malcontents should relax and have fun, but make sure that -he- doesn't get near them should he return. We promised to leave our children alone to live their lives in peace. If he controls the malcontents once more, then..." 

"The doors of the Revolution would shatter." 

"Yes," she whispered, "and if that should happen...Kami help us all."

Scene III: A Discovery

Shiori sighed as Juri gaped at the castle. Yes, it was beautiful, but Ohtori Academy could be seen as also equally as grandiose, to a person who had never seen it. 

"Well...let's go inside or something. This is a hotel right? Maybe I can go for a swim..." Shiori commented, trying to make light conversation as she and Juri stepped out of the car. The sunlight hit something that was hanging around Juri's neck. 

A locket? 

*What ever happened to your locket anyways?* 

*That old thing?* 

*That old thing indeed...* Shiori thought as a smile crept upon her lips and curiosity began to fill her eyes. Juri looked over to her and Shiori turned quickly, pretending to be admiring the castle. 

****

Once Juri and Shiori were led to their rooms, Juri unpacked her things. She hung up the beautiful green satin dress with care, and then looked around the lovely room with satisfaction. *Someone here has taste,* she thought. 

She sat down for a moment, thinking of what to do, and daydreaming a bit. She got up to look out the window, and down below, she saw a wonderful, clear sparkling pool of water. She smiled, thinking how nice it would be to dive in. 

She undressed, and put on a sensible green one-piece swimsuit, and let her hair loose. She looked down, remembering the locket, and with a sigh, she removed it and placed it on the bedside table. 

****

Nanami broke free of her brother reluctantly when she was led to a room and he to another. Kozue followed.

She immediately hung up the dramatic gown, brushing specks of imaginary lint off it. Kozue did the same with a dress that Nanami thought was far too old for her. The slut of Ohtori returns, she though cruelly. Nanami might be a bit manipulative, even to herself, sometimes, but at least she had one true love. 

She imagined Touga, resplendent in his formal wear. He'd flash her the special smile he saved only for her, then offer her a dance. Nanami sighed and leaned against the wall of the closet. She closed her eyes, and imagined the dance with her brother. 

****

Shiori stared out her window. *This is boring.* she thought to herself, she really had no reason to be here. And afterall, all she knew was Juri. She supposed she could make friends with people...but... 

Shiori left her room and knocked on Juri's door, but there was no answer. Trying the door, Shiori found it unlocked. 

"Juri?" she asked as she peeked her head in, then stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. "Hello?"

****

Juri dove into the pool and swam a few laps. The water felt cool, and calming against her skin. She closed her eyes, and imagined that she was liquid, just like the water around her. 

After her swim, she climbed out of the pool, and took her towel from the chair nearby. She layed the towel out on a lounging chair, and slipped on a pair of sunglasses. After such a nice swim, it was the perfect time to let the sun warm her.

****

Shiori looked around the room. Not a soul. She noticed that Juri's towels were gone, *Ah, she must have went swimming...* Shiori thought. 

She walked idly to her nightstand and flipped idly through her planner. She then sat down on the bed and leaned back when something golden and shiny caught her eye. Could it be? Juri's locket? Shiori got up and bent over the necklace, sure enough, there it was. The mystery love hidden beneath that thin, gold covering. Quickly, she reached her hand out and snatched the locket away, hiding it securely in her pants pocket. 

Shiori quickly made for Juri's door. 

Shiori returned to her room and placed the locket on her dresser, now was not the time to care about its contents. She threw her closet doors open and looked at the clothing she had just hung and pulled a purple dress off a hanger. 

"Hmm...I wonder what everyone else is wearing..." 

Scene Four: Preparing for a Spectacle

Touga was gladly seperated from the girls and went into his own, solitary room. It wasn't anything like his room, but it -was- very elegant and nice. Tossing his bag on the nice, four poster bed, he unzipped the bag and sorted out his clothing. To the far wall, he saw a closet and grabbed his clothes and neatly hung them, so that they would not wrinkle. Also, he liked to appear presentable, and surely wrinkled clothes would not do him justice. 

Dusting his hands off after sorting things out, Touga looked at the time. It was almost dinner time and he wondered if anything would go on for dinner... not sure of what would happen, the red haired god walked into the neatly kept bathroom. It was red and white. Walking over to the sink, he found a clear vase with a red rose bud. Smiling at it softly, the student council president decided that he would take a nice shower and clean up before dinner. 

****

Wakaba bounded into a room, led to her by another butler. Shaking her head, she quickly threw the heavy duffle bag against the wall, near the closet and sat on her bed, sighing loudly. Boucing a bit on her bed, Wakaba looked around the empty room. "Will anyone be rooming with me?" she wondered aloud, glancing over at the empty bed next to hers. Shrugging, she leaned back on her bed as she closed her eyes.

****

Nanami knocked on Touga's door. She wasn't quite sure if she heard the shower running...she had a delicious thought of her brother in the shower, which she squelched down before it went anywhere.

"Good thing I'm his sister," she thought to herself smugly, "or else I'd really be wicked." She knocked again. "Onii-sama?"

****

Just finishing his shower, his towel was wrapped around his waist as he stepped into his room, only to hear the door knock. Raising a brow, he cooly walked over and opened the door. He knew who is was before opening the door. Who else would come to him right after coming to a resting place? Nanami, of course. Smiling, he looked at her and stepped back, letting her come in. 

Touga walked back into the shower and grabbed a smaller towel to dry his red hair. Coming back out to Nanami, he watched her for a while. "So are you unpacked?" he asked her while drying his long, red hair.

"Yes, onii-sama." She smiled and watched him dry his hair. "I wondered if you knew how formal this dinner is to be, tonight. If its not the most formal one, I don't want to wear my good dress." Nanami had packed several lesser gowns besides her purple and black drama concoction. 

Hanging the small towel over his left shoulder, Touga walked to his closet, his red flowing gracefully behind him... Flipping through his clothing, he also had no idea what to wear. Turning around to Nanami, he smiled and tilted his head slightly. "I'm not sure how we're supposed to dress..." Touga replied. "How about we both dress nicely together?" 

Stepping away from the closet, he motioned for Nanami towards the open clothing rack. "How about you choose for me?" He said, smiling at her, "I'll finish up getting ready..." and with that, he left Nanami in his room as he left for the bathroom.

****

For once, Akio wished to be alone and though what the servent had told his mother was true about swimming, he prefered to do it in a more secluded spot of the castle. As always, the violet-haired Dean was much more informed than the students under his care. Where everyone believed this only to be a resort, he knew full well that this was a home. -HIS- home in fact. Well, what used to be his home untill his parents had decided to send him away "for his own good." For his own good indeed. 

The water in the small, personal-sized pool churned as Akio's strong, dark arms cut through it in an even pulse. Lap after lap fell under his steady strokes, untill at last he stopped and pulled himself up on the edge of pool, long hair loose and dripping down his bare back. The Dean frowned a bit and wrung out the excess water from his hair, wondering when he should take the time to see Sohpe. Perhaps....after dinner, assuming all went well. Then again, nothing about this whole ordeal had gone "well." It hardly mattered anymore though. All Akio wished was to have this over and be back on his way to the Academy where -he- ruled all, not here....under his father. 

****

On the other hand, there was someone who wasn't at all sure he wanted this over anymore. Saionji just stood in the doorway to the room he had been led to, not quite sure what to make of it. And he thought the academy had been nice. It was -nothing- compared to this place. Though the servents had brought his bags up, he absolutly refused to let anyone touch his blade other than himself and he held it tightly still, making a slow tour around the room. Whatever they had in planned for them here, at least they would be living in style. Even so, that thought didn't really confort the emerald-haired Vice-President. 

He plopped down on the bed with a little grunt then fell backwards onto the soft mattress, the long, green locks spread out around his head. For the moment, all he wanted to do was rest and forget about the reason he was here. Later, perhaps, he would see if there was a room to practice in, but for now, just laying here was fine. 

****

And unbeknownst to (almost) everyone, a corporeal figure half-floated, half-walked through the all-to-familiar corridors of the castle. With an almost child-like exuberance, the ghostly form of Dios wandered through the corridors, looking in on the Students, in particular Utena, but also heading for the old sections that he best remembered, even his old room from years and years ago. Perhaps it was coincidence, perhaps not, but he found himself in Sophe's room, watching as she gave orders to the various servents. For not the first time, he wished his substanance was not locked into that castle above the duelling arena. Nothing would make him happier at the moment than to run up to the beautiful woman he had called mother and give her a hug, or at least be able to touch her. For the moment though, he had to be content to "sit" on the bed and just watch her, hopping she would be able to fix everything for his friends and family. 

****

The slow dusk wrapped it's arms around the castle and surrounding countryside. Utena sighed and lay her head on her arms as the lights slowly began to wink on in the small village below. "It's so beautiful, Chuchu," she whispered. 

"Chu?" 

Utena glanced down and saw the little monkey mouse dragging something black and lacy and at least four times his size towards her. Picking it up, Utena couldn't suppress a blush as the thin material wafted in the warm summer breeze. "I take it you want to go swimming, Chuchu?" 

He looked at her bikini top with with the same expression he wore when Anthy tended the Rose Garden. Roughly, it translated to -Do what you want, but I know this will relax you.- 

She smiled softly and took the bathing suit to the bathroom. Everyone was probably preparing for dinner and it was doubtful anyone would be there. She could get in a few laps and a shower before the appetizers were served, she was certain. Minutes later, she and Chuchu were on their way downstairs. She passed Juri on her way down, the girl also looked like she'd been taking a lap or two. They didn't speak a word; Utena just smiled and recieved in reply a slightly less cool look than usual. Even Juri seemed to be warming up to this place. As soon as they arrived at the most secluded of the pools, Utena tossed her towel and sandals on a nearby chair, took a running leap, and closed her eyes as she dove into the silky water with barely a splash. She did all this without taking a note of her surroundings first. The only problem with this plan of action is that when Utena opened her eyes underwater, much ot her surprise, she found herself only a foot away from a red trunked pair of legs. -Oh no!- she thought frantically, -I thought I was alone!- She couldn't make out that much about the owner of the legs through her waving hair in the water, but they were muscular which meant on of three things: Akio, Touga, or Saionji. Praying it was the latter rather than the two former, Utena forced herself to the surface. 

Apparently Utena was in luck today. When she surfaced, long, emerald hair and smirking purple eyes greeted her. After becoming incredibly bored with lying around doing nothing, Saionji had decided to check out the pool and other such facilities. In truth though, he was just avoiding having to go to diner. He knew -he- would be here, the red-haired president he used to call his friend and he didn't relish the idea of seeing him at all. 

"Well well well...if it isn't the Victor who couldn't even protect her Bride. If I were you, I'd be out searching for a way to get her back.....not swimming." He just had to get that little jab in. He had never been very happy about loosing Anthy to a middle school student...and a -girl- no less. But hey, she -had- beat Touga and he felt a grugding respect towards her for that, making his comment sound not nearly as mean has he maybe had intended. Rather, he just seemed.....tired, worn out even, and even a little jealous that she had not been stricken with the same thing everything else had. He looked away as he said this, staring off into the distance. 

****

Sophe felt a soft shiver of air touch her skin. She knew who was standing behind her, with his heart in his eyes, but she couldn't quite bring herself to turn around and face her transparent son. Instead she brought her shoulders up and assumed the air of calm collectivity which had gained her the position of Council Head in her youth. Her husband, their father, had only remained a minor Councilor. 

"You know," she began, keeping her head turned well away, "that few can see you, and fewer care to." She expected no answer and got what she expected. "But, if it's any consolation, I do believe that the Victor has the strength to withstand all that will be thrown at her in the future. You and your sister chose well. You should be pleased." 

Again no answer. 

She sighed, she should be surprised. But "Dios" had always been a unique child, just as "Anthy" "Mamiya" and "Akio" were. There had been times when she'd marveled at their strength, watching their transformations and laughing gleefully at the power her innocent children possesed. They used their gifts in such amusing ways, like the time Anthy transformed herself into a replica of her brother Dios and wandered around the castle for days startling the servants. She'd called the replica Mamiya, so no one would get them confused. And later on in life, she'd had to play that part again, this time without any of the innocent joy. 

But things had changed. All of them changed and the illusions became reality, if only for a short period of time. 

"I would like you to be at the ball tonight. Please come. I intend to send some of the malcontents like Akio's fiance home early of course, with a little spice in their drinks. But the others will revel all night long hopefully." 

A soft voice, a whisper, gently brushed across the room. "As you wish...Mother." 

And he was gone.

****

Miki unpacked slowly.. Laying his things neatly, and hanging up the few clothes he had brought, only vaguely noting the elegant surroundings. Taking special care to place his music on the dresser, along with his stopwatch.. He wasn't sure he was looking forward tonight.. His sister would probably be sure to flaunt herself and her.. "friends" in front of him.. Sometimes it felt like he didn't even know her anymore. A soft sigh of regret escaped Miki, as he sank restlessly unto the edge of the bed.. If only he could go back to that garden.. To his "shining thing", that happy place.. As for a large party and dancing.. Anthy wouldn't be there.. But he couldn't not go.. it would be rude.. well.. maybe he should get ready. Laying, out a change of clothes on his bed, Miki frowned and went into the bathroom.. Turning on the shower, he stepped in.

****Juri sat, combing out her hair after showering. She had enjoyedthe swim immensely, and as she had thought, it had relaxed her so much. 

The satin green dress was laid out on the bed, along with a beautiful necklace she recently got from her favorite designer. 

She was looking forward to wearing the dress, even if she wasn't so sure the night would be a pleasant one. Juri liked to get dressed up. 

****

Nanami slowly sorted through the clothing her brother had packed, enjoying the feel of the fabrics and the faint whiff of aftershave she could catch clinging to them. Dress nicely...together. She found an elegant white tuxedo in his closet. She also found a very dark purple cumberbund, but purple was one of her colors, not his. Instead she chose a deep burgundy one, and a white bow tie. White leather shoes completed the outfit. And of course, white trouser socks. She laid the clothing across the nearly made bed. She left the underthings up to him. 

She glanced around his room. It was similar to her and Kozue's, but a touch smaller and it only had one bed. But the same careful attention to details was evident everywhere. Nanami suddenly got goosebumps, as if a goose walked over her grave, or a ghost had passed by. 

"Onii-sama," she called. "I'm going to go get ready myself. If you need anything else, just ask," she said. 

****

The seer laughed as she entered her rooms, her eyes suddenly going a bit distant. "Well,my dear, it appears everyone has gotten the sudden urge for a shower. I guess I must take one two. Wouldn't want to look a mess for dinner." As she said this, she walked to the elegant bathroom, setting her hat, and Anthy, on the counter next to the bath. She bent over, and turned the water on. Standing up, she began to undress. Sparing a glance in Anthy's direction she said,"And yes, we have to go. I know Sophe too well, and she's scheming something for that dinner tonight. Something to keep her entertained, though she thinks it will help. I'm not so sure, so we both need to be there to keep things under control." 

From the counter, Anthy was gazing at Cassandra, a bit shocked. For all she went through, she was very modest. 

The seer turned toward Anthy, unzipping her dress as she did so. "Oh, don't be silly. It's nothing you haven't seen before." Stepping out of her last bit of clothing, she got into the tub, sighing as the water hit her chilled flesh. In a way, the seer was right. Anthy had seen it before...in the mirror. Cassandra's body was just like hers, except older. Right down to the plum-colored hair she kept wrapped in a bun. 

As the seer soaked, Anthy thought about all she had just seen. After the cook, they had been rushed through the castle, and up the stairs to the top of a tower. They entered rooms elegant and lush, but obviously old. There was a woman there, brushing out her long hair. Although Cassandra had fumed and paced, Anthy couldn't help but watch the woman. She was so...familiar. Suddenly, a song popped into her head, "Greensleeves". It was sung by a voice like the woman's, as

she tucked two small children into bed,like a mother would. Mother...she was Mother. And Anthy looked at the woman and a large part loved her. And the...other hated her Mother for letting her become what she was now. Yet the woman wasn't the Mother Anthy had suddenly remembered. She was cold and distant, recognizing Anthy for what she was, but not sparing her a loving glance. 

"Your Mother wasn't always like that dear. She used to be so warm and kind, always helping those in need."Cassandra said, interupting Anthy's thoughts. Bitterly, the seer continued."Then she saw what kindness did to her children. It changed her." Cassandra suddenly smashed her fists on the sides of the tub, splashing warm water on the floor. "She does nothing now! I swear a part of her died that day, along with...well, nevermind, just the rantings of a woman grown too old and too sad. But my sister was so incredibly beautiful once. Now she says 'It's not my place' Her children are not her place? Then whose place is it? She could've fixed everything, everything, if she just tried. But she just sits in her room, combing that damned hair of hers, waiting, like the rest of you, for a miracle. Anthy take my advice, we make our own miracles." She closed her eyes, and settled back into the bath. Anthy thought she saw tears streamingdown Cassandra's cheeks. 

" I should have taken the throne. But I was headstrong, and refused to get married. What a world of trouble that simple act caused." Cassandra rose from the bath, and wrapped a thick towel around her. She left the room, grabbing Anthy in the process. Setting Anthy on the bed, she opened the closet, revealing an inordinate amount of breath-taking gowns. Choosing a sea-green sheath that sparkled as if it had silver threads interwoven into the fabric, she dropped her towel and began to dress. The sheath fit her slender figure perfectly, flaring out behind her into an elegant tail. 

She turned and looked down at Anthy. "It's time we went to dinner. Hopefully you're rested because I can't take your rose down with me. Too suspicious." And dangerous, Cassandra finished in her head. "So get out of the rose. And think yourself into something nice. Unfortunately, some people here can see you." Anthy concentrated, and suddenly stood in a blood-red sheath mirroring Cassandra's. Cassandra laughed. "We look like twins! Nevermind, it's time to go." They glided out the door.

****

Coming out of the shower, dry and feeling fresh, Touga walked over to the drawer and picked out nice, clean undergarments... He liked to feel clean. Changing into them, he walked around only in his shorts and saw the clothing Nanami picked out. She was always so fancy, but he liked that about her. Seeing her choices, he carefully picked up the white outfit and slipped into it. leaving the bow tie out, he put on his white shoes and looked into the mirror. Nanami had good taste in clothes, he thought... Though, he thought the bow tie would make him look a bit -too- fancy. Flicking his red hair over his shoulder, Touga inspected himself in the mirror once more before he decided he looked good enough to be presentable. Walking over to the drawer, he picked up his rose signet ring and placed it onhis right, ring finger and walked out soundly. 

Heading to his sister's room, the red hair god saw the violet haired maids swak at him with googly eyes and he ignored it, not wanted to be bother but such pettiness that night. "Nanami?" Touga called while knocking on his sister's door. Nanami had just stepped out of a quick shower herself, and rapidly put underthings on, then a long sheer slip. "Coming, onii-sama," she sang, and opened the door. 

"Do you remember this dress?" she said gaily, picking it up and swinging it in front of her. "I always thought it made my hair more yellow." 

The dramatic purple velvet and black lace did give her hair a more vibrabt hue, bringing out the hidden golden highlights in her ash blonde hair. It was tastefully modest as well, just off the shoulder and loor length. 

"What do you think, onii-sama?" she said, waiting for his approval.

He smiled at her lovingly and took her hand. Twirling her around a bit, like a ballerina, her dress did a twirlie. The purple velvet shined at different angles, the black lace giving off a lovely contrast. He nodded his approval. "Nanami, dear, you'll look lovely, as always." His red hair set in soft, free length bounced slightly and his blue eyes looked off far into the hallway as Nanami slipped the dres on.

He wondered what they would do until dinner time... At that moment, the weird butler, who knew his name stepped up to them. 

"Sir...please make your way to the grand hall until it is dinner time..which will be quite near.." He spoke and motioned to a direction. 

Nanami's eyes narrowed and clung immediately to her brother's arm as he walked off toward the motioned direction. The siblings looked ravshingly handsome together. 

The great hall was filled with thousands of candles, which combined with more modern illumination in the form of recessed panels made it bright as day while casting a pleasant, flattering glow over everything. Five great chandeliers hung from the ceiling as well, with real candles in gold holders to keep the wax from dropping. Touga and Nanami walked in, arm in arm, looking like the king and queen of a royal ball. There were a few  
other guests inside. 

"What a lovely hall!" Nanami could not help but exclaim, although she kept her possesive clutch on her brother's arm. "Onii-sama, isn't it wonderful?" The drama queen's jaded eyes shone with rare excitement. 

****

No one had noticed that Akio hadn't packed a single thing to come on this trip. Why should he? He knew that the castle staff would provide for him whatever he needed. This was his -home- after all. So when he returned to his room and emerged from a quick shower, he found an outfit all laid out for him on the bed. He had expected that but he had -not- expected the outfit to look the way it did. It was almost like a duelling outfit, but not his outfit, oh no....it was so like Dios' that it acctually made the violet-haired Dean cringe. Laid across the deep purple silk sheets was a white tuxedo, though not in the style of Touga's. Like Dios, the top was trimmed in blue, though it had the long tails that hung nearly to his knees. It even had the turned-up cuffs and a deep blue gem at the neck. Fortunatly, there were not the large shoulder ornaments with the large tassels. Akio considered this darkly as he grabbed the note resting on the tuxedo, silently considering how he would have had to rip them off if they -had- been there. 

Pushing his throughts away from the outfit, he takes a closer look at the note. It was done in neat, sculptured script. Very familiar script, in fact. 

—Dear "Akio"   
Perhaps you wished something different for the evening, but maybe for once you should act your part and wear an outfit that is more princly, hmmm? I'll be expecting to see you in this at dinner tonight. Do not be late.   
Sincerily,   
Sophe— 

Akio scowled and closed his fist around the note. Whatever his mother was planning, it could not be good. This outfit, even without the cape, could bring back certain...unpleasant memories to the surface tonight. But he didn't dare defy her. Not yet at any rate. 

****

Touga looked around the room, his eyes watching the passing people, looking for anyone familar. The two were beatifully illuminated by the candle lights, their contrasting outfit drawing many eyes to turn and watch the pair. Touga's head lifted into the air, showing his arrogant air, as he usually did. Nanami did the same and together, they walked into the center. All eyes stared with awe and envy, but then again, who wouldnt? They were very beautiful people and both the brother and sister knew this. 

Finding nice, cushiony seats, the brother sat the golden hair little lady into a burdeny, velvet-set chair and then sat himself in the one beside her. Together sitting side by side, the two appeared as royalty of a kingdom, with their heads held high and the air about them, the others watched in awe. Girls swooned at the red haired god, and the guys eyes never left the sight of the golden haired princess. Her hand still possessively around the arm of her handsome brother, Nanami and Touga waited for their dinner meeting.

****

Upon opening her dark brown eyes, Wakaba found the sun starting to slowly go down. Whew, that was a nap. Feeling a bit hungry, she wondered if she had to dress up... Peeking outside her door, she found people dressed up in nice, dressy clothing. Thinkling that she needed to dress up as well, Wakaba finally decided to unzip her duffle bag, and out of it, she found a pale blue dress she had packed. It was beatiful and fit in with what the others were wearing. Smiling, he hugged the dress and the quickly slippied into it. 

Walking into the bathroom, she found white roses and placed it in her hair to decorate her pony tail. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she remembered how Saionji had placed the tiny, golden leaf hair pin in her hair...reminsiicing on the days now past, Wakaba left the mirror frowning..wishing that those days wouldn't have ended so bitterly.

Sighing wistfully, Wakaba walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed... watching the sun set soundlessly.

****

Anthy glided behind the strident seer as she marched down the hall. Everyone was staring at Cassandra, and more than a few bowed or curtsied deeply, although she snapped for them not to. A few souls even smiled and bowed to Anthy, as if she was really there. Orders had been given not to recognize the seer and her ghostly follower, but habits were hard to break. 

The sights and sounds and smells were almost overwhelming to Anthy. She was home, finally home, in a place where she and her brother had truely been happy. Part of her almost recognized a face here and there. A deep sense of calm overcame her. Not the dumb, stifled calm she was forced into at Ohtori, where everyone wiped away her soul and personality, but a peaceful one. She was reclaiming some of what she lost so long ago, and that was precious. For a moment Cassandra turned and grinned,as if she understood. However, a sudden, horrible thought occured to her. Akio would not stand for her change in attitude. The only reason she was able to remember this much, and have this much control was because Akio was weak and confused. If he knew what she was discovering, she would lose it forever. 

Anthy frowned, and stopped abruptly in her course. Utena-sama would stand up to Akio, but she couldn't do that. She was too weak, always had been. So she mustn't let anyone know of her change, of her secret happiness. She couldn't let them take it away from her. And if that meant she had to do what Akio said, if she couldn't warn Utena...then so be it. She didn't want to play her part in the Revolution, especially when it came to Utena, but now more than ever she had to. At least on the surface. She wasn't as noble as she used to be, she wasn't Utena-sama. 

Disgusted with herself, Anthy was about to crumble when she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Looking up, she smiled widely as Dios stroked her cheek fondly, wiping the tears from her eyes. He understood what she was going to do, but he was not upset. Dios realized that certain things had to happen, and from either weakness or fate, Anthy had to carry her horrid tasks out. She was an unfortunate player in a game that only Dios really understood entirely. Patting her on the shoulder, he indicated that somehow, they'd find a way to make things alright in the end. 

Dios grinned as she grasped his arm, and together they entered the grand hall. He bowed deeply to her, and began the steps to the ancient dance they learned as children. Those in the crowd who could see the Prince and Princess began to dance as well, yet there was a sadness in it. For they knew this interlude was all too short, and soon all the players would return to their real task. The Revolution was coming, and they all grieved for what had to be done.

****

Steam -had- to be rolling off her ears. Utena was certain of it. There was no way on earth so much anger could simply be contained within one human body. Standing up in the pool, she furiously drew herself up to her full height and glared at the green-haired monster in the crimson bathing suit. Granted, as she was several inches shorter than the Vice President, it wasn't that frightening a prospect to him, but she had to let him know exactly how wrong his statement was. But then something clicked in Utena's mind. Why put up with his mindless arrogance when something could be done about it? Hearing low footsteps making their clincal tap on the stairs above, Utena counted the steps from the squeaky step halfway down. As they neared the bottom, she grinned fiercly. "You know what, Saionji? You're right," she grinned. "But do you think you're going to do any better a job as you are?" 

He glanced down just in time to see Utena surge against him, knocking him into the pool and off balance. As he fell back and water surged up his nose, he felt a distinct... well, tugging... at his waist. Then she was gone.   
Utena exited the pool to find Mamoru standing at the edge, ready to help her up. "Hello," she smiled. "You're going to have to excuse me and Saionji-san. He was...feeling... a little angsty." So saying, she held up a pair of crimson swimming trunks between her thumb and forefinger. "I helped him with his problem." Mamoru struggled with his smile, and took the offending trunks from her hand. "I'll make sure his maid gets them clean by this evening, should he wish to go for a midnight swim." 

She smiled winningly. "Thanks. So what are you here for?" 

Ignoring the sputtering and splashing Saionji (Utena had forced him into the -very- deep end) Mamoru took her by the elbow and expertly directed her out the door and to the stairwell. "Dinner will be served in less than an hour. I thought you might wish to prepare." 

"Thank you...I never did catch your name, you know." 

He grinned. "I know. Have a pleasent evening, Miss Utena." So saying he turned the corner, and when Utena pursued, she found him once again gone into thin air. "What the hell?" 

Then she heard Saionji: "TENJOU! @#$%^&*!" 

"Oops!" she giggled, then was off like a rocket. She couldn't quite believe what she'd done, but Saionji-san deserved it in her opinion. He was one of the few duellists that really got on her nerves, and did it often. Reaching her room, she quickly shed her suit and with a quick flic of her wrist, was soon luxerating in a steamy, lilac-scented shower. As she soaped up her hair, she took the time to think on their predicament. Utena knew beyond a doubt that getting them all to work together without conflict would be a difficult task. But at least the castle was a nice enough place, and Akio-san wouldn't let them get too far off track. 

As she rinsed off, she pondered Cassandra's words from the cottage. "My rose is grown somewhere else. I wonder where?" As expected, no answer was forthcoming from the rubber ducky in the corner. Stepping  
out of the shower, she began towel drying her hair. She didn't even notice her guest, until she tripped over her. "Um, excuse me?" Utena blushed a vibrant red, as a pretty maid of fourteen or so peered under the mass  
of tangled pink that hung in front of Utena's face. "Yes?" 

"What are you doing here?" 

The maid giggled. "You're going to be late, if you dawdle so much. Sit down, Akio-sama sent me to fix your hair and make sure you were comfortable." 

-Akio-sama?- "But..." 

The girl lay a strong hand on her shoulder. "Here's your dress. Put it on quickly and SIT."

****

Act Three coming soon: An Evening of Magic


	3. An Evening of Magic

An Evening of Magic  
  
  
  
PThe Sword and the Rose/P  
PA Role Playing Game   
Log, fic style, brought to you by the crazy people at Rose of the Noble   
CastleBRVisit us at http://www.delphi.com/revolutionutena/ !/P  
PWritten by Rachelly, Katie, Cat Who, Saren,   
Jessie, Janelle, Ty-chan, Nick, Kevin, Janey, angelicangel, and many others who   
are no longer with the game (sniffle)BRAct III log by Cat Who for   
FF.net/P  
PEditor's notes: Third Act is probably the   
single most fun we'eve ever had with these characters. What has gone before: The   
Council and the Malcontents are in the home of the Himemiya clan, although they   
believe they are simply in a luxury resort. They are preparing for a formal   
dinner, but Himemiya Sophe has ordered that the punch be . . . spiked. With an   
aphrodesiac. *hic* ^_~/P  
PYou may notice variances in spelling, writing   
style, and in rare cases where I missed it, tense. Please keep in mind as you   
read this that about a dozen people wrote it all at once so it's going to seem   
diverse in places. I've tried to edit the tense to keep it all in past tense   
(shudder) but even I miss that occasionally. I hope you all have as much fun   
reading it as we had writing it. Enjoy!/P  
PAct III: An Evening of Magic/P  
PLess than twenty minutes later, Utean gulped as   
she stood in the entrance to the ballroom. Her sassy black dress showed enough   
of her coltish legs and trim figure to be breathtaking. The hair and makeup gave   
her an almost otherworldly appearence; Utena could barely believe that kind of   
magic could be wrought with merely some makeup and a hair brush. She   
felt...different...somehow. Like a princess for once instead of a prince. It was   
uncomfortable, but not agonizingly so. It was kinda...nice. Somehow, Utena knew   
that the rules she lived by at Ohtori were suspended here. She knew that when   
she walked through those doors, something magical would happen. "Is he here   
tonight?" she whispered quietly. "Is my prince out there now, dancing with some   
girl? Will he recoginze me? Will I know him?" /P  
P"Why don't you find out?" whispered a voice in   
her ear. Utena gasped and jumped, only to find the strange young man from   
earlier, holding out an arm. "You seem to be without an escort, mi'lady. Will   
the arm of a simple commoner suffice for a princess such as yourself?" She   
blushed as his intent gaze and glanced about the foyer. No one could see them as   
she raised her eyes to his./P  
P"Only on one condition," she grinned softly.   
/P  
PHe leaned close. "Oh really? And what might   
that be?" /P  
P"That you tell me your name." /P  
PHe pretended to consider a moment. "Oh,   
alright. I suppose. But I'm upping the anti. You have to do me the honor of the   
first and last dance of the evening as well." /P  
PShe nodded. "Agreed." /P  
PSo saying, they strode into the ballroom, with   
Utena on his arm. "My name is Mamoru," he whispered as they waited for the   
assembled parties to notice them. She glanced at him again, this time noting the   
duellist like uniform he was wearing. It reminded her of...someone...she'd met   
long ago. Her thoughts whirled wildly. -Is he my prince?- /P  
PTheir names were called, and the assembled   
party glanced up, some gasping, some smiling, some merely watching. Sophe was of   
the last persuasion. The main reason she'd taken Mamoru into her service years   
before was his uncanny resemblance to her son, Dios. The other was his latent   
psychic ability to take a spiritual form for awhile and allow a ghost to 'use'   
his body to communicate. It was draining for both parties, but well worth it at   
times. Now was apparently one of them. With a glance, she noted Dios and Anthy   
had stopped their waltz as well. -He's secured the first and last dance, son,-   
she whispered in her mind, knowing her son would hear. -Don't make his efforts   
on your behalf pointless. Go to her.- /P  
PShe watched as Akio and Touga both rose from   
their positions across the room and started towards her. With a wave of her   
hand, attractive maids from across the room stood and intercepted the boys. This   
moment was for the two of them, not interferences. Even Anthy, across the room,   
knew that. Her daughter was smiling softly, a incadescent tear slowly making   
it's way down her cheek. -Please, just give them this moment.   
Please.-/P  
P****/P  
PHaving just gotten out of the shower Miki   
quickly dried his hair and stepped out of bathroom.. After eyeing the dark blue   
suit for a few moments, he put it on. Frowning at his reflection in the mirror,   
he smoothed his hair down and straightened his suit.. He always tried to look   
immalculate, especially for something like this.. Glancing at the clock his   
cerulean eyes went wide.. He had stalled for too long, he would have to hurry if   
he didn't wish to be late.. Grabbing his stopwatch and slipping in his pants   
pocket he hurried to the ballroom doors, slowing down only when he reached   
them./P  
P****/P  
PShiori flounced out of her room, dressed in an   
elegant, satiny mauve colored dress which clung to just the right places.   
Half-way between indencent and elegant. She thought she looked quite lovely   
indeed. If she was being forced to be somewhere against her own will, she might   
as well make the best of it. /P  
P*Ara! Juri's locket...* the thought came to her   
mind, *Oh well, I'll have to look at it later.* /P  
PShiori walked aimlessly around until she saw   
that blue-haired twin brother of that girl with the "reputation." /P  
P"Kaoru-san!" she called to Miki from down the   
hall and walked quickly to his side, "Don't you know that you can't enter such a   
formal affair without an escort?" she asked sweetly, her persona in front of   
other people was always sweet. Before he could protest or agree, she slipped her   
arm through his and was making movements towards the door. /P  
P~Someone was calling him?~ Miki turned around,   
but before he could answer, her arm was through his pulling him towards the   
doors.. Miki stared at her in surprise, his mouth opening to protest.. and then   
they were through the doors.. Quickly shutting his mouth, he was distracted by   
the elegant room./P  
P****/P  
PPretty maids caught Touga by his arm and sat   
himdown beside Nanami once more. Nanami watched her brother, as Touga tried to   
go over to reach Utena before Akio could. Frowning and deep in thought, the   
red-haired god stood up once more and waitied...staring around, he only -then   
noticed the two ghostly violet haired dancers. Amazed at their gracefulness and   
beauty of their dance, Touga sat still for a moment and didn't protest with the   
persistent maids. Nanami, being happy with Touga sitting still, took hold of his   
arm once more and together, the two watched the other two silbings dance away.   
/P  
P****/P  
PWakaba seeing the sunset completely stood and   
straightened out her dress. Yawning a bit, she stared into the mirror and   
checked once more. The spagehtti strap dress had a cowl neckline, with a nice,   
decent back v-cut shape... It flowed on the floor as she walked, making her seem   
as if she floated in a cloud to move around. Smiling, she nodded at herself as   
she heard someone knock on her door. /P  
PMoving quickly, she answered it, and there   
stood a a maid of the castle. "Ma'am. Dinner will be served soon... It is best   
you moved quickly to the grand hall." With that, she pointed the direction of   
the grand hall and quickly exited from Wakaba's sight. Tilting her head, the   
lonely girl slowly made her way to the ball. She wasn't in any hurry to get   
there, besides, she wouldn't probably only end up sitting alone, ever since   
Utena was too caught up with other things, like that Anthy Himemiya girl. A   
frown now on her cute face, the tiny girl made no haste in going to the Grand   
Hall.../P  
P****/P  
PDios nodded to his mother, keeping his eyes on   
Mamoru and Utena. Slowly he makes his way across the room, attracting the   
attention only of the few who could acctually see him, untill he was directly   
behind the servent. Hesitating ever so slightly, Dios rested his   
near-transparent hands on Mamoru's shoulders, then pushed his way completely   
inside the boy. There is a moment's hesitation and Utena looks on, confused,   
wondering why her escort had stopped so suddenly. A shadowy figure that only   
Anthy can see then steps out of Mamoru's body, but this time it is Mamoru   
himself. The Dios-possessed body opens his bright teal eyes and smiles at Utena.   
/P  
P"Pardon my hesitation. Shall we dance?" And   
without another word, he sweept her onto the dance floor and for the first time   
in years, centuries even, he is content. Though his real body is still trapped   
up in the castle of illusion, a temporary one is good enough for the moment.   
Being home, his mother and sister nearby, and dancing with the Chosen one, is   
perhaps the happiest memory he has had since his "imprisonment." /P  
P****/P  
PAkio watched it all from a dark corner. For   
once, he was not trying to attract attention to himself. He had even made sure   
the room was empty before the majority of the guests had arrived. He could not   
risk having someone suddenly realize the likeness between himself and the boy   
Dios. But watching Utena being swept across the floor by this near likeness   
wasn't any better. And he -knew- who it really was inside that body. He was one   
of the few who could see what was really going on, just as he could see Anthy   
watching the pair with tears in her eyes. He had considered going to Utena for a   
dance, and had even made a move to, but the quickly-dispatched servents stopped   
him, causing him to turn towards the radiantly beautiful Sophe. For an instant,   
the mother and son exchanged glances, the former holding a calm, detached air   
and the latter showing a barely controled fury in his teal eyes. But he took a   
step back, further into the shadows, and brushed the servents away. He wouldn't   
be interfering.......just yet./P  
P****/P  
PJuri looked in the mirror, straightened her   
dress, and fixed a stray hair that had decided to find its way out of the style   
she'd put it in. Her hair was lifted off her neck for once, in a lovely up   
style. Wispy curls brushed her shoulders and framed her face. /P  
PThe dress was green satin, with small straps,   
and a lovely neckline. She didn't often wear dresses that would show her   
neckline and shoulders, but it looked gorgeous on her. The dress followed her   
curves nicely, not tightly, but softly, down to her feet. The dress brushed the   
floor as she walked, and the silver slippers peeked from beneath the dress,   
whenever she lifted it to walk. /P  
PShe slipped the pearl necklace around her neck   
(so strange to be wearing something besides the locket, she thought).   
/P  
PShe frowned at her reflection in the mirror.   
Something wasn't quite right. Hmmm.... /P  
PThere was a knock at the door, and a maid of   
the castle peered in. /P  
P"Dinner will be served shortly. I believe most   
of the guests have already made their way down." /P  
PJuri laughed. "Fashionably late, am I? I'll be   
right down." /P  
PShe looked back into the mirror, and with a   
flick of her wrist, she pulled a pin from her hair. /P  
PHer long, fiery tresses fell past her   
shoulders, and down her back. She smiled at the mirror. Normally she would never   
do this...everything, including her hair must be perfect when she dressed up,   
but something about this place made her feel like being free of her mask.   
/P  
PShe turned and walked out the door, never once   
noticing that something very precious was missing. /P  
P****/P  
PThe green-haired swordfighter wasn't happy at   
all. He didn't even think that maybe he deserved what he got. He was just upset   
that Tenjou-san had embarrased him AGAIN. Fortunatly, there wasn't anyone to see   
his shame except for the occational servant. Not that it made the whole ordeal   
any better. He was -still- upset. /P  
PHe had managed to get back to his room though,   
a towel wrapped tightly around his hips, then he had showered and changed. He   
found the suit laid out on the bed and wondered at the amazing service in this   
place. Everything was perfectly in place exactly when you needed. Saionji pushed   
these thoughts to the side though as he pulled on the black tuxedo pants and the   
white shirt. He didn't remember having buying this suit, but it fit him   
perfectly, strange enough as that was. He fastened the dark green cumberbund   
around his waist and slipped on the black tuxedo jacket. It fit in all the right   
places, showing off just how well-toned he was from all the time practicing in   
the kendo room. /P  
PJust as he is finishing, Saionji glances at the   
clock and swears softly under his breath. BR/P  
P"I'm going to be late, thanks to Tenjou-san.   
Wait untill I get my hands on her...." And he rushed out of the room, not really   
looking where he was going, and unfortunately ran right into Wakaba, who   
probably wasn't even aware Saionji was there in the first place. The   
green-haired Vice-President gasped, slightly winded, then helped Wakaba to her   
feet, not quite noticing who it was at first. /P  
P"Ahhh, gomen nasai! I didn't even see you   
there. I...." He stopped, blinking, then did a double take. "Shinohara-san? What   
are you doing here?"/P  
P****/P  
P"What a lovely room.." Miki murmured under his   
breath. Frowning slightly at Shiori, he looked about the room.. He noticed   
Touga-sempai and his sister. And Utena-san was there too./P  
PShiori smiled sweetly at Miki, *He seems   
uncomfortable, how funny.* /P  
P"Ara! How rude of me, Kaoru-san, I suppose   
maybe we aren't very well acquainted. I mean, you know me, and I know you...but   
I don't think we were ever formally introduced. My name is Takatsuki Shiori, a   
dear friend of Arisugawa Juri-san." Shiori gushed, releasing Miki from her hold.   
She smiled crookedly at Miki and cocked her head to the side, *such a darling   
boy. Complete opposite of his sister...* /P  
P****/P  
P"Shall we dance, onii-sama?" Nanami said, her   
heart shaped face peering up at her older brother with a smile that would melt   
the hearts of most males over the age of 10. Her large purple eyes blinked   
lazily, the lashes sweeping down to rest on her cheek for a moment longer than   
necessary, showing off their fullness and length. /P  
PShe was glad the maids had interceded Touga's   
attempts to meet Utena. The last thing she wanted was him fawning over the   
bubble-gum haired tomboy. But even Nanami, much as she loathed to, had to admit   
that Utena looked smashing in the gown she was wearing, and with makeup and   
artfully done hair. She was not quite as pretty as Nanami (at least according to   
Nanami), but the skill of the maideservent had transformed her rough beauty into   
a more classic, refined look. Nanami damped down a curl of jealousy. /P  
P"Oh, onii-sama, I do love this song," she   
cried, standing up and tugging on his sleeve. "Lets dance." Nanami had never   
heard the song before in her life, but the music was very beautiful, and sounded   
quite dancable. /P  
PTouga's eyes were still transfixed on what   
seemed to be like an illusion....He sat there, not hearing a thing Nanami had   
said. After hearing her last words, Touga shook his head a bit and looked to his   
younger sister with curious and lost eyes... "what did yo say, my dear?" He   
asked.. seeming to be quite lost... /P  
PNot even waiting for an answer, Touga's eyes   
turned back to Utena...though she had aways been pretty, tonight she looked even   
more beautiful and he could not help but want to hold her in his arms and dance   
the night away with her./P  
P****/P  
PWakaba, quite startled by the fall, quickly got   
up with the help of the young man. Her dark brown eyes looked up to see who had   
pushed her over...and at the sight of the very familiar purple eyes, she let out   
a tiny gasp and hung her head.... "No need to be sorri, Saionji-sempai..." she   
said meekly..."was not your fault...i should've been walking faster....." Wakaba   
didn't look bad that night.... Not at all...the white roses and the white dress   
looked very nice together, and the dress didn't make her look like any sort of   
slut.... the dress did cling to her natural curves, yet they weren't too   
revealing. /P  
PThen it popped into her mind as well...."What   
do you mean, what am I doing here? What are you doing here?" she asked,   
very confused about his question./P  
P****/P  
PAnthy was so happy. This was the way it should   
have been. Utena-sama should be with Dios. They looked right together, two noble   
hearts swirling their way across the ballroom. Laughing, yet misty-eyed, she   
turned to give a look of thanks to her mother. Maybe these moments would give   
Utena-sama the strength...she shook her head. No thinking about such matters   
now. There were other, more pressing problems. One of which was sitting in a   
chair nearby. Akio looked beyond angry, he sat with the appearance of a wrathful   
God about to strike down infidels. He would interfere if something wasn't done.   
/P  
PSweeping her gaze about the room, Anthy found   
Cassandra sitting in a corner by herself, content to watch the dancers. Gliding   
over, Anthy tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the malcontent. Cassandra   
let out a cackle, and sauntered seductively over to Akio. She had some   
special...tricks that no one else did. As she walked, her hand gestured breifly.   
/P  
PApproaching Akio, she began to speak in a   
throaty growl. It was a bit strange to be seducing her nephew, but desparate   
times called for desparate measures. "Hello, I was just noticing you sitting   
alone. Would you care to dance? My name is Ophelia." Extending her hand, she   
smiled knowingly. Normally, a glamour wouldn't work on someone with Akio's   
power. However, today he was tired and weak, and did not expectBRthat sort of   
attack. In this condition, someone with Akio's hormones couldn't resist.   
/P  
P"Why, thank you lady. I was beginning to feel   
lonely." Part of Akio's mind wondered at his sudden change of attitude,but he   
simply attributed it to the fact that his desires had not been satiated for   
several days. There was time for Utena later. /P  
PAnthy sighed as Akio accepted Cassandra's arm.   
Knowing her brother, he would be occupied for quiet a while. That left her   
nothing to do but watch the dancing. Returning her gaze to Utena and Dios, she   
was surprised to find a boy staring at her. It was the one whose body Dios was   
inhabiting. Slowly he walked toward her, a blush rising to his cheeks.   
/P  
P"Princess" He bowed to her,"It is an honor to   
finally meet you. My name is Mamoru. While the others are occupied, I would be   
honored if you would allow me a dance." /P  
PAnthy blinked. He wanted to dance with her? Why   
was he looking at her so strangely? The brilliance of his eyes made her nervous,   
a feeling she had not had in a long time. /P  
P"My lady?" He exclaimed, extending his hand to   
her. He wanted an answer. What did she want to do? Anthy raised her hand to her   
head. She wasn't used to making decisions like this. But...he looked so much   
like Dios, and there was something...Without thinking, she answered "Yes."   
/P  
PHe smiled, and gently pulled her to him,   
placing one of his hands lightly on her lower back. She backed away a moment in   
surprise, expecting him to ask for more, yet realized that it felt nice. It was   
different to be with someone that didn't force. Trying to indicate that she was   
pleased, Anthy settled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. /P  
PMamoru was beaming. He was dancing with the   
Princess, even if she was a ghost. For years he had heard stories from the Queen   
about her. She had raised him as if he were her own son, and he recalled many   
nights that he begged her to tell another story about her beautiful daughter. He   
had always wished to meet her, and here she was, in his arms. Mamoru was almost   
afraid to do anything, terrified he would be shot down for his audacity to touch   
someone so far above him. Yet tonight was a night of many impossibilities, and   
no one who could see the two said a word as he held his Princess   
close./P  
P****/P  
PMiki took a step back, eager to put a little   
distance between them. He glanced at her uncertainly, the slight frown still   
apparent on his face. Though he nodded politely enough as she spoke. /P  
P"Nice to meet you, Takatsuki-san. I think I may   
have seen you with Juri-sempai."/P  
P****/P  
PSaionji was a bit distracted as he took a   
second, closer look at the girl in front of him. All those weeks he had lived   
with her he had never noticed.....but her question jerked him out of that   
particular train of thought and he shrugged. /P  
P"I am here because I was told to come here." He   
looked towards the ballroom and heard the music, and swore softly under his   
breath. "But it looks like we're late. We should talk about this later. And as   
long as we're both here, I suppose we should go in together." /P  
PHe held his arm out to Wakaba, flashing her one   
of his rare smiles. Very rare, but this -was- and odd night and he found himself   
doing things that he normally wouldn't. /P  
P****/P  
PBack in the ballroom, Akio swept his dance   
partner across the floor. "Ophelia" was indeed a charming woman, but there was   
something strangly familiar about her. He tried to place her in his mind and the   
closest he could come to was that she strongly resembled Anthy, if his sister   
had been but a few years older. /P  
P-But that's understood. Many of the tribal   
woman have that look.- And still, there was something more to her, something he   
just couldn't put his finger on. It never occured to him though that this could   
be the same old crone who constantly annoyed him with her rudeness. /P  
PEven as he was occupied with those thoughts, he   
still kept his eyes trained on the pair dancing on the other side of the room.   
Cassandra's manipulations kept them well away from Utena and Dios, but that did   
not stop him from looking. Cassandra made no outward show of her feelings, but   
on the inside she was frowning. Apparently the prince would need a less-subtle   
distraction. /P  
P"Perhaps, Akio was it? Perhaps you would honor   
me with the last dance of the evening. It would be an honor." She smiled   
seductivly at him, pushing any misgivings about seducing her nephew to the side.   
Heaven knows -he- had done much worse. /P  
PAkio looked back down at his dancing partner,   
distracted for a moment but just long enough to agree without realizing exactly   
what he had done. "What? oh, of course, my lady. I would be pleased to dance   
with you again." He was definately distracted.....but it served Cassandra's   
purpose well. /P  
P****/P  
P"Onii-sama!" Nanami said, stamping her foot   
daintily. "I want to dance! You don't want your sister to be the only wall   
flower here, do you?" She didn't add that even Himemiya was dancing, albeit with   
a commoner. Nanami disliked using the guilt tactic on her precious brother, but   
he wasn't even paying attention to her! /P  
P****/P  
PWakaba nodded at his answer and replied, "I   
came 'cause I needed to get away... but it's rather odd that I'd meet you here.   
" /P  
PAnd just as she was about to walk away, she saw   
that he held out his arm and heard his words about dinner. Silent, her eyes lit   
up as she gladly took his arm, and together, the two strode into the Grand Hall   
where a couple of people seemed to be dancing... and there, she spotted Utena,   
who, in the first of her life, saw her nicely dressed up.... -Wait...why was   
Utena here...and Touga?! the whole student council was here . . . even Nanami,   
who was stuck to her brother . . . Maybe it was a mistake for her to come to   
this place, thinking that she'd actually have time to think and relax. Wakaba   
was very confused, but then Wakaba smiled and looked up at the tall,   
green-haired . . . Saionji. She had always had a crush on him, and to be seen   
with him in public was like a dream come true, and they didn't look that bad   
togethe, either, she decided./P  
P****/P  
PCaught up in the intensity of the moment, Utena   
could only describe the breathless emotion gripping her body as giddiness. The   
song ebbed and flowed around them, and she felt as if her feet never once   
touched the ground. The world around her spun and twirled; the only solid thing   
in her universe was the firm grip of Mamoru's strong arm around her waist. They   
spoke no words, none were needed, and for one aching second, Utena felt   
completely at peace. She knew, somehow, that she'd found her prince at last.   
/P  
PAs the cadence of the song dimmed and slowed,   
the young man drew her close to his body. Laying her cheek on his shoulder,   
Utena smiled as she inhaled the heady bouquet of roses and lilacs that clung to   
his skin. It was as if they'd been made for one another, she fit perfectly in   
his arms. They were barely moving now, her arms lightly draped around his waist,   
she could feel the steady, if somewhat rapid, thump of his heart through his   
shirt. /P  
PShe knew she had to be blushing now, her skin   
felt tingly and tight across her cheekbones, but she didn't care. -Oh please let   
this moment last forever,- she thought to the gods above. -Please don't make me   
wake up from this dream.- /P  
PObviously the Gods had other plans. /P  
P"Ladies and Gentlemen," announced a loud voice,   
"Your dinner is served."/P  
P****/P  
PTouga lazily stood up, with his quite upset   
younger sister attached to his arm. Looking around, his eyes fell on Utena, who   
had nearly stopped dancing . . . afterall, dinner was being served at the   
moment. /P  
PHe looked down at his sister a smiled, "I'm   
sorry Nanami . . . I was thinking of something . . . ." Touga had been doing   
that a lot lately, and he knew that others saw that also..but he couldn't help   
it, not with what he knew and what was going on./P  
PHe didn't want things happening . . . to . . .   
well, he'd just leave it at that . . . it was something -she- -choose- to become   
and do./P  
PHis long red hair fell forward as he leaned   
over to kiss his younger sister on the forehead. "Let's eat. Dinner is being   
served." And with that, the red-haired brother of Nanami slowly and gracefully   
started to exit, Nanami's hand on his arm. /P  
P****/P  
P"Dios" stepped away from Utena as the call for   
dinner was announced. Was it Utena's immagination, or did the boy seem paler   
than when he first started? But he still managed to take her hand and he kissed   
it softly, bowing as he did so. /P  
P"If you'll excuse me, I'll let you go in to   
dinner. There . . . is something I must do. But I shall return for the promised   
last dance. Wait for me." /P  
PAnd before Utena could say a word against his   
going, he backed into the crowd and quickly blended in with the others. . He   
slipped out of the room, beckoning to the spirit form of Mamoru. When he was   
sure no one could see them, he leaned up against the wall, grimacing. Mamoru   
slipped his transparent form into his body again and Dios slipped out immediatly   
afterward. The both of them looked exhausted, but Dios waved a hand to indicate   
he was fine. /P  
P"I . . . will return later, if you don't mind .   
. . for the last dance. Thank you." His voice was more like a whisper on the   
wind, but the servant boy could hear him clearly. Mamoru nodded and Dios faded   
untill it was impossible to see him, unless you knew what you are looking for,   
then he went to a place where he could rest for later. It was very draining for   
the both, but he was determined to dance with his princess at least once more   
tonight. /P  
PAkio took notice of the boy leaving and with a   
grace he hadn't shown since all this began, he manuvered away from Cassandra and   
made his way across the dance floor to the recently-abandoned Utena. Those who   
knew who he was parted in front of him and even those who didn't (as few as   
there were) could feel a sort of untouchableness about him and quickly moved as   
well. He reached the pink-haired Victor and took her hand, bowing slightly.   
/P  
P"Utena-san, I see your partner has left. If you   
won't mind, I'd be pleased to escort you to dinner. I believe they have us   
seated next to each other as well." /P  
P****/P  
PAnd just as Saionji and Wakaba walked into the   
room, the servent announced dinner. The green-haired Vice-President sighed with   
relief. At least they weren't -too- terribly late. Still leading Wakaba by the   
arm, he hurried her across the ballroom towards the dining room. If one didn't   
know better, they might think the two a couple. And they did look quite good   
together. Saionji in his black tux complimented Wakaba's white dress very   
nicely. /P  
PWhen the two reached the dining tables, the   
servents move up to them and seated the two, perhaps not coincidentally, right   
next to each other. Saionji didn't seem to much care, though he -did - take   
notice tha he wasn't quite as far away from Touga as he would have   
wished./P  
P****/P  
P"Okay, onii-sama. But you must promise me at   
least one dance." /P  
PNanami knew that Touga was very pensive right   
now, but she did not mind terribly, her imagination preffering to believe he was   
thinking of her. /P  
PThe drama queen and the red haired god entered   
the dining room. Nanami was more than a little disappointed that she wasn't   
seated next to Touga. /P  
P****/P  
PJuri stood at the top of the balcony entrance,   
taking a moment to catch her breath, and to observe everyone for a moment. A few   
people were heading towards the dining room; apparantly dinner was about to be   
served. She noticed, however that a few scattered couples were still dancing,   
and a few still stood talking. -What a lovely room- she thought, as she rested   
her hand lightly on the railing. Her hair spilled over her shoulder as she   
looked down on the guests. Their voices mingled and carried up to her . . . bits   
and pieces of conversation. She could hear the lovely music being played . . . a   
nice melody for dancing to. She actually looked forward to the dinner in a way.   
But she felt a little bit of apprehension. She hoped that for once, things would   
be normal . . . for at least a little while.She gently lifted her dress and   
walked down the stairs./P  
P****/P  
PTaking Akio's proferred arm, Utena nodded as   
they made their way to the table. Without Mamoru's arms around her she felt   
uneasy now, and she couldn't quite place the reason as to why. But the Dean had   
apparently noticed her abandonment quickly enough, and was obviously doing his   
level best to make her feel comfortable. Akio was charming as usual, and very   
gentlemanly as he held out her chair for Utena as she sat. /P  
PIn the corner of her eye, Utena caught a   
fleeting glimpse of a woman who resembled Anthy. Well, she appeared a few years   
older, but for the most part it was a perfect match. She appeared to be talking   
to someone Utena couldn't quite see, but one thing was for certain, the subject   
of the conversation included her. How Utena knew that, she couldn't quite be   
sure, but she knew they were discussing her dance all the same. /P  
P"Is something bothering you, my dear?"   
/P  
PUtena turned at the sound of Akio's voice and   
smiled wanly. "No, Akio-san. Nothing is wrong." /P  
PHe kept the polite smile tight on his face, but   
he knew what had to be the problem. It was her dance with Dios. Memories had to   
be floating to the surface of her thoughts, brought on by the touch of her   
Prince. It was all the doing of his Mother! For all his arrogance, Akio knew his   
mother and father were two people he didn't dare cross. Especially not on their   
turf. /P  
PSophe smiled grimly across the room as she   
waited to be announced. She could feel his tension, and in a perverse way, she   
enjoyed it. As her name was called, she stepped forward, reveling in all the   
eyes on her. This was her place, among her people. Her children were home again,   
despite their strange circumstances, and her husband was far away. Her son's   
Council stood at attention to the lady of the house, and for the first time,   
Sophe looked at them as people rather than Her Son's Council. /P  
PTouga- very similar to her son, but stronger in   
his own way. /P  
PSaionji- stubborn and prideful, but full of an   
aching longing for something he couldn't name. /P  
PJuri- cold and rigid as a glacier, all to mask   
the bloody mess of emotion within./P  
PMiki- in desperate need of guidance, in   
constant search of order for the chaotic rift that was his life ./P  
PNanami- overly dramatic to hide the painful   
fear she would be abandoned once more as she and her brother were as small   
children. /P  
PThey were mere children, despite it all. And   
the one most hurt was the one they couldn't see. Sophe felt an aching pride   
bloom in her chest at her Son's choices. He had done well, for even if his   
little games didn't succeed, with enough time and patience, the struggles of his   
Council would bring him around. They, not the Victor, will be his ultimate   
salvation, she thought../P  
P****/P  
PHearing the call for dinner to begin, Miki   
began walking over toward the table, hopefully before Takatsuki-san could   
"volunteer" to be his escort again.. He watched in silence as Akio led Utena. It   
seemed strange to not see Anthy-san walking with her, smiling the way she always   
did.. But he was abruptly distracted from his thoughts as Sophe was announced   
and he turned to look as well.. A beautiful woman.. Her coloring reminded him of   
Anthy and Akio./P  
P****/P  
PTouga smugly smiled as he was placed beside   
Utena. His blue eyes turned up to see who also sat beside her, and not to his   
surprise, he saw the Lavander Haired One sitting on the other side. His smile   
quickly faded. As he sat down as saw Nanami's lips protrude into a pout for not   
being placed next to her beloved brother. /P  
PHis eyes roamed over everyone as he waited for   
the dinner to be served and then he noticed Saionji sitting maybe a bit closer   
than he would've liked, and beside him, Utena's best friend, Wakaba. She looked   
lovely as well. His blue eyes could not help but stare at Utena at the very end   
of his wandering journey. She looked incredibly beautiful, and though he   
would've liked to reach out and run his fingers through her beautiful, pink   
hair, he knew that Akio would not have anything of it.. /P  
P****/P  
PWakaba, with a silent smile on her lips,   
carefully sat next to Saionji. She looked up and saw that she sat across from   
Utena, and on either side of them, Akio and Touga.. . . Her hair sat in soft   
waves around her shoulders and half of it was pulled up with two white roses in   
place./P  
PServents passed around punch . . . and Wakaba   
eagerly took the punch into her hand and took a slow, small sip. The   
punch..tasted . . . a bit . . . odd . . . holding the cup away from her, she   
replaced it in front of her as she tilted her head and stared at it a bit. Not   
wanting to seem rude, she regained her composure and sat up straight and looked   
up at Saionji. Why did I feel all warm inside . . . it can't be Saionji . . .   
it's not that kinda -warm- feeling, Wakaba thought, shaking her head lightly.   
She waited for the dinner to be served./P  
P****/P  
PNanami took a sip of the punch that was being   
passed around. Thats funny, she thought to herself, it has a very sharp, very   
strong aftertaste. But its good. /P  
PShe took another sip. And another, then   
impatiantly drained the glass. /P  
P****/P  
PJuri took a seat next to Shiori -cringe- and   
Miki. Nanami was on the other side of Miki, and she looked very unhappy. Juri   
flipped the few obnoxious locks of curls back off her shoulder, and looked   
around. /P  
PShe tried her best not to look at Shiori,   
except in passing, and to only say a word or two to her when it was necessary.   
Inside, however, she was screaming... /P  
P-Why can't I be strong?- /P  
PShe sat straight, and figeted with the necklace   
at her throat. A million thoughts were bothering her, but nobody could see them   
. . . all they saw was Juri . . . cold, and calm as usual, and looking rather   
elegant this evening. /P  
P****/P  
PTsuwabuki sighed and layed out all his clothing   
on one bed, and looked around. So late already. "Am I going to have a room   
mate?" He wondered aloud as he saw another bed. "Imagine if it were   
Nanami-sama." he said, and nearly had a nosebleed at the thought. Then he heard   
a knock on the door. /P  
PWho could it be? he thought and opened the   
door. In came a little girl, probably no older than he was. "Dinner has already   
been served, sir. I advise you to get dressed for the dance." She had lavender   
hair and dark skin, and for some reason she reminded him of Himemiya   
Anthy./P  
P"Dance?" Tsuwabuki asked, dazed by the girl. He   
hadn't expected someone to just barge into his room. /P  
P"Yes, sir. You must hurry." She said as she   
looked onto his clothes. /P  
P"Is this all you have?" She questioned him.   
/P  
P"Well. . . is it formal?" /P  
P"I should think so." /P  
P"Yeah . ...that's all I have." The girl frowned   
at his clothing, then suddenly brightened. /P  
P"Oh, here's one that's appropriate!" She said,   
picking a black tux out. /P  
P"Eh?" Tsuwabuki asked, confused. He didn't   
remember packing anything like that . . . /P  
P"It's perfect!" she stated. For some reason he   
couldn't focus on her clearly. She made his eyes swim. /P  
P"Well, I'll be going." She smiled and opened   
the door. /P  
P"I would appreciate that." He smiled back,   
trying to be polite, and closed the door. /P  
PI better change, he thought and put on the tux   
with a gold cumberbund. Well, I already missed dinner, I guess I could sneak   
around a little . . . /P  
PHe wandered around the plac, enjoying its   
beauty. "Wow, this is cooler than Ohtori." He paused to see a few straggling   
dancers still on the floor, all with the same lavender or purple hair, dusky   
skin, and blue or green eyes. Tsuwabuki meandered around some more, walking   
aimlessly until the girl servant appeared again. /P  
P"Oh, sir! What are you doing here? Aren't you   
supposed to be at the dinner?" /P  
P"Dinner?" He asked again suprised. He had   
forgotten all about it. "Oh great . . . Can you tell me where it is?"   
/P  
P"Oh...I'll take you there, it's faster."   
/P  
PShe suddenly grabbed Tsuwabuki's sleeve and   
dragged him, running, to the grand door. "Hey, easy on the sleeves!" Tsuwabuki   
told her. He was sure that Nanami would be there, and he wanted to look the very   
best for her. /P  
P"You're a bit late for dinner, but that's all   
right. They're in there, " she panted, and pointed at the dining room   
door./P  
P"Well, thank you anyways," he said, still   
unable to focus on her clearly. /P  
P"You're welcome." /P  
PThen they both entered the door. "You're coming   
too?" he asked. /P  
P"Well, of course! I'm one of the servants. I   
work at this place!" She smiled brightly, her eyes blazing bluer for a moment.   
/P  
P"Sorry, I didn't know." /P  
PThen Tsuwabuki and the servant girl seperated.   
He was desperately looking for Nanami. He was positive he would be able to miss   
her. He was sure that she would be the prettiest girl around. /P  
PTsuwabuki sighed, and hoped that he would be   
seated by Nanami,or at least get noticed by her, or something . . . Another   
servent appeared, and escorted him to the empty seat next to . . .   
Nanami-sama!/P  
P****/P  
PThe table was full of people Utena had never   
expected. Wakaba was there, as was Saionji and Twsabuki. Touga sat on one side   
of her, Akio on the other. Juri was a little bit down on the other side of the   
table with her friend Shiori and Miki. All together, the dinner conversation was   
decidedly cold for the circumstances. Picking at the food on her plate, Utena   
took a small bite. It was fish (she thought) but it was marinaded in some   
garlicy butter sauce, and garnished with rice and some green vegetable she'd   
never seen before. Still, it was tasty, and complimented the yeasty bread very   
well. At her side, Akio was attempting to make witty conversation with Touga's   
sister, who was across the table between Miki and Tsuwabuki, but Nanami was   
looking decidely peaked. The blonde took another deep gulp of her drink, and her   
cheeks flushed a little more pink. /P  
PCurious as to the taste of the drink, Utena   
took a long slow sip. It was strange, though Utena had sipped liquer before,   
this was different. It was sweeter, with an odd aftertaste that made her whole   
body feel tingly and warm. /P  
PShe glanced under her lids at the Dean and took   
another small bite of her fish. When they began their search for Anthy's cure in   
the morning she knew he'd be at the front, doing his damndest to find his   
beloved sister a cure. Only Akio could know what Utena was truly going through   
without Anthy, her best friend, at her side. He *was* her brother after all.   
/P  
PUtena smiled softly to herself and leaned over   
to speak with Touga. He was saying something devastatingly charming she was   
sure, and Utena felt her smile widen. It was odd how warm and cozy she felt all   
of a sudden. Everyone at the table was drinking the punch, even Tswabuki was   
testing the drink, and Utena giggled a bit as small smiles began playing on   
tight lips. Even Juri-sempai seemed to be loosening up with the drink; she was   
leaning back in her chair and tenderly stroking her friend Shiori's shoulder.   
/P  
PLaughing to herself at Touga's words (they   
seemed to be coming at Utena in slow motion) she took another long drink.   
Strange, her cup should be empty now, but it was still filled to the brim with   
the sweet drink. The fish was gone, a salad now sat in front of her; small   
conversations were going on all around the table. Slowly Utena turned to find   
herself nose to nose with Touga. "Hi," she whispered huskily. /P  
P****/P  
PWell, almost everyone was drinking the punch.   
Akio had taken one sip of the concoction placed before him and immediatly   
realized what was in it. As he lifted his head to glance across the table, angry   
teal eyes matched the cool, collected ones of his mother. He should have known   
she'd have a trick or three up her sleeve, and this stunt was worthy of   
something he would do. With an off-handed, defiant air, he raised his cup in a   
silent toast to his mother, then very purposefully placed it down again, as far   
from his person as humanly possible, and turned to speak to the disgruntled   
Nanami, who was kitty corner across from him. Apparently it would be a dry meal   
for him, but he would not be done in by his own mother. /P  
POf course, he didn't inform anyone else at the   
table of the obvious ploy. In fact, he took a rather preverse pleasure in   
watching the rest of the Ohtori students make complete and utter fools out of   
themselves. Even his engaged, Kanae, was giggling and talking with those next to   
her with an abandon she never showed while at the school. Then again, Utena's   
conduct was another matter. He seethed inwardly but gently managed to get the   
cup from Utena's hand, at the same time tryign to pull her attention away from   
Touga and back towards himself. /P  
PDown the table, Saionji was leaning perhaps a   
tad closer to Wakaba than he normally would. With his chin resting in one hand   
and his other hand still holding the spiked drink, he leans towards the younger   
girl, thinking how in all that white, she almost looks like an angel. As for   
Touga, well, Saionji wasn't going to think about that if he didn't half to and   
in light of his charming dinner companion, his former complain with the   
red-haired President seemed unimportant at the moment. /P  
P"Acctually, Wakaba-san, I'm rather glad you   
-are- here, no matter how it happened," he said, his voice nearly purring with   
the effects of the drink./P  
P****/P  
PInside, Juri was yelling at herself to stop   
acting like an idiot. But she couldn't seem to get herself to respond to that.   
No matter how she tried to tell herself to stop, she just kept talking, and   
smiling like a goof. At one point, she noticed that she had her arm on Shiori's   
shoulder . . . but Shiori didn't seem to care too much . . . she had some of the   
punch in her hand as well. /P  
PShiori leaned over to talk to someone else, one   
of those strange lavender haired people who kept showing up, and Juri looked to   
Miki. She and Miki were fairly good friends, even if they didn't talk much. They   
held a silent sort of bond. Juri draped an arm around him and smiled, making him   
blush. /P  
PShe whispered, "Hey, sweetie, how ya doin?"   
/P  
P****/P  
PShiori yawned and took another sip of her   
punch, it was making her feel kind of sleepy. Not sleepy sleepy, just sort of   
relaxed sleepy. She set the cup down and looked lazily around the table, and   
turned to whoever was on her right to ask them if they knew if there was   
something in the punch. She didn't care, she found it kind of funny. It was just   
then she realized that Juri had her arm on her shoulder a minute ago, but was   
now talking to Miki. /P  
PShe put her elbows on the table and propped her   
head up and looked at those of the male persuasion. /P  
P****/P  
PTouga mused and smiled at the dolled up Utena   
as he took another drink after another . . . telling her charming remarks about   
how she looked 'oh-so-pretty' that night. His lips turned into a lazy, relaxed   
smile as his blue, intense eyes steadily watched hers. And as Utena started to   
talk back, the pink-haired victor was suddenly pulled away from his face. His   
eyes moved over to the man sitting on the other side of her. The rijichou. His   
face tilted to one side, the red god snickered and smiled at Akio as his he   
reached for Utena's hand and kissed it lightly. His smile widened as he thought   
he took another long sip from the drink. Let the dean take that. His   
eyes watched for Akio's reaction. /P  
P****/P  
PWakaba sat, her eyes locked onto the green   
haired god...her lips drew a soft smile as she took another drink from the odd   
tasting punch... /P  
P"Are you really glad that I'm here?" she asked,   
quite dazed. Her hands reached around and placed it on his shoulder and she   
rested her head against his arm... "I'm glad you're here too . . . " she said.   
She felt so odd. . . . but why?/P  
P****/P  
PSaionji wasn't all-together unfamiliar with   
alcohol and somewhere in the back of his mind, he just -knew- that the punch had   
been spiked and that same part registered confusion at the reason why. But for   
some reason, he just couldn't make himself care. He seemed to be completely   
taken by the charming, brown-haired vision at his elbow. Strange how he had   
never noticed how radiant she was before this. The remainder of his meal   
forgotten, he grinned down at her, running a finger down her nose. /P  
P"Did I tell you that you look just like an   
angel in all that white?" /P  
P****/P  
PThe warm fuzzy feeling was beyond a new   
experience for her. She felt a surge of tenderness for everyone at the table,   
including Nanami, ironically of course. Almost as if sensing the chaos that was   
to insue, the orchestra chose this moment to begin playing again. Dessert would   
be served in half an hour, so they had to do something with the time between   
servings. /P  
PInwardly blushing at her audacity, Utena turned   
to her two dinner companions and smiled as seductively as she knew how. Then   
flipping her hair back over her shoulders, she leaned slightly forward, just far   
enough to give them a good hint at her cleavage. She knew she had assets, now   
was the time to use them. /P  
PDeep inside, she was cringing at her actions,   
but outwardly Utena didn't give a damn. She loved her Prince with everything   
within her soul, but he was no longer in her arms, and a piece of her thought   
she'd probably imagined him anyway. This immediacy, the fuzziness of right now,   
was all she wanted at the moment. She just wanted to be cherished for once,   
protected in some one's arms, instead of the ever-suffering hero on a quest.   
Utena wanted desperately to be loved. /P  
PJust this once, she wanted to be desired for   
herself, not the facade she offered the world. So Utena let go of all her   
worries and doubts and fears. She released all her sorrows and angst and fright   
into the atmosphere with, had it been audible, one peircing inner scream. Her   
lips never moved, her eyes never wavered; an instant later, after she'd gained a   
semblance of inner control, licking her lips she turned once more to the two men   
at her sides. /P  
P"So, which one of you wants to dance?"   
/P  
PTouga smiled at her and grabbed her hand. He   
had only picked at his dinner. He was too into Utena, and she knew it. And now   
she wanted to dance. Touga quickly grabbed her around his waist and smiled at   
her even more widely. It was more of a grin, really. /P  
P"I want to dance . . . how about it?" At that,   
Touga and her ran off to the dance floor The red haired god spun her on her   
feet, and of course, he knew how to dance -- after all, why shouldn't he?   
Together, both more than a bit buzzed, the pair whisked across the floor, both   
full of giggles. /P  
P****/P  
PAkio gave Sophe another glance that spoke   
daggers and slowly rose to his feet. Ohtori Akio never hurried -anywhere- and he   
would not hurry to the pink-haired Victor's side, no matter HOW much of him   
inside wanted to. The part of him that was Dios wanted to run over to her, to   
wisk her out of Touga's arms, to dance with her once again but Akio shoved that   
part of him down even further and walked from the room with the grace and   
carriage of the prince he was. /P  
PBeing that he wasn't in the least bit   
intoxicated, he had a slight advantage over the two dancing. Before Touga's   
alcohole-clouded mind could comprehend what the violet-haired Dean was doing,   
Akio had slipped between the two, muttering a soft "Do you mind if I steal your   
companion? Good, I didn't think so" and swinging her over to another part of the   
dance floor. A small smirk graced his lips as he held Utena close to him, all   
the while keeping one eye on the red-haired President. In the battle of   
seduction, it was inevitable who would win. After all, Akio had   
centuries of practice over that mere boy. /P  
P****/P  
PWakaba giggled as she felt Saionji's finger   
upon her cute button nose. Blinking, the little girl in white stared up at the   
man who had once lived with her. Her thin finger went to Saionji's nose and she   
pressed it, still full of bubbly giggles. /P  
P"Do I really?" Wakaba beamed as his words...   
"Thank you!...Actually, you look very handsome yourself," she managed to say.   
Taking another drink, Wakaba smiled and stood up, trying to straighten her   
dress, she wobbled and fell into Saionji's lap. Still giggling, she blushed and   
quickly stood back up, resting one hand on the back of the chair to keep herself   
up. /P  
P****/P  
PThe little servent girl smirked at the mayhem   
that the dinner had collapsed into, and smirked quietly to herself. The Himemiya   
sure knew how to throw a party, that was certain. It hadn't been this silly in   
ages. She signalled to the cooks that dessert was probably not going to happen   
for most of them. Heck, the Fallen one had already taken his Victor off to dance   
with her./P  
PShe downed a drink (unspiked) and watched the   
young people make utter fools of themselves. /P  
P****/P  
PTouga lazily stared at Akio as he whisked the   
pink haired prince away from his arms, his hand resting on his hip. He walked   
back into the dining room, shaking his head as in to wonder what just happened.   
Then his eyes fell upon Kanae... she was looking very pretty. Tit for tat? But   
then he saw Wakaba stand up. Ahhhh. Maybe she wants to dance, he thought, and   
without thinking anymore, he walked over, grabbed her hand and started to lead   
her to the grand dance floor. Smiling at her, he tried to take her away, but   
Wakaba slipped her hand away and swatted him weakly across his face and made her   
way back to Saionji. She put her arms around his neck. She wanted to show the   
stupid red-haired president that she was Saionji's date, not his. /P  
PShrugging and dismissing the thought, he walked   
over to Juri. "Care to dance?"/P  
P****/P  
PSaionji frowned and wrapped his arms possesivly   
around Wakaba. He always lost to Touga, well, he wasn't about to lose THIS. In a   
rather drunken haze, he stood up and wrapped an arm around Wakaba's waist,   
leading her out to the dance floor. /P  
P"I'd be honored if you'd give me this dance, my   
pretty angel." /P  
PWakaba's smile widened and she nodded   
idiotically as Saionji walked her off to the dance floor. Her head rested   
against him. She looked back at Touga with a giggle and stuck herself more   
firmly to Saionji's side... /P  
PStopping on the dance floor, Wakaba stood and   
smiled at him.."The pleasure of the dance is mine...." she cooed. and with that,   
a new song started and she gave him a little curtsy./P  
P****/P  
PMiki glanced from side to side, from Nanami to   
Shiori to Juri-sempai. Everything seemed . . . different tonight.. He felt   
happier, more relaxed than he had in a while. A soft warmth spreading through   
him, and he started to smile, even attempting to join in the conversation. He   
frowned thoughtfully at his glass, troubled by a faint, nagging thought. He   
wasn't really used to drinking, but still.. Had he had that much? He quickly   
forgot all that however, as something strange happened. /P  
PJuri put her arm around good old Miki again. It   
took him a minute to realize what had happened and he blushed, starting to   
stammer as he glanced over at her. Cerulean eyes widened with surpris   
"Um...Juri-sempai...I..." /P  
PSuddenly, a voice from behind Juri asked her if   
she'd care to dance. She looked behind her and flicked her loose curls from her   
eyes. /P  
PA flash of red blurred her vision, and she   
shook her head to clear it. Touga was standing there, a confidently goofy grin   
on his face. /P  
P"Touga..." /P  
PShe looked back at Miki, who obviously wasn't   
so smashed as to be too shy and conservative to dance. And she looked at Shiori   
. . . and knows that she'd never be bold enough to ask her to dance.   
She looked back at Touga, and decided that she needs to have a little fun for   
once. And she had to admit that Touga looked very nice in that tux . . . very   
nice indeed. /P  
PShe stood and pushed the chair back to the   
table behind her. "Why not?"/P  
P****/P  
PNanami watched Touga take away Juri. She wanted   
to smash Juri in the face for accepting her brother's invitation, but for some   
reason she was feeling too pleasant to spoil her sudden good mood. /P  
PShe reached for another glass, and after   
swallowing it, noticed Miki sitting next to her. She had never paid attention to   
his eyes before...they were such a warm, nice shade of blue. /P  
PIgnoring Tsuwabuki, who was passed out on his   
plate, poor minion, she leaned over and lightly touched Miki's arm. /P  
P"Did I ever tell you that you're handsome?" she   
slurred slightly. "Much better looking than Kozue. I...I'd have a hard time   
believing you're even related at all." /P  
P****/P  
PAnd then Touga had been standing there, smiling   
down at Juri. Miki watched, half dazed, half curious as they moved out onto the   
dance floor, as he took another drink from his glass. He had just set his glass   
down, his hand not entirely steady, when he felt a hand on his arm. Glancing   
over, Miki found himself looking into large lavender eyes, framed with blond   
hair. Nanami-san? His eyes widened at her words, a dark flush spreading over his   
cheeks. He blinked, trying to focus his mind out of its haze. Nanami did look   
pretty tonight. Smiling shyly at her, he managed to stammer a surprised and   
slightly nervous reply./P  
P"Um . . . no, you didn't.. Well.. We're not   
much alike . . . Kozue and I.. You . . . look nice tonight, Nanami-san."   
/P  
P****/P  
PShiori watched through sleepy eyes as Juri got   
up to dance with Touga. A twinge of something passed through her body, jealousy?   
Why would I be jealous? Shiori scoffed to herself. She pulled her legs up to her   
chest and eyed the flirting couples, Some people can't handle their liquor, she   
thought with disdain, although she wasn't exactly the most clear-headed person   
at the party either. /P  
PShiori glanced at Miki and considered asking   
him to dance, but he was talking to Nanami. Just a child, she scoffed, I'm   
getting so bored . . . /P  
P****/P  
PSaionji swung his dance partner around the   
floor. The song playing was upbeat and jazzy [Editor's note: think Akio Car   
music] and in his current uninhibited state, the green-haired former Vice   
President was really starting to get into the mood. If he was a little more . .   
. enthusiastic than usual, who could blame him? Even while the voice in the back   
of his head told him to stop acting like an idiot, the rest of him said to enjoy   
himself for once. Perhaps he really didn't mind though. It was a nice change,   
having an excuse to let go, to have fun for once and to be able to forget the   
past. For a moment, it was almost as if he had found that feeling he'd been   
looking for all those years. In the morning he would regret this but for now it   
was more than fine. /P  
PWhen the song started to approach it's close,   
Saionji swung Wakaba out, then pulled her back in, dipping her low to the   
ground. As he leaned over her, his long, emerald-green locks brushed over the   
white fabric of Wakaba's dress. He grinned at her, a bit drunkenly but with an   
actual, almost-happy smile for once, holding the pose for what felt like . . .   
eternity. /P  
P"Did I ever tell you what an amazing dance   
partner you are?" /P  
P****/P  
PBeing held in such a firm embrace was an   
exhilerating experience for Utena. She laid her head on Akio-san's shoulder and   
trembled slightly. It was odd, she recalled this same feeling earlier when she'd   
been held in Mamoru's arms . . . but it was different somehow. That had been   
pure love; the tender gentle embrace of first love. This was something similar,   
but at the same time, altogether different. /P  
PIt was just as sweet, but it was wild and   
exhilerating too; it was the difference between the previous waltz and the   
thrumming beat to which they were dancing to now. One was prim and proper and   
gentle; the steps were laid out, the tempo set. But this was wild and exciting   
and rich with life; no set pattern, just two bodies twisting to the beat.   
/P  
PAnd Utena loved them both. /P  
PIt occured to her as she danced; the two were   
inescapibly a piece of her soul; the wild side yearning to break free of the   
prim and proper prince. /P  
PSo she broke free. /P  
PGazing up at Akio, Utena glanced around the   
ballroom and smiled softly. Somewhere deep within, she knew what she was about   
to do was very, very wrong. It went against her nature, it went against who she   
was inherently. But she didn't care. /P  
PUtena kissed Ohtori Akio. /P  
PAnd he never saw it coming. /P  
PHe was very surprised in fact. /P  
PThere was no tenderness in that kiss, it was   
pure driven passion. She knew Kanae was wandering around somewhere, she knew   
they were in the middle of the dance floor in front of Touga and God and all,   
but she just didn't care. /P  
PIt was exhilerating. It was freeing. It was   
unexpected. /P  
PAnd somewhere deep within the Castle of Anthy   
and Dios' birth, a pale white rose began to wilt. The protection spell set on   
Utena's Rose Seal was broken; even Cassandra couldn't heal this wound. Keske's   
influence was felt fully at last. /P  
P****/P  
POutside the gates, a small caravan of people   
arrived. Servants rushed to Sophe's side with the news that her husband had   
returned with the Council Members that had defected. His buisness at Ohtori was   
finished, the evil eyes that had ripped apart a garden now bore a name; and a   
strong one it was too. While she was in his grasp Keske had planted a seed of   
poison within the Victor; she now would fade along with the Duellists, and the   
Black Rose Duellists would take their place as Akio's Council, despite the fact   
they were not of his choosing, rather his father's. Akio wouldn't even be   
allowed to remember any of the circumstances regarding his chosen Council. These   
past weeks would wipe everyone's memory, and as they faded, their memories would   
die as well. /P  
PEventually, the Council would not even remember   
their own names. But that was weeks away, really. Until then, let them play   
their games and dance carelessly. Their time would come. /P  
PKeske didn't care for the Council's collective   
weaknesses, the Black Rose Children were stronger and would win at any cost. He   
was counting on that. He would rule Sophe's Council, his son, and his son's   
Council as well. /P  
PAnd Victor and her Rose Bride be damned.   
/P  
P****/P  
PTouga smiled down at Juri as she whisked   
themselves across the dance floor, together, the dancing couple and their hair   
made themselves seem like a live, dancing fire. Touga really knew how to move,   
but then again, why shouldn't he? While dancing, he noticed how lovely Juri   
really looked... He never took a close look at her, knowing she was untouchable   
by him, and she was so much prettier than he had imagined. Maybe their cool   
respect always stood in the way. Shrugging the feelings off, the school   
president and the treasurer danced away at the floor./P  
P****/P  
PMeanwhile, Saionji leaned Wakaba back in his   
arms, k, and all, in that moment when she saw his green locks fall opon her   
body, her brown eyes intensely locked with him, she held on, wishing that the   
moment would not end. Smilng up at him, Wakaba kept her arms around his neck,   
her short, wavy brown hair hanging away from her shoulders as they stood in that   
position.. Many eyes watched, and she didn't want to say a word, letting the   
spur of the moment over take her..... back in her mind, she was screaming in   
horror, but she only pushed it away. It was her night, and she was gonna have   
fun./P  
P****/P  
PJuri smiled, and closed her eyes to listen to   
the music. She liked the way it sounded . . . nice and upbeat. Fun. She liked   
the way her hair swung when she moved. She should let her hair down more often.   
/P  
PTouga swept her around too fast, and made her a   
little dizzy. She managed to keep her balance, and kept dancing, but she burst   
into the giggles, and the confused look on Touga's face just made her laugh   
harder. She laughed, and after laughing so hard, she almost wanted to burst into   
tears for some reason. /P  
PShe stopped laughing, and simply smiled . . .   
not a very genuine smile . . . it looked sad to say the truth./P  
P****/P  
PThe kiss was unexpected, yes, but that's not to   
say Akio didn't enjoy it. After he got over his initial surprise -who knew   
Utena-san could be like this?- he decided to take advantage of the moment. In   
full view of anyone who cared to look, the violet-haired Dean bent his dance   
partner low and kissed her back with a passion none of those present had ever   
been privlidged to see (or feel). A single thought slipped through his mind and   
he had to resist the urge to smirk. -This is what Sophe gets when she meddles   
with *my* Victor. She deserves to see this--/P  
PElsewhere in the castle, a violet-haired boy,   
no more than a ghost of his real self, jerked his head up, teal eyes wide with   
fear. He knew his father was home and that frightened him, though the man could   
hardly do anything physical to him. It wasn't himself he worried for though, it   
was the Victor. In his mind's eye, he saw the scene in the ballroom through his   
counterpart's eyes and he groaned silently. It wasn't really Akio's fault . . .   
and then again, it was. It always would be. The ghost's lips moved in a silent   
cry . . . a cry that would never come from him, but . . . /P  
P. . . .in the ballroom Akio suddenly froze,   
confusing Utena. The violet-haired man let go of her so suddenly she almost   
fell, then took a few steps back. There was something different about his face,   
something only the castle residents could remember, something that made the   
outfit he wore, the one so much like Dios', seem more fitting than usual. The   
orchestra stopped. /P  
P"My God....what have you done?" For the   
briefest moment, Innocent and Fallen spoke as one, acted with the same movements   
and then . . . seperate again. Akio's eyes flashed with anger and he shouted to   
the ceiling, to who only he, and a few others, knew. /P  
P"I did nothing! Do not blame me for this!"   
/P  
PHe turned to look at Sophe and he knew and for   
perhaps the first time since this whole ordeal had started, he feared. He felt   
the fear rip at what was left of his heart-gone-cold. He couldn't explain how he   
knew, but he did. He knew what was going to happen and rage burned through him.   
He never had a problem with "adjusting" the memories of everyone else, but that   
someone would do the same to HIM was inexcusable. And still . . . he could do   
nothing. Nothing at all. Not by himself, not against his father. /P  
PWith all eyes on him now and near complete   
silence in the chamber, he looked around with a mixture of helplessness, rage   
and fear in his eyes. Ohtori, once Himemiya, Akio, for perhaps the first time in   
his side of their life, was completely out of control. Without another word, he   
turned and -ran- from the room, so fast that he was only a blur of lights and   
darks. he would NOT meet up with his father, not right now, not when he was   
tempted to do something they would all regret. /P  
P****/P  
POf course, the moment had to end. It always   
did. And it ended rather abruptly with the scene the Dean had just caused. After   
what felt like the longest moment in the universe, Saionji carefully lifted   
Wakaba up again and held her close. Even in his drunken haze, he knew that   
something was wrong. Very wrong. Still, not thinking quite clearly, he said the   
first thing that came to his mind. /P  
P"I didn't know the Dean could yell."/P  
P/P  
P****/P  
PWakaba's dark eyes closed in wonder and   
amazement . . . that, and she felt sick, a bit to her stomach. . . . all that   
twirling, within that moment, had seemed fine and dandy, but now that she   
stopped, the young date of the green haired god didn't feel so good . . .   
standing in Saionji's arms, she hoped the drunken feeling of haze and sickness   
would disappear, one way or another...Her eyes widened at the odd turbulence of   
sounds, with her hand over her forehead, Wakaba watched Utena and her -friend-?   
wide-eyed . . . /P  
P****/P  
PDios was in the ballroom in a flash. There   
Mamoru stood, still beside Cassandra and Sophe . . . and ghostly Anthy.   
/P  
PUtena stared, flabbergasted as the man in her   
arms rushed from the room. Her fingers flew to her lips and she bit back tears.   
-Did I do something wrong?- /P  
PAs if hearing her thoughts, she felt a hand on   
her shoulder and then arms drew her to her feet. "You did nothing Utena. It is   
not your fault." /P  
PUtena turned to look into Mamoru's lovely   
-teal- eyes. He was as he'd been when they were dancing, mysterious and strong.   
He was her prince again, and he'd come to protect his princess in these trying   
moments. /P  
PThough she fought the pain overwhelming her,   
Utena couldn't hold back any longer. One by one, tears slipped down her face. He   
drew her close and she buried her face in his neck. Without a word, he scooped   
her limp form into his arms and strode from the room. She was hysterical, and   
would need to be seen by Cassandra before she would sleep that evening. But the   
least he could do was take her to her room, and let the effects of Sophe's   
potion wear off. His father would be in his rooms at the moment, and wouldn't   
bother them for the time being. But Sophe would take care of the other Duellists   
and prepare the food for the coming day. When Dawn broke the sky, they were to   
set for the hills...and search for the cure in the old ruins. He just hoped   
they'd be lucky. /P  
PFor once./P  
P****/P  
PThose few still inside the dining room had   
nibbled half heartedly at the dessert, not really caring about it. "That's . . .   
good." Nanami sidled out of her seat, and slipped onto the one that Shiori had   
abandoned, althought she wasn't sure why she did so. /P  
PThrough a drunken haze, Nanami suddenly saw   
that Miki was far more handsome than she would have previously given him credit   
for. He had a quiet strength that emanated from the heart, and a sadness in his   
eyes that spoke of a deep loss. A part of Nanami that had forgotten Touga's name   
wanted very much to be the person to make that hurt go away, if only for a   
little while. /P  
PThe drama queen took one of his hands in hers,   
and peered up at his face like a curious owl. "Are you lonely? Because I am. I'm   
always afraid of being lonely. I never want to be lonely again." She squeezed   
his hand. "Promise me you'll never let someone afraid of being lonely be alone."   
/P  
P****/P  
PMiki put his hand to his forehand, wishing that   
slightly dizzy feeling would go away.. As he looked he saw.. Nanami-san? Who was   
now sitting beside...him on the other side? Then she was talking again, staring   
at him. The large purple eyes were sad . . . maybe even afraid, something he had   
never seen in her before. Miki blinked at her dazedly, eyes widening as her   
words registered.. Lonely? She was lonely too . . ./P  
P"Yes.. I'm lonely.." /P  
PCerulean opened wider, glanced at their   
entwined hands.. and blushing slightly, he gave her hand a tentive squeeze..   
Wanting to comfort her, to make her not look so sad..~/P  
P"I.... promise.. I promise, Nanami-san.."   
/P  
PMiki gave her a sad, shy smile.. He didn't want   
to be alone anymore, and right now, for little while, maybe he didn't have to   
be./P  
PTheir faces were only inches apart, and Nanami   
had an impulse to do something, something that the sober Nanami would have   
screamed about, something that that Nanami would be embarassed to let anyone   
know. But this Nanami, the one of here and now, the drunk one, forgot for a   
moment that she was the Drama Queen of Ohtori and let the vunerable little girl   
in her heart come out. /P  
PShe closed her eyes, and remembered not to   
purse her lips in expectation, but as Miki leaned in to kiss her she heard a   
loud yell come from the direction of the ball room. /P  
P"Noni?" she slurred, and opened her eyes,   
turning her head toward the ballroom, so that Miki missed and hit her   
cheek./P  
P****/P  
PTouga, being curious towards Juri's behavior,   
leaned in close.. "What's wrong?" he asked, sincerely concerned. After all, it   
was the first time she had actually deciede to loosen up and have fun since he'd   
known her, but within that moment, she withdrew and become sullen once more;   
that was the ways of Juri, to be to herself . . . and the student council   
president had always wondered why she had kept to herself, but he never decided   
to question it. While waiting for his answer, Touga's eyes looked over Juri's   
shoulder and caught a glimpse of the pink-haired victor. Oh how he really wanted   
to hold her into a sweet embrace and be her prince, but her heart and soul   
belonged to another. His eyes returned to Juri, and then he heard the agonized   
cry. Looking up, there he saw the pink hair in a blurry cloud of haze, and then   
it was gone again. /P  
P****/P  
PMiki stared at her wide-eyed, frozen in shock.   
Then before he could think about it, before he knew what he was doing, his lips   
hesitantly . . .brushed her cheek as she turned her head. He was blushing deeply   
anyway, his cerulean eyes wide with embarassment and . . . surprise at himself.   
Swallowing hard he stared down at his plate. He hadn't just. . . Had he really .   
. . with Nanami? And then someone was yelling loudly, they both turned to the   
dance floor in time to see the dean stalk off, leaving Utena-san standing in the   
middle of the floor./P  
P****/P  
PJuri looked at Touga, and as a tear tried to   
form at the corner of her eye, she shook her head angrily. -I WILL be strong-   
/P  
P"Nothing. I'm fine." She took a step back from   
Touga, as he looked away . . . at Utena. "Naive" and "cruelly innocent" came to   
mind, and Juri retreated further inside herself. Utena was too much like Shiori.   
/P  
PJuri instinctively reached down to hold the   
locket, but then realized that she left it on the nightstand . . . didn't she?   
Yeah. She sighed, and was about to make a quick, apology to Touga for being   
rude, when she heard a voice rise in volume . . . it echoed through the   
ballroom, and resounded in every ear. /P  
P****/P  
PTsuwabuki, barely conscious, lifted his head   
took another tiny sip at his drink. "Delicious," he thought and drank some more.   
He glanced to his side and saw Nanami-san ask Miki-sempai talking, his golden   
haired goddess all but clinging to the student council secretary. At first he   
was shocked, but the next second, he really couldn't care less. He knew he   
should be a little, if not very, angry or shocked, but to his surprise, he   
didn't feel anything at all. He was much too attached to his drink. His   
delicious drink. He looked around and realized that the dining room was empty,   
and so he watched all of the others dance through the open doors./P  
PMiki then kissed Nanami's cheek as the Dean's   
piercing cry echoed through the ballroom. /P  
P"What's his problem?" He asked, almost to no   
one in particular./P  
PAll Tsuwabuki, as tipsy as he was, could think   
was that Touga wouldn't be happy. The thought made him wonder where the   
President was and he searched for him lazily. When he caught a glimpse of Touga   
and Juri, he never would have thought they'd be dancing together. /P  
PRealizing that his cup was empty, the little   
servant girl walked to him. "Why aren't you dancing sir? Everyone else is."   
/P  
P"I dun care . . . can't dance with Nanami.. . .   
more please . . ." he said, his tongue thick in he mouth. He could barely give   
his cup to her. /P  
P"Yes, sir." She sighed and smirked to herself   
mysterioulsy, and drew back "Are you feeling alright? You seem strange.."   
/P  
P"I'm alright, " he said, taking another sip at   
his drink contentedly, his head still lolling on his plate. "Thanks . .   
."/P  
PThe servent girl smiled again, and escorted the   
drunk boy out of the room. Poor kid. He didn't have the hormonse for the   
aphrodesiac to take, and so it had just gotten him funky. Whereas the others . .   
. Sophe had mixed the potion real good this time. /P  
P****/P  
P/P  
PSaionji held Wakaba steady, the buzz having   
left him with a sudden rush. He suddenly realized what he just said and put a   
hand to his forhead. The -Dean- just yelled....just panicked. And though he   
didn't quite understand why, he knew that that scared him. Something very bad   
was going to happen and he just KNEW he was going to have to much of a hangover   
to do anything about it. And then something else told him NOT to leave   
Wakaba....or else that feeling deep down was going to get ALOT worse.   
/P  
PSomething flashed in his mind's eye . .   
.Wakaba. What was is about Wakaba? It was fuzzy, more like the memory of a   
dream, not a real memory. Something . . . /P  
P- "But, don't worry, I plan to buy you   
something expensive instead, and I want to mail it to you if I can, so is this   
address okay?" /P  
P"Never mind. I've got something better now."   
/P  
P"That's..."- /P  
PHis sword . . . she had pulled his sword out of   
. . . but that's impossible. -It must be the alcohol. I'm delusional.- But deep   
down, he knew that if he let Wakaba out of his sight for a minute, she was going   
to do something much worse. Well, not HER but whatever it was that was making   
him feel like this. Oh hell, he didn't understand what was wrong with him. But   
for once . . . just this once . . . he was going to do what his gut feeling told   
him to. /P  
P"Lets get out of here. You probablly want to   
lie down." Without looking at anyone else, he lead Wakaba out of the room and   
towards the living quarters. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would worry about the   
consequenses./P  
P****/P  
PNanami didn't let go of Miki's hand, but   
instead stood up and tugged him toward the ballroom. "Something is wrong," she   
whispered. "Something is very wrong. I'm . . . I'm scared." Nanami suddenly felt   
queasy. She turned and somehow found herself in Miki's arms, but her face was   
toward the ballroom. "I'm scared, Miki." /P  
PMiki watched as if from a distance, as Nanami   
tugged him into the ballroom. Somewhere, in a more sober part of his mind he   
knew there was a reason he shouldn't be doing this. That he would regret it   
tomorrow, being this open, this close. Miki had sometimes wondered about his   
first kiss, but he had he imagined . . not Nanami. She was talking   
again. Distracted from his tenative reverie, he leaned close to hear the softly   
spoken words . . . And he shivered . . . something was very wrong./P  
P"Its all right, Nanami.. It'll be all right, "   
he whispered back, blinking as his arms were suddenly around her. Miki frowned,   
patting her shoulder awkwardly, wanting to comfort her, but not sure   
how./P  
P****/P  
PTouga's blue eyes never left the sight of the   
Victor, and the odd violet haired one that carried her off, but seeing an orange   
blur in the corner of his eye, he turned his head to see Juri slipping away. His   
questioning eyes never said anything, because he knew that he could not get   
anything out of her. All he could do was watch her walk away./P  
PGlancing around the room, everything seemed to   
turn at a slow pace... he saw the youngest boy, drinking from the cup, the same   
punch...that everyone had been drinking, and then a violet haired servent girl   
lead him away . . . then he saw Miki, the blue haired councilmember, put his   
arms around his imoto-chan . . . and at last, he saw Saionji leave the ballroom   
with Wakaba./P  
PWhat was going on? Touga thought thought to   
himself. Things weren't right, and he knew it. Walking back to his chair in the   
dining room, the student council president sat down, crossing his legs and   
putting his hand to his forehead./P  
P****/P  
P/P  
PBeing led out of the room by the one guy she   
desperatly loved so much.... /P  
PAnd so I dance with you in my dreams . . .   
/P  
PWakaba felt so silly, yet so special . . . not   
being able to walk straight, she had a hard time getting to a suitable resting   
place.... also, not wanting to lean on Saionji too much, she pushed him away   
slighty . . . was this a dream . . . .? Her, dream did come true . . . maybe   
this was a dream..and when she opens her eyes, she'd find herself within that   
tiny dorm room where she always had lived, only to be alone . . . just another   
face in a crowd./P  
PShe didn't know what to think or what to say...   
all she wanted to do was rest... her body was giving in to the potion.   
/P  
PAs if in a haze, or a dream, Wakaba felt a pair   
of strong arms lift her up. Through heavy eyelids, she could see Saionji's   
well-defined chin as he looked straight ahead, carrying her down the hallway.   
/P  
PWas this a dream? she wondered again.   
/P  
PEven if it was, she was too tired to care.   
Leaning into his strong chest, she sighed a little. If this was a dream, she   
hoped it would last forever. /P  
P****/P  
PSaionji had felt Wakaba sway and scooped her   
up, despite the exhaustion and lingering effects of the drug he too felt. For a   
moment he paused though. Where was Wakaba's room? He had no idea....had never   
even asked. It had never occured to him to -care-. With a soft sigh that blew   
the bangs out of his eyes momentarily, he looked down the hallway, then started   
walking again, with a purpose. Maybe it was the drug still making him think   
weird, maybe it was something else, but he figured it wouldn't do him any hard   
to have her in -his- room for the night. /P  
PDespite the lightness of his burden, it seems   
to take him much to long to reach his room. Kicking the door open in an almost   
desperate gesture, he managed to stager over to the bed and lay Wakaba down.   
Conscious only of his own now-pounding head and exhausted body, he pulls off the   
tuxedo coat and cumberbun, dropping them casually on the floor, and collapsed   
onto the bed as well......right next to Wakaba. There he stayed for the   
remainder of the night, not even aware of the girl next to him...not aware of   
anything. /P  
P****/P  
PNanami suddenly felt very tired. She turned to   
Miki. "Miki-san, I don't know whats happening, but I don't want to be alone."   
She gripped his tuxedo as if she'd never let go. Her head bobbed unsteadily, and   
she leaned in on his shoulder. She was not much shorter than him, she noticed   
dreamily. His arms were warm. Just a small nap wouldn't hurt...she opened her   
eyes resolutely. No she couldn't just fall asleep here. Onii-sama might worry.   
Onii-sa..ma...wasn't here. He was with Juri. A bubble of jealousy broke the   
spell a bit, and Nanami felt a bit more awake. She deliberatelty snuggled deeper   
into Miki's arms. If onii-sama was going to desert her, she'd desert him as   
well. /P  
PBut Miki's embrace was nice...and Nanami didn't   
want it to end just now. /P  
P****/P  
PShiori watched as Touga returned to his chair,   
a worried look on his face. She had been dancing with one of those purple haired   
men that seemed to be showing up in droves as the evening progressed, but she   
had gotten tired and sat back down on one of the chairs in the dining room   
again, drinking more of the punch. She settled her eyes upon his brooding figure   
and swung one of her legs over the arm of the dining room chair. /P  
P"Touga-sempai..." she said clearly, her head   
was rather foggy, but she had stopped drinking the wine. She'd rather be in   
control at all times, if at all possible--besides, she felt so tired.   
"Touga-sempai, you look positively dismal." /P  
P****/P  
PJuri stood against the wall for a moment,   
trying to clear her thoughts. She watched Shiori talk to Touga, and wished to be   
near her. She watched all the commotion that Akio had caused, and she watch   
people leave...to go to bed. Perhaps they'd had enough of all this, just as she   
had. /P  
PFor a moment she simply couldn't move. She   
wanted to do nothing but watch, and enjoy the numbness that had swept over her   
now. Everything that she watched seemed like a dream. And feelings and emotions   
didn't matter in dreams, did they? /P  
PThe duels, the rose bride, the castle...none of   
it mattered right now. Miracles...they didn't matter. The locket...nothing. She   
watched one of the crystals on the chandelier twinkle in the light. /P  
PShe stood, with her shoulder against the wall,   
emotionless for a few sweet moments. For a little while at least, she could lose   
herself. /P  
P****/P  
PUtena couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She   
knew that princes shouldn't cry, she knew she had to be strong for everyone,   
especially Anthy, but at the same time she couldn't stop. The door to her room   
swung open and the strong arms that carried her slowly deposited her on the bed.   
Voices occasionally broke through her racking sobs: /P  
P"At last you're here. Where is... Did Anthy see   
her col... And he rushed off, I don't know where..." /P  
P"...needs to be taken care... I'll make sure   
that she... Come back in ten... Calm do..." /P  
PTrying to block out her actions and the fear   
that coursed through her veins, Utena curled into a tight ball, and her entire   
body shook with the force of her tears. Almost as in a dream, she felt warm,   
soft fingers draw her clothing off, and a soft chanting filled the chamber.   
Through it all, Utena's mind cataloged the motions around her, the whisper of   
the wind and the soft song hummed by the woman tending her. Her cries lessened,   
though not by much, and she began to think again, rather than just feel. As her   
rational mind asserted itself once more, the aching ball of emotion in her   
stomach loosened, and she began to try and sort out her surroundings.   
/P  
P-Softness on her skin. Flannel?- /P  
P-The woman was wiping her face with a warm   
washcloth. It smelled of lilies and roses. Maybe a little lavendar too.-   
/P  
P-The song sounded familiar...like a lullaby you   
would sing to a small child.- /P  
P-Her tears were being wiped away by a different   
hand now, a masculine one. Long, slender fingers that matched worried teal eyes   
gazing into her own. It was her prince.- /P  
PDios nodded to Cassandra as she left the room.   
"Thank you," he whispered. "She's calming down." /P  
PCassandra nodded once. "I sung the runes to   
her. She will sleep well, but will have nightmares." /P  
PHe glanced at the girl now laying quietly on   
the bed. She was still crying, but they were silent slow tears that dripped down   
her cheeks one by one. "I wish I could stay." /P  
PRaising an eyebrow, Cassandra laughed. "Why   
not? It's not like Mamoru needs his form this evening, he's comforting Anthy.   
And sleeping isn't like dancing, you know. You don't move much, so it won't take   
any energy to hold yourself in his form." /P  
PDios blushed, but nodded. "She will need me."   
/P  
PCassandra nodded. "Sleep tight." /P  
PUtena's emotions felt like so much lint in a   
dryer; tumbled and tossed away. So when arms surrounded her faintly trembling   
form, a part of her thought she was dreaming. But when one shaking hand slowly   
drew its fingers through her hair and urged her head around, she knew she was   
still awake. Without a word, still crying softly, Utena turned and snuggled into   
the Prince. He would take care of her until she was able to defend herself   
again, she knew it. But for now, she could sleep. Slowly, her breathing evened   
out and Utena drifted off; safe in Dios' arms./P  
P****/P  
PWakaba felt herself being let down onto   
something nice... plushy, but wherever she was, she was glad that she was   
finally lying down. Her tiny, thin body ached and she turned to her side to face   
the wall as the body curled up into a fetal position to fall asleep...the room   
was dark...... and she felt..so nice and warm inside.../P  
P****/P  
PTouga's intense blue eyes peered up as his hand   
fell to rest on the table. Shiori's words only made his head hurt more. He   
rested his eyes on her lips . . . still in this drunken blur, Touga pulled her   
up by her arms and kissed her on the lips. Sometimes any female would do. But he   
didn't know what he was doing . . . only his body did, playboy instinct, it had   
to be . . . dropping her, after realizing what he was doing, the student council   
president blinked for a while. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, he   
stared off into no where for a moment, unseeing, and then ran out of the dinner   
hall. Stopping outside the large french doors, Touga rested against the wall for   
a moment, trying to get his head to think clearly. He didnt know what he wanted   
. . . all he wished was to be home. Shaking his head, he walked to his room and   
collapsed on his bed, his head pounding in an early promise of the hangover to   
come. /P  
P****/P  
PThe servent girl realized she didn't remember   
where Tsuwabuki's room was, so she looked at his pockets and fished out a paper   
from it. Inside had a number: 303. Oh yes, and she had put him there, too,   
hadn't she? The effects of the potion were even hitting her mind, as the various   
council members lost control of their thoughts. The Himemiya were all psychic,   
even the servants./P  
PShe rushed to the room and put him in his bed.   
He sure didn't need to know what his little idol was doing with the blue haired   
one. /P  
PWhen she had closed the door, she walked   
towards the hallway and to returned to the ball room. She had a question for   
Mistress Sophe that needed to be answered./P  
P****/P  
PShiori blinked as Touga walked off in a drunken   
haze. Had he just kissed her? It happened so fast that she was left speechless.   
I kissed the Student Council President? she mused. Wait till I tell my friends   
at Ohtori./P  
PShiori yawned and headed towards her room.   
Maybe it hadn't been such a boring night after all./P  
P****/P  
P"Its all right . . . I won't leave you by   
yourself. I promised," Miki murmured, feeling rather sleepy.. He glanced down at   
the golden head resting on his shoulder, the pale hands gripping his tuxedo.. He   
blushed a little as she snuggled against him. Hesitating a moment, he slowly   
wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close.. Maybe it was the wine, but he   
thought she needed to be held.. Still, his dizziness was getting worse. The room   
starting to sway before his eyes.. but he had promised not to leave her alone..   
Miki frowned slightly, his brow furrowing in thought. It was getting harder to   
think straight, to spea . . ./P  
P"Nanami-san? I think . . . I think I should go   
to bed. Do you want . . . me to walk you to your room?"/P  
PNanami nodded. "But I don't think I can make   
it, Miki-san." Nanami was feeling very weak, a minor side effect of the potion.   
Nevertheless, she leaned on him as they half walked, half stumbled through the   
ballroom to the upstairs hallways. The stairs proved a great challenge, and by   
the time they reached the top, Nanami was nearly crawling. She collapsed at the   
top, in front of a closet marked "Supplies." /P  
P"I.." she began, breathing heavily from their   
efforts, "I cannot go any farther. I'm going to die if I do." Perhaps she was   
being overdramatic, but then again, the potion didn't change the personality so   
much as making people, ah, more romantic than usual. "Miki-san I shall die if I   
have to go any farther!" /P  
PMiki blinked slowly, frowing at the door.. They   
couldn't just sleep in the hallway.. And he was getting dizzy too.. The room was   
spinning so much.. Maybe if they rested for just a moment. . . /P  
P"Well . . . Nanami-san.. We could rest for a   
minute . . . but . . .We can't just sleep in the hallway . . .can we?"   
/P  
PHe leaned weakly against the wall, feeling   
rather faint himself.. He glanced dazedly at a door, watching as it turned into   
two . . . Maybe they could wait in there?/P  
P"There is a door behind you . . ." /P  
PHe looked around but no other doors were   
nearby./P  
P****/P  
PJuri watched as most everyone left the   
ballroom. She slowly moved from the wall which she had been leaning on, and   
found the stairs. Slowly, keeping her balance by using the rail, she made her   
way up the stairs, and then down the hallway to her room. /P  
PShe didn't want to bother with changing into   
something more appropriate to sleep in, but she didn't want to sleep in her   
satin dress, so she changed into a nightgown and sat down on the bed, thinking.   
Things were so confusing though, and she couldn't keep her thoughts from getting   
mixed up beyond recognition, so she curled into a tiny ball, and fell asleep   
quickly. /P  
PHer dreams were filled with disturbing images:   
falling rose petals . . . a drop of blood slid from the tip of a rose's   
thorn...her locket falls open to reveal...nothing...the castle above the arena .   
. . Dios . . . miracles... /P  
PTHERE ARE NO MIRACLES! her sleeping mind cried   
defiantly. /P  
P****/P  
PNanami was so tired. She didn't care about   
anything except finding a warm place to curl up and sleep. She blindly reached   
and turned the handle for the door behind her. It opened outward, though, and   
she had to wriggle out of the way. Inside were shelves and shelves of clean   
linens. /P  
P"I think this should be okay," she mumbled, and   
scooted inside, not caring that she was draggin the expensive dress on   
carpeting. She pulled a white blanket off the shelf and spread it on the floor,   
to keep her dress from becoming even more ruined than it was. /P  
PShe looked up at Miki, who seemed to be   
hesitating. "Coming Miki-san?" she said, looking plaintively at him./P  
PMiki frowned, pushing his hair back from his   
face somewhat irritatedly.. The small sober, undrugged part told him he should   
leave. The room began to spin in lazy circles and he knew he wouldn't make it,   
even if he had wanted to. Gripping the door frame for support he smiled weakly   
at Nanami and stepped in../P  
P"I'm coming, Nanami-san.." /P  
PHe smiled sleepily, laying down near here,   
tugging a blanket down for himself.. and his eyelids fluttering as they began to   
shut./P  
PNanami instinctively curled up against him, and   
the two slumbered there, for once looking their respective ages rather than the   
adults they always tried to pass themselves off as. Nanami's perpetual sneer was   
gone, replaced by a strangely innocent half smile. /P  
PAnd no one even knew they were there.   
/P  
P****/P  
P"It's begun again, hasn't it?" the servant girl   
asked Mistress Sophe, who was outside the Victor's room./P  
P"Yes," Sophe said, with a heavy hearted sigh.   
"And nobody except my son can stop it."/P  
PWe're doomed, the servent girl thought as she   
walked away, her eyes looking their actual age though her body remained that of   
a child. /P  
P****/P  
PAct Four coming soon: The Ruins of   
History/P 


End file.
